


Timelines

by LemonPop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Fix-It of Sorts, Light BDSM, M/M, MT!Prompto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/pseuds/LemonPop
Summary: Prompto is acting strangely - waking up and behaving like a different person and with no memory of the things he says or does during those times. It's almost as if there's another version of himself, one that only comes out when he sleeps.MTs aren't supposed to dream. But still, when red eyes are closed, he sees a world where he is made of flesh and blood and has a lover at his side. He would do anything for that world, no matter how many times he has to go back.When the world goes to hell no matter what you do, what will it take to save the ones you love?Note: There are spoilers from throughout the game in this. Proceed with caution.





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Righto, so this fic is a bit of a monster. I still haven't finished writing it, and it's proven a difficult piece for me to tackle in large portions. Because of that, there may be times when I can't update it regularly. I'll do my best to maintain my usual Wednesday/Saturday schedule, but I may have to drop down to once a week updates when I need more time to make sure the writing is up to snuff. It's got kind of a complex storyline, and I don't want to mess it up. This is my first time trying out a fic like this, so I hope you'll all enjoy.
> 
> The original inspiration for this story came from the most excellent movie "Kimi No Na Wa" ("Your Name", in English). Would highly recommend giving it a watch or three. The fic isn't based directly on that movie, or anything, but the core concept influenced its creation.
> 
> If you wanna shoot me requests or asks on Tumblr, then you can do that [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). I reblog lots of NSFW art and like to write drabbles when people send me the prompts, so don't be shy! ^.^

_“Wake up..._   
_Wake up..._   
_You are not who you were meant to be.”_

~

Prompto awoke, covered in warmth and the scent of his boyfriend. It was a nice way to wake up, Gladio's arm slung over him while he curled against the larger man's side. Both were naked, and Prompto relished the feeling of their bare skin touching. Last night had been fantastic, all hot mouths and groping touches, and as he reminisced over it he felt blood begin to pool south again and he thought he might be ready for round two, even if his ass was a little tender.

He began to pepper light kisses down Gladio's neck and chest, enjoying the firmness of the man's muscles against his mouth. He reached lower and ran teasing fingers over Gladio's thighs and stomach, noting the little groan Gladio let out from the treatment.

“You must be feeling better, then,” Gladio said, not opening his eyes.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Prompto looked up from the nipple he had been sucking on.

Gladio opened his eyes and fixed Prompto with a look, “You freaked out last night.” At Prompto's clueless face he went on, “You don't remember? After we went to sleep you woke up and started spazzing out. I was about to call somebody, but then you just passed back out again.”

Prompto stared blankly, unsure what to say. “I don't remember any of that,” he finally offered.

“Must've been sleep-walking. Not gonna lie, Prom, you kinda freaked me out. I barely slept at all.” Gladio yawned to punctuate his point.

“S-sorry.” Prompto blushed, feeling guilty for something he couldn't even remember.

“S'all right,” Gladio replied, then, “You were in the middle of something, weren't you?” He grinned slyly.

Prompto grinned back and returned to lavishing attention on Gladio's nipples. He rolled over to straddle the larger man and felt his arousal press against one leg. “Mm, you like that, huh?” Prompto murmured in a low voice.

“You know I do. So are you gonna do something about it, or just tease me all morning?”

Prompto made a big show of considering his answer and received an exasperated huff in return. He laughed and said, “How do you want me, big guy?”

Gladio wasted no time in flipping Prompto over and spreading his legs. Prompto moaned from the treatment, loving the way his muscled boyfriend could just manhandle him whenever he liked. It had taken some getting used to; in the start of their relationship, Prompto had been shocked when Gladio scooped him up for the first time, but a year had passed now, and Prompto found that he loved it whenever Gladio picked him up or pressed him to a wall.

Gladio reached over to the nightstand and snatched up the lube they had left out, generously applying it to two fingers. He pressed them against Prompto's hole, and they slid in without much resistance, as the blonde was still loose from the previous night. Prompto moaned at the intrusion, loving the feel of those thick fingers. That had taken some getting used to as well, and they had had several sexual missteps in the beginning, Prompto having never been with anyone else, and Gladio simply being, well, big, too big almost for Prompto to handle. They kept at it, though, and after a month of slowly stretching Prompto out and dealing with their sexual frustrations via blow jobs and frantic grinding, Prompto had been able to take Gladio's full size. Prompto found that he loved the sensation of being filled, and though they sometimes swapped batting positions, he really enjoyed taking it more than giving, and Gladio was only too happy to oblige.

Gladio twisted and curled the fingers in Prompto's ass and received happy moaning in return. Prompto gripped at the bed sheets, already so hard he was dripping, shuddering every time Gladio's fingers brushed against his prostate. Gladio applied more lube and gently pressed in a third finger. He reached around his lover and ran his free hand down Prompto's chest to his cock, taking it in a firm grip and beginning to stroke. “Gladio...” Prompto moaned, knowing that the man was only teasing him and wouldn't let him come so soon.

“Yeah, Prom? You like being filled like this? You want me to use my cock?” Gladio's deep voice and dirty words sent Prompto's mind spinning, and he nodded vigorously in reply.

Gladio pulled his hand free and wiped it on a towel they kept by the bed. He stroked his dick a few times, covering it in more lube, then lined up with Prompto's entrance. Feeling the press of Gladio's head to his rim made Prompto whimper, and he rocked his hips back against the larger man, taking him into his body in a few strokes. Prompto was proud of himself for handling a cock of Gladio's size so well. Even though they had been having sex regularly for months now, he still remembered his first reaction to seeing the man naked and fully erect. 'It'll never fit,' he had thought to himself, looking wide-eyed at his boyfriend's dick, 'Someone's gonna have to call me an ambulance.' But here they were, months later, enjoying two rounds of pleasure in one day, and Prompto was all too eager for a hard pounding.

Gladio moved slowly; he always did, in the beginning, and they both savored the friction as he pulled and pressed his hips to Prompto's. Gladio continued to stroke his partner's cock in time with the movements and only picked up speed when he felt Prompto pushing back into him with near impatience. Prompto gripped the sheets underneath him and pressed his cheek into the pillow, stifling a loud cry of bliss when Gladio buried himself in the blonde's body with greater force. They rocked together, the wet sound of their bodies moving drowned out by their groans, and at one point, Gladio wrapped his free arm around Prompto's waist and pulled the man up to him so his back pressed to Gladio's chest. This gave Prompto better leverage with his legs, and they really picked up the pace now. Gladio trailed a hand over Prompto's bare skin, and Prompto wrapped his arms back around Gladio's neck, tugging a little at the man's hair, which had started to grow long over the last year.

Prompto turned his head to press his face into Gladio's skin, panting and moaning desperately, every thrust of his hips rocked his dick into Gladio's hand, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. “Gla-ah-dio!” He cried out, losing himself, and Gladio pressed his lips to the curve of Prompto's ear and murmured, “You gonna come for me, Prom?” That was enough, and Prompto gave a shout as he emptied himself over Gladio's fist and their bed sheets. “Fuck, that's so hot,” Gladio moaned and bit down into the juncture of Prompto's neck and shoulder. He thrust upward a few more times, feeling the clench of Prompto's body around him, and then came hard into the smaller man. The two sat panting on the bed for several seconds before shifting into a more comfortable position. Gladio pulled out and helped Prompto wipe himself down. They kissed and shared a few tender caresses before climbing off the bed and seeing to their morning routine.

Over breakfast, Prompto asked about his supposed freak-out from last night. “So what was that all about? What did I do?”

Gladio chewed on his toast and swallowed before saying, “I woke up when you started thrashing around. I thought you were having a nightmare at first, but then you jumped up and ran away. Went into the bathroom and just stared in the mirror. You were touching your face like you'd never seen yourself before. It was kinda freaky.” He admitted at the end.

Prompto stopped eating and thought it over, “I really don't remember that at all.”

“Yeah, I thought you were having some kind of an episode. I was ready to call a doctor. You wouldn't talk to me, but you kept making these sounds like you were going to start screaming or something.” Prompto wasn't really hungry anymore, after hearing that. He wished he could remember something, anything, but his sleep had been completely blank and dreamless. Gladio went on, “I eventually got you to lay back down, but you were still completely freaked out. Iris had a pet rabbit once when we were younger, and I remember holding it and feeling how fast its heart would beat. You reminded me of that. I stayed up until you fell back asleep, and then I stayed up longer, because I thought you might wake up again.”

Prompto was perturbed. He didn't know what to say, but settled on, “Sorry. I guess I was sleep walking or something.”

Gladio shrugged. He finished off his food and stood. They both knew he had to report to the Citadel soon, so they wasted little time on good-byes. Still, the man hesitated at the door, noticing the distant look on Prompto's face. He dropped his bag on the ground and walked to Prompto, scooping the blonde up into a bear hug. “Don't worry about it,” he said, pressing their bodies close, “Take it easy today. I'll be back after training. We can hang out with Noct and Iggy, if you want.”

Prompto gripped him back, glad for the comfort, “That sounds great. See you later.” There was a moment of hesitant silence between them. This had been happening more and more often lately; words going unspoken when they met or parted. It made Prompto uncomfortable, not knowing where exactly they stood in these moments, but then Gladio kissed his forehead and pulled away to snatch up his bag and head out the door. Prompto was left alone in his apartment, feeling like he wished he'd said something more, but not quite sure what. He huffed a little, impatient with himself, and set about to clearing the dishes from breakfast.

~

_“Wake up..._   
_You were meant for so much more._   
_Wake up...”_

~

“-ompto? Prompto? You ok, man?”

Prompto blinked and shook his head, clearing out the fog that had settled over it. Noctis was looking at him with concern. “I, uh, yeah...” Prompto glanced around. They were sitting on the couch, Noctis playing through his latest video game. 'I must've dozed off...' Prompto thought, unable to remember what had just happened.

“Dude, what was all that about?”

“All... what?”

“You just grabbed your head and started freaking out. Like, what the hell, man? You have a bad dream or something?”

“Something, I guess...” Prompto still felt dazed. They had been hanging out together, waiting for Ignis and Gladio to come by, that much he remembered. How long had he been out? It was hard to tell. “I don't really remember,” he admitted.

Noctis looked at him like he was speaking in tongues, “Dude, are you getting enough sleep? I know you like to run in the mornings, and you and Gladio have that... thing going on, but-”

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Prompto insisted, blushing at the mention of his boyfriend. Noctis and Ignis both knew they were going out, but neither was aware that it had been happening for as long as it had, or how serious they were. For that matter, Prompto, himself, was unsure how serious they were. It had started as something fun, an experiment, he'd told himself, and now, a year later, things were still going, and Prompto had no idea what to make of it. He knew he liked Gladio, liked spending time with the man, especially liked what they did in the bedroom, but now they had toothbrushes at each others' places, and Prompto wore Gladio's shirts to bed more often than not, and he just wasn't sure what any of it meant. He wished he knew what Gladio thought of it.

“Hey, Prom, you there, or what?” Noctis was staring hard at him now.

“S-sorry!” Prompto exclaimed, jumping out of his reverie, “Just thinking...”

Noctis grinned impishly, “About a certain muscle head?”

“N-no!” Then, because he was already blushing and couldn't lie about anything to his best friend anyway, “...yes. But not like that! I just... was thinking about something from earlier, that's all.”

Noctis cocked an eyebrow at him and said, “Do I even want to know?”

“Agh, not like that, either! Nevermind, dude, just play your game!” Prompto's face was burning from the embarrassment.

Noctis could have teased him more, but he let it drop and turned attention back to the TV. They sat for another hour playing until the jangling of keys at the door got their focus. Ignis entered with Gladio behind him, both holding grocery bags for dinner tonight. Prompto hopped up to help them carry the load, sneaking a quick kiss from Gladio while they passed bags. Ignis pretended not to notice. When dinner was ready, they all sat down together to joke and share stories from the day over the meal. It was nice, Prompto thought, looking at his friends with a smile, having these occasional meals together. It was almost like having a family. When he looked to Gladio, he realized the man was already looking back, and their eyes met over the table. Gladio tipped him a wink, and Prompto had to duck his head to hide the blush that spread over his face.

How was it that Gladio could do such a thing to him? Prompto's stomach and heart fluttered from the simplest of actions, even though they had been together for so long. He thought that after a year of dating someone, the jitters would disappear, but here they were, making his mouth dry and his head numb. Maybe if Gladio wasn't so stupidly handsome, he thought to himself. 'That's all it is. Now that he's grown his hair out from that short cut he looks older, and plus there's that beard he's been working on...' Prompto's mind trailed off, getting distracted by the memory of what Gladio's beard felt like when it rubbed against Prompto's thighs as the larger man trailed kisses and bites over his skin.

“-Prompto?”

Prompto's head jerked up at the sound of his name. “S-sorry! What?”

“I was merely inquiring about your plans for the future.” Ignis chose not to mention the blonde's blush or Gladio's blatant flirting.

“Future?” Prompto blinked, as though the word were foreign to him. “Oh, um, get a job I guess. Maybe try some freelance photography. Why are we talking about this already? Noct and I only just graduated.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and said a bit stiffly, “It is crucial to have a plan for your future. Have your school advisers not spoken to you about this?”

“Eh, a little I guess? I'm not interested in college, though, you know? My grades weren't great, anyway...” Prompto took a bite of his meal to avoid saying anything else.

“Why don't you train with me?” Gladio spoke up suddenly.

“What?” Noctis and Prompto had the same reaction.

“Sure. You run every day, hell, we've run together. I know you've got great stamina,” Prompto tried not to blush deeply at the possible insinuation, “With a few years of training, you could make Crownsguard.” Gladio spoke about this awfully casually. Prompto had no idea what to say.

“I'm-I'm just a commoner! I don't know anything about fighting or any of that stuff!”

At the same time, Noctis said, “That's a great idea! Prom, you could be one of my guard! Gladio's a great trainer; he'll shape you up in no time.”

Prompto was floored. How had this conversation taken such a sudden turn? Ignis spoke next, “Hm. That certainly is an interesting proposition. Normally the Crownsguard are trained for years, but under Gladiolus' supervision you could potentially qualify. Your lodging and essentials would all be covered by the crown if you started training.”

Now that was tempting, on its own. Prompto honestly hadn't put a ton of thought into his future; he figured he'd end up at some menial job just to make ends meet, but if he became a Crownsguard... that would change everything. He wouldn't have to worry about bills or where his next meal came from, and it would mean spending more time with Gladio, to boot. Of course, they'd be sweaty for different reasons than usual, but Prompto thought he could handle that. He chewed his lip while thinking it over.

“I guess... if they don't mind taking in a plebe like me, then I'd be willing to give it a shot.”

Gladio grinned and said, “Great. We start tomorrow. Seven A.M. meet me at the Citadel training grounds.”

“What? So soon?!”

“No time like the present.”

Prompto suddenly felt like he'd been duped somehow, but he wouldn't take it back now. He chomped down a big bite of his food and said through the mouthful, “Ok, but you're taking me out later in return. Arcade date. Got it?”

Gladio grinned, and Prompto felt his stomach do that flip-flop again, “I don't see a downside.”

The rest of the dinner carried on in much the same way, and the group parted ways amicably afterward. Prompto was staying with Noctis that night, had already made plans to do so, but the prince told him he could borrow some workout clothes for the next day so Prompto wouldn't have to go across town to his apartment for the change. They saw Ignis and Gladio to the door, and Prompto made an excuse to run down to the car with them so he could get a minute to give Gladio a proper good-night. Ignis politely sat in the car while the two shared a kiss outside.

“You sure about this?” Gladio asked him after they separated.

What? Sure about them? Prompto didn't honestly know, and wasn't sure even where the question was coming from so suddenly. “Um, I, uh, I dunno. What do you think about us?”

“About the Crownsguard training, you dork,” Gladio said, ruffling his hair.

“Oh.” Prompto felt his face burn again, “Yeah. Yeah, I'll give it a shot.” Gladio nodded and stooped to kiss Prompto again then disappeared into the car. “Ah, wait, but you didn't answer my question!” The car had already left, though, and now Prompto was even more unsure of where they stood than before, if that were possible. He heaved a sigh and walked back up to Noctis' apartment. Noctis offered to play some more games or watch a movie, but Prompto made the excuse that he wanted to sleep early since he had to be at the Citadel in the morning for who knew what kind of training and slunk off to bed after brushing his teeth. At least Noctis' bed was big enough to fit them both comfortably. Prompto rolled onto his side and drifted off, still thinking about Gladio's smile.

~

_“It's time._   
_Wake up._   
_Become who you were meant to be._   
_Prompto!_   
_Wake up!”_

~

Elsewhere, in distant Niflheim, a pair of red eyes opened.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto starts Crownsguard training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right let's hope this uploads properly! I'm out of town at the moment, and I have extremely limited access to internet, but I really wanted to try and get the next chapter to you guys on time. Fingers crossed this posts properly!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) is a thing I do, if you'd like to follow me on there. I'll take fic requests, reblog NSFW art, and generally talk about wine and butts. It's a good time. ^.^

Crownsguard training kicked Prompto's ass. His first morning, he arrived early, dressed in borrowed sweats. Gladio was already there, doing handstand push-ups, and Prompto took the opportunity to admire the sculpted being that was his boyfriend. He must have been gawking a little too hard, because a passing Glaive clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Keep staring like that, and Gladiolus will charge you money,” in a friendly tone.

Prompto started out of his gazing and stammered out, “S-sorry! It's just that he's my, uh... trainer...” he finished lamely, realizing mid-sentence that even though he and Gladio had been dating for a year, he had no idea if Gladio had told anyone outside of Noctis and Ignis. Maybe Gladio didn't want any of the Glaives or Crownsguard to know he was dating another man? Especially a scrawny commoner like Prompto. The blonde honestly had no idea. He chewed his lip.

The Glaive chuckled, a pleasant sound by any measure, and said, “You must be something special if Gladio is training you personally. He doesn't take the time for just anyone.”

Prompto made a noise of surprise, realizing that it was true; Gladio had a busy schedule to maintain his own training and duties, and he couldn't just stop for anyone. Prompto felt that twist in his gut again. “Well, I'm, um, a friend of Noct's, and Gladio offered yesterday, so...” Prompto didn't really know what he was saying.

The Glaive seemed entertained by him, though, because he chuckled and clapped Prompto on the shoulder again before saying, “Good luck, kid.” He walked away without another word. Prompto stared after him.

“Should I be worried?” Prompto squeaked and looked up to see Gladio standing over him. When had he approached? Prompto didn't know the man could be so quiet. The blonde's brain shut off again, though, because now he was face to face with Gladio's pecs, and there were little rivulets of sweat running down them, and all Prompto wanted to do was lean forward and flick his tongue out to taste the salt on Gladio's firm skin. “Hm. Guess not.” Gladio said, amusement in his voice as he noticed Prompto's long stare.

“Ah! Sorry! Just, um, reporting for duty?” Prompto clearly had no idea how any of this was going to work.

“Relax, Prom. We're gonna take it slow today. Just a basic workout to see what you can handle.” The use of Prompto's nickname was soothing, and he appreciated Gladio's words.

“Oh, ok, sounds good. I can do that.”

They started with stretches and a warm-up, but Prompto was already sweating by the time those were over. He was proud to say that he was limber and stretching came easily enough, but the activity was so rigorous that he couldn't stop from panting and sweating by the end of it. They took a water break, but then immediately jumped back into their routine. Gladio had him doing all kinds of calisthenics, and by the end of it, Prompto was pretty sure his limbs were going to fall off. He was left doubled-over, panting and groaning from it all.

“Stand up straight and put your arms behind your head,” Gladio told him in that instructor voice he had. Prompto had originally thought this could be fun, be more time spent with his boyfriend, but Gladio was all business on the training field and had no qualms about yelling at Prompto to move his ass or fix his body positioning. Prompto groaned, but did as he was told, and actually found breathing came easier after this. Gladio might be tough, but he knew what he was doing.

“You do this every day?” Prompto panted out. “How are you not dead?”

“This?” Gladio snorted, “This is nothing. I'm just seeing what your limits are so we can push them.”

Astrals, what had Prompto gotten himself into?

~

After the first week of training, Prompto was wrecked. Every day they worked out hard, and every morning Prompto awoke with screaming muscles and a level of exhaustion that he hadn't felt since he had first started running back in middle school. Gladio was hard on him, too, when they were on the field. It was like he was a different person; shouting commands at Prompto, pushing him even when he felt like he would give out, making him run extra laps if he complained or couldn't finish an exercise. By the time the weekend rolled around, Prompto was not only exhausted, but also kind of pissed. He had been too tired every night after the day's training to do anything with Gladio, and by the middle of the week, he made an excuse not to see the man at all after each practice, instead just going home to shower and pass out.

On Friday, after their cool down routine wrapped, Prompto left in a bit of a huff to change in the locker room and head home. As he was peeling his sweat-soaked shirt off, he heard the door open and shut, then a familiar deep voice say sternly, “What's up with you?”

Prompto sighed, finished dumping his shirt in his gym bag – oh, the stink in that thing was unearthly, even after only a week – and faced Gladio, crossing his arms defensively. “What do you mean? You're the one yelling at me every day. I should be asking you that.”

Gladio's eyebrows flew upward and he said, “For real? You're taking all that personally? Prompto, in this gym, I'm your trainer. I'm only doing my job.”

Prompto ground his teeth together and said, “Well, maybe we shouldn't do this, then. Clearly, I'm not cut out for it.”

“Prompto, it's only been a week. You have potential. You just have to want it.”

“Well, maybe I don't!” Prompto balled his hands into fists and gesticulated. He felt a little like a child throwing a tantrum, but barreled on anyway, “This sucks, Gladio! I wanted to do it to be around you more, but now I feel like I don't want to at all!”

Gladio asked after a beat of silence in a voice that was deadly low, “Don't want to what? Train, or be around me?”

Prompto felt the anger bleed out of him then, and he ran an agitated hand through sweaty hair, “I... don't know. I guess I just wish that things could go back. I didn't know this would be so hard, and I just... want to know where we stand. What's up with this? With us?”

Gladio blew out a long sigh and said, “What do you want from me? I thought we had a good thing going, but now you never want to see me. Then you ask me that? I don't know, Prompto, what _is_ up with us?”

Prompto groaned and took a step forward to lean his forehead on Gladio's chest. “I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm tired, and I'm frustrated, and I'm taking it all out on you. It's not cool.”

Gladio reached up and patted Prompto's head, “It'll be all right. Why don't we do something together tonight? Like old times?”

“I would like that. My place? We could order pizza in.”

Gladio put a hand under Prompto's chin and tipped his head up to look at the man, “It's a date.”

Prompto couldn't hold himself back. He stepped forward and wrapped both arms around the larger man and squeezed. It was a sticky, sweaty hug, but Prompto didn't care. It felt good to hold his boyfriend again. They had been so distant these last few days, and he was sorely missing the physical contact. Gladio squeezed him back. They separated before things progressed, but Prompto pressed a kiss against Gladio's exposed skin first. “Thanks... for dealing with this idiot.” Gladio smiled and ruffled Prompto's hair.

~

After Prompto got home and cleaned up, he began prepping for their date night. Gladio still had duties at the Citadel until the evening, but Prompto cleaned the apartment (it had gone woefully unattended this last week) and called in the pizza for later. He settled on the couch to wait for his company and must have dozed off, because the next thing he was aware of was arms around him and a startled voice.

“-to? Prompto? What's going on?”

“What? Gladio?” Prompto realized he was standing, slumped, really, in Gladio's arms. They were in the kitchen. “Where...? What happened?”

“Astrals, Prompto, you're freaking me out. I'm calling a doctor.”

“What? No, no don't do that. I'm fine. I was just... sleeping? I don't know. What was I doing?”

Gladio looked stricken. “When I got here, you were walking around your apartment like you'd never seen it before. When I asked you if you were ok, you told me this was a nice dream. You... you asked me my name. You didn't remember my name, Prompto. I grabbed you, and you hugged me back and told me you hoped you'd see me again. You kept saying what a great dream this was. Then you kind of went limp like you'd fallen asleep.” He stopped there, but still held Prompto tightly. Prompto couldn't remember any of it. He chewed his lip.

“I feel all right, though. Like I just woke up. It must be stress. This week has been... difficult.”

“You should see a doctor.”

Prompto sighed, looked up at Gladio, saw the worry in his eyes, and couldn't say 'no'. “I'll make an appointment. It's probably just sleep-walking. But I'll go see someone. For you, big guy.” He forced out a small smile.

Gladio still looked troubled, but nodded. They kissed. Prompto moaned. It was a great kiss, full of feelings the two hadn't properly expressed. Gladio picked Prompto up and sat him on the counter, and Prompto wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist and arms around his neck. Gladio broke the kiss to work his mouth down Prompto's neck in a hot line, and Prompto moaned again. Fingers groped underneath his shirt and rubbed a nipple. Both men were getting hard from the interaction, having spent a week without any real intimacy, and Prompto desperately wanted to move this to the bedroom.

A knock at the door interrupted them before things could get really heavy, however, and they pulled away from each other. Prompto cleared his throat and said, “Pizza.” Gladio nodded, and they paid the man after some awkward shuffling. “Should, ah, we eat now, or...?” Prompto wasn't sure how to ask for what he wanted.

Gladio could read the temperature of room, though, and said, “We can always eat it later, if you want.”

“That sounds good.” Prompto smiled with a small blush. They dropped the pizza box on the counter and moved to the bedroom.

Gladio wasted no time in pulling Prompto's clothes off and picking the smaller man up. Prompto kissed at what skin he could reach, running fingers over Gladio's body and through his hair. Gladio deposited Prompto onto the bed and pulled off his own clothing before crawling over to the blonde. They embraced, and for a moment, the lust trickled away and was replaced by something deeper, heavier, something neither of them understood. Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked up into Gladio's amber eyes, searching for something, but what? Gladio seemed just as enthralled.

“Gladio,” Prompto whispered, “I-” But he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

“Yeah?” Gladio prodded, looking like there was more he wanted to hear and say.

“I'm sorry I worried you,” Prompto reached for the words, but that was all that came out.

Gladio cupped Prompto's cheek in his hand and murmured, “As long as you're ok, that's fine. You... mean a lot to me, Prom.”

Prompto's mouth was so dry he couldn't swallow. His heart slammed in his chest. “You mean a lot to me, too,” he managed to gasp out.

They kissed again, and that heavy feeling passed back into familiar lust. Prompto was relieved that they were back on ground that he could understand and navigate. He reached down and took hold of Gladio's cock, giving it a few light strokes. Gladio groaned in appreciation and bit Prompto's neck. Prompto whimpered, but tilted his head to give Gladio better access. He felt Gladio's warm hands run over his body and down to his ass, where they squeezed appreciatively. Prompto laid back, pulling Gladio with him and bringing his legs up to expose himself, letting Gladio know just what he wanted. Gladio nipped one last time at Prompto's neck, then reached to the nightstand for the bottle of lube Prompto kept there.

Gladio slicked up a finger and then, while peppering kisses down Prompto's chest and abs, pushed it inside the smaller man. Prompto gasped and moaned, loving the gentle stretch. He pushed back against the digit, crying out as it brushed that sensitive spot inside him. Gladio added more lube to his hand and pressed another finger in. As he did so, he kissed down to Prompto's achingly hard cock and ran his tongue over the underside. Prompto jumped and cried out Gladio's name, reaching down to grip the man's head. Gladio added a third finger as he took Prompto's dick into his mouth and sucked. He could taste the precum already dripping, and he bobbed his head a few times while twisting his fingers inside the man.

Prompto's mind blanked out with pleasure. He moaned for Gladio some more, begging him to use his cock, and Gladio sucked a few long drags up his shaft before moving away from Prompto's dick and removing his fingers. Prompto disliked the empty feeling it left him with, but he anticipated feeling something better, bigger filling him in a moment. Gladio grabbed Prompto's left leg and pulled it up to his chest, turning Prompto slightly to his right side. Prompto groaned, knowing how good the position was going to feel from previous experience. Gladio slicked up his cock, indulged in a few pumps of his fist, and lined himself up with Prompto's hole. He pushed in slowly, letting Prompto adjust to the girth, and waited for his partner's signal to begin rolling his hips. Prompto pressed back into him, encouraging his every movement, as he felt the cock brush his prostate in the most blissful of sensations.

They picked up speed, rocking together in a way they hadn't done in days, and Prompto had to throw an arm over his mouth to muffle the loud moans tumbling out of him. Gladio had one arm clutching Prompto's leg to his chest, and the other found its way to Prompto's cock. He stroked the blonde in pace with their thrusting, quick and a little rough, but Prompto loved it that way, and soon he was crying out Gladio's name, one hand clutching at his arm, the other one trying to muffle the noise. He came hard, and thick, sticky liquid covered his chest and stomach. Gladio thrust a few more times, savored the way Prompto's body clenched around him, then shot his load inside the other man. They both panted for breath and looked at one another's flushed faces. Prompto felt a warmth fill him as he met those amber eyes, and he smiled.

“Thanks for that, big guy.”

“Any time.”

They might have had a rough patch this week, but Prompto thought, looking into those eyes, that everything would be ok.

~

In Niflheim, red eyes glanced around in darkness. The mind behind the red eyes had a thought. 'What a great dream,' it thought, 'I hope I meet him again.' Then, considering the man from its dream, 'Gladio. His name was Gladio. And... me? I had a name, too?' It turned this over in its mind, searching for the word. Finally, it thought, 'Prompto. My name is Prompto.' And it was true.


	3. Suite Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio take a little vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for your wonderful comments and love! We get to see a little more of the other Prompto in this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy that. I'm working hard to keep up with my writing for this story, but updates might slow down over the next month. I'll do my best to always have something posted weekly though! ^.^
> 
> You know the Tumblr drill. If you wanna chat with me or send me requests, then please check out [my blog](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). It's a fun place.

Things were going well, for a while. Prompto and Gladio found a rhythm in their lives, a balance between the training and the relationship. There were still odd moments, when Prompto seemed to be a different person, but he was given a clean bill of health from a doctor, and they all wrote these eccentricities off as sleep-walking. One such occurrence happened at Noctis' apartment during one of their weekly dinners as a group. He had dozed off on the couch while Ignis finished up the food, and when he awoke, he reacted with surprise.

“I'm here again,” he said, looking around. He reached up and touched his face. The three looked at him with some trepidation.

“Prompto...” Concern painted Gladio's tone.

“Gladio!” Prompto saw him and jumped up, running to the man and hugging him like they hadn't met in days. “It's another wonderful dream... I hope I can stay longer this time...” He buried his face in Gladio's chest.

“Perhaps we should try to wake him?” Ignis said as he placed the platter of food he had been holding on the table. 

Gladio gripped Prompto's shoulders and gave a gentle shake, “Prompto, come on. It's time to eat now.”

Prompto looked at him with huge eyes, “Eat? I can...?” He looked at the food Ignis had laid out and inhaled deeply, “Wow... this really is the greatest dream ever.”

“Dude, you are seriously freaking me out,” Noctis said, walking over to them from the couch.

“Your name... your name is Noctis.” Prompto said slowly, then pointed to Ignis, “Ignis. We're... we're all friends, aren't we? I remember you from before...”

“Maybe he has a split personality or something. Did the doctor check for that?” Noctis was eyeing his best friend warily, like he was a wild animal loose in the apartment.

“He's one of the best neurologists in Insomnia. I'm sure he was thorough.” Ignis said.

“Is it ok if I start?” Prompto had sat down in front of the food, ignoring their conversation.

“Are you awake yet?” Gladio asked, touching his cheek lightly.

Prompto looked up at him, still wide-eyed, “I think I'm dreaming, but it all seems so real. I want it to be real. I want _you_ to be real, Gladio. You're so nice to me.” He nuzzled Gladio's hand. “And sometimes in my dreams, we're laying next to each other, and you hold me close. It's the greatest feeling in the world.”

“You remember us sleeping?” Gladio was a little uncomfortable talking about this in front of the others, but this strange version of Prompto was unabashed.

“Yeah, I have that dream more than any other. It never lasts very long, but I remember how warm you are. It's... never warm when I'm awake. It's... never anything.” He got a distant look in his eyes then, and Gladio gave him a little shake. He blinked, then said, “Is it ok if I eat? I want to try something before I wake up.”

Gladio looked at the other two, and Noctis just shrugged while Ignis said, “Perhaps eating will jostle him out of it.”

They took their places and dished out the food. A few bites into the meal, they heard some soft sounds coming from Prompto. Everyone looked at him and saw tears running down his cheeks as he chewed. Alarmed, Gladio reached out to him.

“Is this really a just a dream?” Prompto gasped out after swallowing. “It can't be.” He looked up at Gladio and said in a voice barely above a whisper, “I think I'm the dream. I don't really belong here. I think I'm someone else's memory.” Then his eyes glazed over and fluttered shut before he went limp in the chair. Gladio steadied him and gave a worried shake.

“Prompto? Come on, you gotta stop doing this. Prompto?”

“What?” Prompto opened his eyes again and looked around. “How did...?” He touched a cheek, “Am I crying?” He looked as bewildered as the others felt.

“Dude.” Noctis didn't have much else to follow that up with.

“It appears you've had another sleep-walking episode.” Ignis managed to keep his voice even and calming, “I believe they are becoming more frequent.”

Prompto looked at Gladio helplessly, “I don't remember any of it. Why was I crying?”

Gladio looked back at him, not sure what to say. These episodes just kept getting weirder. “You... were really excited about eating dinner with us. You kept insisting this was a dream, but when you started crying you were wondering...” he sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair, “You were wondering if you were the dream.”

“The doctor said everything is normal. I don't – I don't know why this is happening.” Frustration laced Prompto's voice, “All I remember is sitting on the couch, then I just wake up here.”

“Maybe you're pushing yourself too hard,” Noctis said, “Maybe you should take a vacation or something.”

“We can put your Crownsguard training on hold for a week,” Gladio offered, “If it'll help.”

“Why don't you both take a break?” Noctis asked in a moment of inspiration, “I bet Ignis could get a reservation at a deluxe hotel for you guys.”

“I could make some calls.” Ignis confirmed.

Prompto was blushing and stammered out, “You really don't have to do that! I'm ok. Really.”

Gladio reached out and touched his arm gently, “It's ok to take a break once in a while, Prom.”

Prompto blushed even deeper at Gladio's affection. They didn't make a big deal about their relationship in front of others, didn't really talk about it much to each other for that matter, but Gladio's gesture told Prompto enough about his feelings. Prompto swallowed and nodded, “Ok. But I can't afford a hotel, certainly not a deluxe one. I'll just stay home and play video games or something.”

“Nuh-uh.” Noctis shook his head, a sly grin crossing his face, “This one's on me. Ignis will take care of the reservation. You just relax.”

Prompto felt like he could cry again, looking at his friends. They honestly cared about him, and it was almost too much for his heart to take. “Noct,” he said, voice a little hoarse, “you're the best friend a guy could ask for. Thanks.”

They finished up dinner, and a few days later, Ignis called to let Prompto and Gladio know the reservation had been attended to. They just had to pack their bags and check in that weekend. Prompto found himself suddenly nervous about the whole thing – sure, Gladio and he had been dating for over a year now, but were they really ready for a week long vacation together? He wondered if he should talk to Gladio about it, but as the week wore on, he always found excuses not to bring it up. They would deal with the whole thing as it came.

~

“He reserved the honeymoon suite?!” Prompto yelped when the lady at the check-in desk went over their room information.

“Um, yes, sir,” the woman smiled a bit nervously at him, shaken by his sudden outburst, “deluxe honeymoon suite, check out next Friday.”

Prompto gaped at her, and then looked to Gladio. His cheeks burned. Gladio just shrugged and said, “Sounds good to me.”

Prompto couldn't believe this. Here he was, a commoner, in one of the ritziest hotels in Insomnia, about to stay for a week in their best room. How had his life taken such a turn? The lobby of this place alone looked like it could be a room of the Citadel. What would one of their suites be like? Honeymoon suite! That must be Ignis' way of playing a prank on them. Then a little thought in his head popped up, 'I hope we brought enough lube.' The thought set his cheeks to flaming again, and he hugged his bag to his chest, trying to calm down.

He felt warmth and weight around his shoulders as Gladio draped an arm over him and said softly, “You're cute when you're flustered, but you gotta calm down. This is supposed to be a relaxing week, remember?” Prompto looked to him and nodded, tongue tied for the moment. Gladio turned back to the lady at the counter, who was blushing a bit herself, and finished the check-in process.

~

The room was as grand as Prompto had imagined – grander, even. It came equipped with a massive bed, a fully stocked bar, a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub big enough for five people, a chandelier overhead, and a balcony view of Insomnia that was simply breathtaking. Prompto was glad he had packed his camera so he could get some shots of the skyline at sunset.

“This is amazing,” Prompto breathed, dropping his bag on the floor, “I can't believe Noct and Iggy set this up for us.”

Gladio stepped up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist, leaning down to nuzzle Prompto's neck, “They care about you, Prom. Well, Noct does, and Iggy cares about Noct,” Prompto pinched Gladio's arm at that point, but chuckled anyway, “I think we all just want you to feel better.”

“So I can stop ruining our dinners with my weirdness.” Prompto tried to make it a joke, but his voice was just a little too tight, too guilty, to pull it off.

“Hey.” Gladio flipped Prompto around to look at him, “Don't think like that. It won't last forever. Let's just enjoy this week, and I'm sure it'll help.”

Prompto nodded, ran his hands up Gladio's chest and took hold of his jacket collar, tugging him close. “Where should we start?” He asked in a low tone.

Gladio grinned and said, “Well, that bed looks a little too neat for my tastes. Why don't we make a mess?”

They made love fast and hard on the bed, the couch, in the bathtub, just about anywhere they could manage it over the next few days. Prompto's favorite moment came when Gladio took him bent over the bar and he came so hard his vision whited out for a second. Gladio had packed a few toys as well, and the two experimented with some vibrators and cock rings, and once Gladio even tied Prompto up to the headboard and they tried out some role play, which Prompto decided he very much enjoyed, though wasn't quite ready to admit it. His cheeks burned every time he thought about how much he loved the feeling of Gladio dominating him, but he thought he might do a little independent research when he got home so they could try out something new next time. All around, it was a great start to their week. In between sex, they slept, ate, watched TV together, and Gladio even read some of his latest trashy romance novel out loud for Prompto to giggle at. Things went so smoothly that Prompto wondered why he had ever been nervous about this trip. Gladio was perfect, and there were no incidents between them. At least, there were none until the fourth night. 

They had just finished a round of lovemaking, and Prompto had dozed off against Gladio's chest while the other man read more of his book, when the blonde shifted and opened his eyes. He looked around, then up to Gladio and said, “This place is new.”

Gladio put his book down and ran a hand over Prompto's cheek, “Hey, there, other Prompto.”

“'Other Prompto'?” The blonde mulled the words over, “I guess I really am just someone's dream. Prompto,” he said, tasting the name, “Prompto. That's... my name, too, you know? I don't know how I know it, but someone called me that name, a long time ago.” Then, in an abrupt change of topic, “Why are we naked? Why do we sleep next to each other all the time? I don't understand what it means.”

Gladio considered his words carefully, then said, “I could show you. Maybe it'll help you remember some things.”

“I'd like that. I... like you, Gladio. I'm always happy when I dream and you're there. Or am I awake right now? I wish I knew.”

Gladio wrapped one arm around Prompto's slim waist and tipped his chin up with the other hand. Prompto's eyes were wide and curious, his hands resting on Gladio's bare chest. He made no move to lean in or push Gladio away, so the larger man dipped his head and pressed their lips together. Prompto gasped into the kiss, but then melted, closing his eyes and kissing back hungrily. Gladio couldn't help but be amused. Whoever this version of Prompto was acted like he had never been kissed before, and he kissed Gladio with an endearing mixture of inexperience and enthusiasm. Gladio pulled back from the sloppy kiss and brushed a thumb over his cheek, “Relax,” he said gently, “breathe through your nose. Do you remember doing any of this together?” He ran fingertips over Prompto's bare skin and felt goosebumps break out.

Prompto looked at him with shining eyes and shook his head 'no'. “But I like it,” he whispered breathlessly. “I don't think anyone's ever touched me like that before.”

“Well, what can you remember?” Gladio asked, trying to get a better grip on who this other Prompto was and why he would show up like this.

Prompto's brow furrowed as he thought about it, “Other than the dreams where I'm with you... I don't really know. Darkness. Cold. Pain, sometimes, but that's gone now. I... remember a voice. A woman's voice. Telling me to wake up. Telling me my name. I don't know who she is, though.” He looked troubled now, “I wish I could remember more. I can't tell what's real and what's a dream, or if I even exist. Gladio, I... I'm scared. I don't want to leave this place. It's warm and you're here with me, and if I go back, then it'll just be darkness and emptiness. I don't want to live that other life. Why can't I just have this?” He was close to tears now.

Gladio embraced him and said, “You've got me. I'm here. You don't need to be worried, because I'm not going anywhere. I... love you, Prom. I hope you'll remember that.”

“Love?” There was surprise in Prompto's voice, “Love?” he repeated, “Is that what I feel, too?” He looked up into Gladio's eyes and asked, “Do I love you, Gladio?”

Gladio felt his heart constrict and said quietly, “Only you can answer that, Prompto.”

“Hm.” Prompto thought it over, “I think I do, then. I feel happy when you're near me, and I never want you to leave. Isn't that love? I think I knew once, but I've forgotten now. Can you... will you show me? What it means to love?”

Gladio was perplexed, but did his best, anyway. “I can try, if that's what you want. Tell me to stop if it's too much.” He pulled Prompto back in for another kiss and ran fingers up and down the blonde's skin. Prompto shivered under the touch and moaned into his mouth. Gladio broke away from Prompto's mouth and began to kiss down his neck and chest. Prompto twitched and gasped at every brush of his lips and soon was sporting a hard on that ached desperately to be touched.

“It feels so good,” he groaned as Gladio began to stroke him lightly. “I didn't think anything could feel this good.”

Gladio smiled and said, “I didn't think you could be this sensitive. Do you want me to continue?”

Prompto looked at him, not entirely sure what “continuing” entailed, but desperately wanting it. He nodded, and Gladio ducked his head down to place a kiss on the tip of Prompto's cock before licking the underside. Prompto stiffened and cried out, not expecting that sort of pleasure. Gladio took Prompto into his mouth then and sucked up the shaft. Prompto bucked his hips at the sensation, grabbing at Gladio for stability. “Gladio!” he shouted, and, after a few more of those motions, he felt a deep, tightening heat build in his gut and explode in hot pleasure. He came hard into Gladio's mouth, shaking and twitching.

Gladio swallowed and pulled away, wiping his face. “I don't think you've come that fast since we first started dating,” he joked. Prompto just panted and buried his face in Gladio's skin. He couldn't think of anything to do or say, so he just rode out the afterglow of his orgasm. “I don't suppose that jogs any memories, does it?” Gladio asked him as he held the blonde tight to his body.

“No,” Prompto whispered, “but is it ok if we do that again sometime?” He placed a kiss to Gladio's collarbone.

Gladio chuckled and ran fingers through blond hair, “Anything for you, Prom, no matter which version you are. I'll love both of you.”

Prompto blushed and closed his eyes, “This was a great dream,” he murmured, “The best one yet. Thank you, Gladio. I love you, too.” When Prompto opened his eyes again he looked around and said, “Did I do it again? I feel like I fell asleep.”

“So you still don't remember, huh?”

Prompto heaved a sigh and said, “What if this doesn't stop? What if it's not stress, and I'm just... messed up?”

Gladio shook his head, “There's nothing wrong with you, Prom. Maybe there's something happening that we don't understand, but I won't stop loving you for it. I-”

“Loving me?” Prompto looked up at Gladio, and a huge blush filled his face, “Really? Is that... is that how you feel about me?”

Gladio blinked, then said, “You really _don't_ remember any of it. Yeah, Prom. That's how I feel about you. For real.”

Prompto's heart fluttered almost painfully against his chest and he tried hard to find the right words. “I, um, I feel the same way, I think. About you.” He looked away, blushing to his roots, “I love you, too, Gladio.”

Gladio tugged Prompto's chin back over and kissed him. Prompto kissed back, as hungry as before, but with much more skill. Their bodies shifted, and Gladio pinned him to the bed. They made love again, full of passion and fire for each other, unable to get enough of their scent, taste, or feel. It felt so right, Prompto thought while laying in post-orgasmic bliss, to be in Gladio's arms. Even with whatever was happening in his head, he was sated and happy. 'He loves me,' Prompto thought, pressing a kiss to Gladio's neck, 'We're in love.' He couldn't stifle the grin that crossed his face. 

~

Back in Niflheim, red eyes blinked and focused in the shadows. 'Gladio loves me, and I love him,' Prompto thought, 'Even if he's only a dream. I'll always love him.' The eyes closed, and, unnoticed by racks and racks of his brethren, Prompto drifted back into the darkness. 'Maybe if I love him hard enough, he'll be real. He'll be real, and we could be together.'


	4. Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucis and Niflheim make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things progress forward in this chapter - a little more porn, a little more plot. I hope everyone enjoys it. I worry that the pacing is a bit slow right now, but there's a lot of set up involved for this story to make sense. Anyway, thanks, all, for your comments and kudos and bookmarks! Much love. ^.^
> 
> If you'd like to chat on Tumblr, then you can find me over [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/), obsessing about FFXV and booty.

“Your dad agreed to _what_?” Prompto choked out when Noctis told him the news. Noctis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking troubled.

“I guess the Nifs sent over someone with peace terms, and now I'm... getting married? I don't know, man.”

Prompto gaped at him, all attention to his lunch forgotten. It had been two years since they had graduated and Prompto had started his Crownsguard training. Tensions had only increased with Niflheim, skirmishes were fought outside Insomnia, but now, out of the blue, they had sent peace terms. Had the Glaives really done that good of a job fighting off their advances? Prompto chewed his lip.

“But it's Lady Lunafreya, right? Couldn't be much better than that. You guys still talk through that notebook and everything.”

Noctis glanced away from him at mention of the notebook, ears burning a little. “Sure, I guess,” he finally said.

“What does Ignis think about this?”

“Oh, you know him. 'Duty' and all that.”

“And what about you? You seem... less than thrilled.”

Noctis looked back over at his best friend. If he could be honest with anyone, it was Prompto. “I guess I just wish I could make these choices on my terms, you know? I'll do it, of course, but I wish I had the chance to say 'no'.”

“Yeah, you never did like being a prince,” Prompto observed, “But you're not all that bad at it, I think. I mean, I'd follow you.”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about that.”

“Hm?”

“I have to go to Altissia, you know, for the wedding. I... want you to come with. As one of my Crownsguard, and, uh, my best man. If you're cool with that.”

Prompto lit up immediately, “Dude, I'd love that! Woo! Road trip!” 

In spite of everything, Noctis cracked a smile. “It's gonna be a long trip. We have to take the ferry there and all. But Ignis'll be there, and so will Gladio. It actually could be kinda fun. Just you and Gladio try to keep your hands off each other for five minutes, all right?”

“Wha- hey!” Prompto blushed, knowing he and Gladio had been caught more than once making out when and where they shouldn't be. “We're not that bad.”

“I don't know,” Noctis was teasing him now, “You two have been at it for years now. Maybe we ought to make this a double wedding.”

Prompto's blush deepened, “Don't even joke about that. Especially around Gladio. You'll put ideas into his head.” Then, “So when do we leave?”

“Next week. Consider yourself officially done with Crownsguard training. You'll get new clothes and everything.”

Prompto felt his nerves edge in, “I'm still not that great at combat,” he admitted, “I always get my ass handed to me in the yard. But I'll do my best.”

“I've seen you shoot, Prom, you're great at it. Spend this week practicing how to summon a weapon, and you'll be fine if we have to fight on the way.”

“What are the odds, do you think?”

Noctis shrugged, “No idea. I only ever left Insomnia as a kid. I've heard stories about monsters and daemons beyond the wall, though, so maybe we'll have to deal with that.”

Prompto chewed his lip as he thought it over, “Sounds scary. But I'll stick by you, Noct. So, do you think I'll get to meet Lady Lunafreya?”

“What, have a crush, or something?”

“Agh, no! I just think she seems really nice, is all.” Prompto had never told Noctis of the letter Lunafreya had sent him as a child when he found the wounded Chibi – Pryna – and nursed her back to health, but he still thought of her fondly for it. Sometimes, even though they had never met, he thought he could imagine her speaking to him, gentle and reassuring.

“Yeah, she is,” Noctis replied, “I think you'll like her.”

Prompto smiled at him and said, “Let's do this, dude! Operation: Dream Wedding is a go!”

“Ugh, don't call it that.” But Noctis was laughing.

~

Things had begun to move in Niflheim. Prompto's eyes opened to new surroundings once – a ship, people moving with purpose from station to station, the sounds of an engine coming to life. He knew without knowing how that he had been assigned to an important guard. They were going, leaving the darkness and crossing countries to reach their destination.

_Lucis_ , some part of him supplied, _You're going to Lucis to annihilate the enemy. Protect the Emperor. Die for the Emperor. Kill the enemy._

'I don't want that,' Prompto thought, 'I want to see Gladio again. Is he in Lucis? He's not my enemy.' Prompto closed his eyes again, feeling heavy.

_Shouldn't be awake_ , the commanding voice in his head interrupted, _Sleep until you're activated._

'Maybe I'll see him... in Lucis...' Prompto fell back into the dark.

~

“Do you think I've packed enough?” Prompto was going through his bag a final time.

“I don't know, how many bottles of hair gel did you bring?” Gladio joked. Prompto punched his arm lightly. “Whatever you don't have, we can pick up along the way. Altissia's got some great shopping, I hear.”

“I hope Noct is ok with all this.” Prompto dropped his bag and flopped onto the bed beside Gladio, who had been laying down and watching him fuss over packing. “It's a lot to handle all at once.”

“What about you? Once Noct gets married, you guys won't be able to just hang out whenever you want.”

“Yeah,” Prompto exhaled. He had thought of that, but hadn't wanted to dwell on it, “But at least I'll be one of his Guard. And this road trip will be fun. One last big hurrah! I'm gonna try to get as many photos as I can along the way, so Noctis has something to remember it by. Lunafreya, too.”

Gladio rolled over and placed an arm on either side of Prompto, “Take it easy out there. If we run into trouble, just hang back and shoot from a distance. Stay on your feet and keep aware of your surroundings.”

“Aw, big guy, if I were crazy, I'd say you were worried about me or something. It's almost like you like me.”

Gladio poked Prompto's cheek a bit roughly before saying, “I'm serious. We leave tomorrow. We have to be ready for anything on the road.”

“Well, if we're leaving tomorrow, then why are we wasting time now?” Prompto waggled his eyebrows. “Who knows when we'll get alone time after this?”

Gladio wanted to continue with his lecture, but let it drop in favor of kissing his boyfriend. He moved his body until he covered Prompto, and pressed one leg between the blonde's, rubbing a light friction against his crotch. Prompto sighed happily and rolled his hips back against Gladio, kissing him deeply and cupping his face with both hands. He ran a thumb over the bottom of the scar Gladio had acquired a year back protecting Noctis from a drunkard, and when they broke the kiss, Prompto ghosted his lips over the mark.

They stood and stripped down, then Gladio grabbed Prompto and pushed him against a nearby wall, claiming his mouth again. Prompto moaned into him and hooked a leg around his waist, grinding their hard lengths together. Gladio responded by grabbing the blonde's wrists and pinning them above his head, which elicited further moaning from the man. Bare chests rubbed together as Gladio pressed closer, plundering Prompto's mouth with his tongue. When he backed off, Prompto was panting and flushed, and he twisted slightly in Gladio's grasp.

“C'mon, Gladio, let me touch you,” he all but whined.

“I don't know,” Gladio replied with a devious grin, “Have you been a good boy?”

The words made Prompto's cock twitch, and he fell into their familiar roles like an ingrained habit, “Please, sir, I'll be a good boy. Let me make you feel good.”

Gladio leaned back in and kissed up Prompto's neck to his ear, where he whispered, “Then on your knees, toy. I want to see you suck my cock.” He released his grip on the blonde's wrists.

Prompto shivered and did as he was told, eager to please Gladio in their bedroom game. They had been playing around with dom and subbing for a while now, ever since Prompto discovered how much he loved it when Gladio took charge or got rough. Gladio was plenty happy to oblige his lover and had to admit he enjoyed the way Prompto looked when he was restrained or covered in spit and cum. Prompto always made the best noises and expressions. The blonde ran his hands up Gladio's legs and pressed kisses to the skin nearest his cock, knowing Gladio liked a little teasing before going in for the mouthful.

“Not yet,” Gladio commanded as Prompto opened his mouth to take the man in. Prompto glanced up with a curious look. Gladio snagged a black bandanna that had been discarded on top of the nearby dresser and tied it around Prompto's eyes. “You look good like this, toy,” Gladio said, taking hold of a handful of hair in the back of Prompto's head and tugging, “I bet you'll love it when I fuck your face.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Prompto moaned in the darkness of the blindfold, dick achingly hard, but he knew better than to touch himself without Gladio's permission. “Please give me your cock.”

He felt a familiar heavy press against his cheek and some stickiness as Gladio smeared precum over him. Prompto opened his mouth and lolled out his tongue, not caring if he got drool on himself, knowing Gladio loved the visual. “That's a good toy,” Gladio purred as he guided Prompto's head forward and let the smaller man's mouth envelop his cock. Prompto sucked greedily and let Gladio control the speed of his head movements. Soon, Gladio was thrusting into Prompto's throat, and Prompto's eyes watered underneath the bandanna from the deep intrusion. He braced himself on Gladio's hips, lost in the movement and the pull at the back of his head. His entire world was Gladio, and though he couldn't see the man, he knew from memory the look that would be on his face, all lust and focus. The thought of having Gladio's singular attention on him sent a thrill through Prompto, and he moaned around the cock in his throat.

“You like that, don't you, toy?” Gladio groaned out as he face-fucked Prompto, “You like this thick cock down your throat.”

Prompto very much did, and he showed his appreciation by sucking harder at it. Gladio gave a few more deep thrusts, knowing from their experience that Prompto could take him down to the base. Then he pulled back entirely and watched the thick tendrils of spit drip down his cock and Prompto's chin. Prompto panted and asked, “Was I good, sir?”

“You were excellent, toy. So good that I'm going to reward you.”

Prompto knew exactly what that meant, and his dick twitched again, desperate for release. Still, he wanted to be a good sub, and he asked, “How do you want me, sir?”

Prompto felt a hand under his chin tip his head up and he imagined what Gladio would look like, skin flushed and eyes dilated. “Keep the blindfold on,” Gladio commanded, “Stand up and turn around.” Gladio helped him do just that, and Prompto felt himself pressed to the wall. He moaned at the friction it created on his cock. There was body heat against his back and the insistent press of hardness to his inner thigh as Gladio leaned over and whispered, “Stay there. Hands off yourself.” Then Gladio was gone, and Prompto was left bracing himself to the wall, wanting nothing more than to roll his hips against it for some sort of relief.

It seemed like an eternity was passing as Prompto stood there, blind and aching for touch. He could hear Gladio moving around at first and imagined the man was fetching lube, but then there were no sounds at all, and Prompto trembled as he waited in anticipation for whatever was to come. He dared not disobey Gladio's orders, but couldn't stop a small whine from escaping his throat as time crept past him. Then there were hands on him, groping his ass, and a voice close to his ear murmured, “Getting impatient, were you, toy? Couldn't wait for me to get back?”

“I missed your touch, sir,” Prompto said truthfully, “But I did what you said.”

“Mm-hm. You're a very good toy,” Gladio purred and gave a light slap to Prompto's backside. Prompto jumped, but then moaned. Both parties knew how the blonde felt about spanking. Gladio gave a throaty chuckle, but didn't pursue the action. Their paddle was at his place, anyway. “I'm going to fuck you,” Gladio growled lightly into Prompto's ear, “but first I want to see you touch yourself.” Prompto felt the larger man grab his wrist and press a small bottle into his hand. Lube, Prompto assumed. “Finger yourself for me.”

Prompto fumbled a little in his blindness with the cap to the bottle and squeezed out a helping of slick fluid onto his fingers. He stuck his ass out and arched his back, reaching behind himself to feel for his hole. Gladio sat down on the bed, watching Prompto's every movement and stroking his thick cock in appreciation. “Yeah, that's right,” he purred, edging Prompto on, “Touch yourself the way you want me to touch you. Show me what you like, you dirty toy.” Prompto moaned at his words, swept away in the man's voice. He loved it when Gladio praised him in bed; any kind of affirmation from his partner was enough to get his dick dripping.

Prompto already had three fingers working inside himself, stretching and pressing to his most sensitive areas. It was little difficult at this angle, but he used one hand to spread his cheeks open while the other groped around inside, loosening him up. Gladio watched intently, stroking himself to the view. Prompto was moaning and rocking his hips as he fingered himself, little high-pitched whines that spoke of his need for more. When he was satisfied and could no longer wait to claim the blonde's body, Gladio stood and said, “That's enough.” He walked over and took a handful of Prompto's hair, pulling his head back to say to him, “How badly do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please,” Prompto moaned, blind and desperate, “Please, sir, I need your cock. Fuck me hard.”

Gladio released his grip on Prompto's hair and took his hips in hand. Prompto braced himself against the wall, and Gladio pushed in, a bit rougher than usual, and bit down on Prompto's shoulder. The blonde cried out, rolled his hips backward, and felt Gladio's length fill him. Gladio took a moment to lean in and whisper in Prompto's ear, “We green?”

Prompto nodded, “Green,” he replied.

The affirmation was all Gladio needed before pulling out and slamming back into Prompto's small body. Prompto fell forward slightly, and the front of his chest pressed to the wall. After a few more thrusts, Gladio shifted his grip to Prompto's arms, pulling them back, causing the blonde's body to arch elegantly. Prompto couldn't see a thing, but every sensation set his mind ablaze, the deep friction of Gladio's cock was incredible, and when the larger man took hold of him, pulling his arms away, Prompto was left with his face and chest pressed to the wall, body rocking back and forth between it and Gladio. He moaned and swore, overcome by the pleasure of their movements. Still, his cock was untouched, and he desperately wished for some relief.

“S-sir,” he gasped, “Please... I need...”

“Yeah?” Gladio grunted as he picked up speed, “What do you need, toy? Beg me for it.”

“Please, sir!” Prompto cried out as Gladio plowed into his prostate repeatedly, “Please let me come!”

At that, Gladio released Prompto's right arm and took hold of his cock. He fucked the blonde fast and hard, pumping his dick to match their pace. Prompto reached back with his free arm and clutched Gladio's thigh, digging in his fingers. He moaned into the wall. “Come for me, toy,” Gladio commanded, “Show me how much you love my cock.”

Prompto could take no more, and he shouted his pleasure as a thick spurt of cum shot from him and splattered against the wall. Gladio fucked him a few seconds more and then joined the blonde in orgasm, emptying himself into the other man as deeply as he could press. Prompto's knees felt so weak that he slumped in Gladio's arms, resting half his weight on the wall and the rest on his partner. He caught his breath there, and when Gladio pulled out, he felt the trickle of cum run down his thighs with some satisfaction.

Gladio pulled the blindfold off, rubbed Prompto's back, and murmured softly, “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Prompto responded, turning around to face his boyfriend, “You're too good to me.” He encircled Gladio with his arms and pulled the man close. They embraced for a moment, then Gladio suggested moving to the bed. Prompto nodded, and the two curled up together, Gladio running fingers over the blonde's skin and whispering promises of love and adoration interspersed with gentle kisses. Prompto loved the aftercare as much as the fucking, and he closed his eyes to drift off to the affection.

~

“Gladio?” A gentle shake, “Gladio, please wake up.”

Gladio blinked his eyes open and looked to Prompto, who had been dreaming in his arms. Other Prompto was back, it seemed, and there was fear in his eyes. “Prom, what's wrong?”

“They're coming,” Prompto said, “Or, we're going. I'm not sure which it is.”

“What are you talking about?”

He screwed his face up as he thought hard about the situation. “I'm not sure. I just know it's bad. This is Lucis, right? We're in Lucis?”

“Of course.” Gladio had sat up and pulled Prompto close, trying to comfort him. This other side of him had come and gone over the last two years, sometimes months went by without an appearance, sometimes he showed up daily, but he had never been frightened before. Gladio wondered if it was because Prompto was worried about their trip.

“Well, there are people coming to Lucis, and they mean to do terrible things.” Prompto looked up into Gladio's face, eyes wide with sincerity and concern, “I'm... I'm with them, and we're going to Lucis. They want me to hurt people, to hurt you. I don't want that!” He started to cry.

“Prompto, what... what are you talking about? You're right here with me. Everything is ok.”

“It isn't!” Prompto sat up like a bolt, pulling out of Gladio's embrace, “There are bad people telling me to do bad things, and I don't know if I can stop myself! I don't want to lose you, Gladio...” He gasped his words out around the tears. “I want to be yours forever.”

Gladio pulled him back into a hug and tried to figure out what the hell Prompto meant by all of this. “You must be worried about the treaty with Niflheim,” he finally said, “It's tough, but His Majesty is making the right call. Everything is going to work out.” Prompto just cried into Gladio's chest until he stilled and looked back up.

“I did it again, didn't I?” Prompto wiped at his face, “Why was I crying this time?”

“You were freaked about the Nifs, I think. I couldn't understand half of what you were saying. You always talk about yourself like you're a different person.”

Prompto blew out a sigh, “I'm sorry for being such a weirdo. Thanks for dealing with me.” He laid his head back down on Gladio's chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Gladio petting Prompto's hair gently, until the older man spoke up, “Are you worried about losing me?”

“I... Was I talking about that?”

“Yeah. You said you wanted to be mine forever.”

Prompto felt his stomach flip and his cheeks burn, “I-I love you, Gladio. I guess I do worry that something could happen on the road.”

“Here, then,” Gladio shifted and leaned out of bed to snatch the bandanna they had used as a blindfold earlier from the ground. He tied it around Prompto's upper arm, “Wear this, and you'll always remember that you're mine. I love you, too, Prom.” He pulled Prompto in for a kiss. Prompto clutched at the larger man, kissed him back with a desperation he hadn't known he felt, and when they pulled apart, his skin was flushed and his cock twitched. Gladio grinned at him, “I guess we've got enough time until we have to be at the Citadel. What do you think?” He reached down and stroked Prompto's thigh. Prompto nodded and all but tackled his boyfriend for another kiss. When they made love that second time, it was sweet and gentle, and both men whispered pledges to the other as their bodies moved as one.

~

_“You can fight this._   
_Prompto..._   
_I'll see you soon.”_

~

Airship engines roared as the Niflheim fleet crossed Eos toward Insomnia. The plans were in motion, and little would stop the Emperor or the man who pulled his strings.


	5. Blessed Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal, meetings, and a return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving on to the next phase of the story now. It helps if you've seen "Kingsglaive", but hopefully it's not impossible to understand if you haven't. I would still totally recommend seeing the movie, though, just to get the rest of the FFXV story. And Nyx. Watch it for Nyx. <3
> 
> Want to ask me questions about this crazy story, or demand that I write more Omegaverse? lol. You can drop me an ask on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

Prompto was nervous the entire time they were at the Citadel. Sure, he had visited here before to train with Gladio, but he had never been allowed in the throne room. He was just a commoner after all, and now he was setting foot in royal territory. He tried to bow when it was appropriate, tried to stand straight and still, to show his respect, but his nerves were on fire throughout. Noctis and King Regis said their words to one another, and soon enough they were departing, heading out of Insomnia, out into the rest of Lucis, their final destination Altissia. Worry gnawed at him as they left. He tried to be at ease, to crack jokes and help Noctis forget about his own concerns, but it wasn't so simple. Something in his mind whispered warnings to him, and he couldn't shake the feelings left over from the night before.

~

Something woke Prompto, and, to his dismay, it wasn't because he was with Gladio. The commands that brought him to were sharp, simple, and unobjectionable.

_Protect the Emperor. Destroy the enemy._

The others around him were coming alive as well, red eyes focusing on their target: Insomnia. The city sprawled beneath them, beautiful in the sunlight. Their ship landed, and Prompto was among the first out of the vessel, and all their bodies lined up in an orderly fashion. A crowd had gathered outside their perimeter, some shouting, and others in the official garb of Lucis had assembled to greet them. The Emperor was coming, but more importantly, so was _he_. 'Who?' Prompto thought, head pounding from all the noise and excitement. 'Who is the true master?' And then, in a thought that felt more pressing, 'Where is Gladio?'

Prompto looked around, stared at the men in uniform across from them, and registered them as Crownsguard. Could Gladio be among them? His heart – no, wait, his heart didn't pound. In fact, he felt nothing beat in his chest. Where was the warmth of his dreams? Where was his skin, or his hair? Panic set in, and he would have reached up, would have touched his face to find out what lay between him and the world, but that insistent command kept him in place. Stock-still, Prompto screamed inside.

~

They had made it at last to Galdin Quay. It took some doing, what with the car breaking down and needing a push all the way to Hammerhead, but after getting it fixed up, the group was back on their way. They stood and stretched in the warmth of the beach now, Prompto snapping shots of the ocean, the resort, everything he could see. They would catch the ferry from here, all the way to Altissia, and Noctis would be married. Prompto wondered how his best friend was holding up. They had managed some combat against local beasts back near Hammerhead, and Noctis had seemed so alive then. The heat of real battle was surprising to Prompto, and he almost lost his footing several times, but they had persevered and taken out the pests. When they returned to the pit stop, Gladio had pulled Prompto behind the building, and they made out against the wall, almost going a little too far, until Noctis peeked his head around and called for them to get off each other and back to the car.

Now they were ready for the next leg of their journey, and they approached the resort with the intention to head to the docks. A strange man stepped forward, however, and informed them that the ferries were no longer running. After a short exchange, the “man of no consequence”, as he referred to himself, left them wondering what the hell kind of conversation they had just had. But sure enough, just as the man had said, there were no ferries running now, and they were forced to strike up a deal with a man named Dino – what kind of a name was that, anyway? – to secure themselves passage to Altissia. But it was getting late, and the group decided to camp for the evening before tackling Dino's request.

~

No matter how many people Prompto passed or how carefully he looked at their faces, he recognized none of them. No Noctis, no Ignis, and, worst of all, no Gladio. He marched in line with the others all the way to the Citadel, flanking the car that bore the Emperor and the Chancellor. The Chancellor, now _he_ was the important one, Prompto's mind told him. Obey him at all costs. But all Prompto really wanted to do was find the man he loved. He wanted to dream again, or wake up from this dream, whichever it was, and be back in Gladio's arms. Back with warmth and skin and softness. However, all Prompto could do was march. They were an intimidating line, and the people they passed often stopped their shouting to wonder at them, but Prompto knew their true purpose here. Their procession was like a lit fuse on a bomb, and it crept ever closer to its destination. Once they arrived at the Citadel, that bomb would explode, and it spelled the doom of Insomnia.

They stopped outside the building, and Prompto marveled at it. In a day, this place would be in shambles, and he ached to know he had no choice but to be a part of it. Then a voice played in his head, not the commanding drone of _protect. kill._ that he had heard since waking up, but something soft and comforting, familiar in her tone.

_“You can fight this._  
_Prompto..._  
_I'll see you soon.”_

It was like a memory, words he had heard before replaying through him when he needed them the most. 'Yes,' he thought, 'I can fight this. I can find Gladio and stop this voice in my head.' But who was the speaker? So many voices he listened to, and he didn't understand any of their origins. It was hard to tell what part of him was real when he had all these jumbled voices and dreams and memories. But he held on to one thing: 'Prompto,' he thought with determination, 'My name is Prompto.'

~

That night, Ignis cooked them a simple meal with ingredients they had gathered during their trip. It was delicious, despite its lack of frill, and Prompto ate with gusto. The group laughed and joked around the fire, and not far off, the sound of waves lapping the shore lulled them into relaxation. In the distance, they could see the lights from the resort, people still up drinking and enjoying themselves, but things were much calmer here at camp. Gladio had bought a pack of beer, and each of them sipped while they chatted. At one point, after Prompto's second drink, the blonde got up and moved to sit on Gladio's lap, because it just seemed like the best idea in the world right then.

Noctis laughed and said, “We better cut you off, or you two will end up doing it in the tent while we're trying to sleep.”

“Nuh-uh!” Prompto replied emphatically, “I didn't even pack any lube!” It seemed like a logical argument.

“Fifty gil says Gladio did,” Noctis replied, taking another swing from his bottle, head buzzing pleasantly.

“Why drag me into this?” Gladio said, though the hand that wasn't holding his beer was wrapped securely around Prompto's waist, and just a moment before he had been pressing a kiss to the skin behind Prompto's ear.

Prompto gasped like something scandalous had just happened and asked Gladio, “Did you pack lube?”

“Of course he did,” Ignis chimed in, not a doubt in his voice, “Gladio is prepared for any situation.”

Gladio raised his bottle in toast to Ignis and replied, “You know me well.”

Prompto gasped again and cried out, “Gladiooooo!”

At the same time, Noctis laughed and said, “Knew it! Fifty gil! Pay up!”

Gladio looked to Prompto and said, “You think Galdin Quay is romantic? I hear Altissia has some of the nicest hotels in Eos. Wouldn't want to be unprepared for a night there, don't you think?” He tipped a wink at the blonde. Prompto blushed and stuttered, but then ducked his head and curled into Gladio's chest. It was warm, and his heartbeat was steady, and when Prompto closed his eyes, the swimming sensation from the alcohol in his system quieted a little. Gladio's hand wandered to the bandanna on Prompto's arm and gave it a soft tug, and Prompto understood his meaning. He smiled a secret smile.

Their night was long and full of laughter, though Ignis cut off Noctis and Prompto from drinking anymore once Prompto tried to take a photo of them all and somehow tripped on his way over from the tripod to join the group. He ended up with a picture of them in a heap, halfway to falling down, though luckily none of them landed near the fire. The group shared a laugh over that one, though Ignis was less amused. They didn't retire to the tent until the early hours of the morning, and even then, Noctis caught Prompto's arm before either man could join the other two inside.

“Hey, Prom, one sec.”

“Yeah, Noct? What's up?”

“Thanks. For being here. I don't know if I could do this without you.”

“Aw, dude, I think that's the alcohol talking. But you know I'm always here for you.” Prompto laughed.

“No, for real. You mean a lot to me. So thank you.”

“Man, you're gonna make me cry.” Prompto threw an arm over Noctis' shoulders. “Let's just call it a night, huh? I think if I don't lay down, I'm gonna fall over.”

Noctis laughed and said, “Ok ok. Bed time.” They stumbled into the tent together, where Gladio was already snoring, and Ignis was tucked into his bedroll. They laid down, and Prompto rested his head on Noctis' arm. 

After a moment, Prompto leaned in close and whispered, “Thanks for having me here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.” Noctis gave Prompto a little squeeze, and they fell asleep not much later.

~

There was a party that night on the top of the Citadel. Prompto was to stand guard along with several others of his kind. _Watch the enemy. Protect the Emperor._ his mind told him. He stood straight, still, and silent, eyes on the party as politicians toasted and drank champagne. He wondered if Gladio would be here. 'Would he even recognize me?' Prompto thought with despair, 'I don't even know what I look like.'

Fireworks filled the sky as music played, and Prompto tore his eyes away from the people to wonder at the sight. It was beautiful. However, that voice in his head commanded him to resume his watch, so he shifted his glance back over the mass and saw one person heading in his direction.

She was elegant, clad in a white dress with blond hair pulled up off her neck. Her heels clicked resolutely as she approached. Prompto thought she was as beautiful as the fireworks in the sky, and something about her screamed familiarity.

She stood beside him, looking up at the sky as though not addressing him and spoke, “Hello again, Prompto. Do you remember me?”

_That voice._ That voice was the one from his dreams, not the ones with Gladio, but the ones in darkness, the ones that told him his name and bid him to awake. Prompto made a sound then, the first sound he'd made since waking up; it was something between a grunt and a gasp.

“That's good. You don't always remember me, but it's easier when you do.” She turned and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, “There is little time left, and we are being watched. This is all I can do for you.” She reached up and placed a hand on his arm, and Prompto was surprised to feel warmth for the first time. “Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight.” A gentle glow appeared where her hand touched, and she said a final, “Become who you were meant to be, Prompto,” before she turned and walked away as though nothing had transpired between them.

Prompto felt lightheaded. What had just happened? Who was that woman? But then, from deep inside him, a voice supplied, _Lunafreya_. Yes, he thought, that was right. Lunafreya. Somehow, they had met before. He looked back up at the sky, no longer interested in watching the party, and no voice commanded him to do so again. Brilliant bursts of light filled the dark sky, and he felt a hope rise in his chest as he watched the sparks leap up and burn out.

Tomorrow was the signing of the treaty and the day when they would attack, but Prompto thought now, with that voice in his head quieted, that he could fight it, warn someone maybe. If only he could find Gladio...

~

 

“Nice place,” Gladio said, looking around their resort room. 

“Oh, wow!” Prompto cried, dashing to the balcony, “I'll get some amazing shots here!”

They had completed their end of the agreement with Dino and tomorrow they would take a ferry to Altissia, but for now, the group would enjoy the comforts of the Quayside Cradle. No beer this time – that morning, Prompto and Noctis had needed Potions to stave off the hangovers from their previous revelry – but the room was fully equipped with amenities, and they would have a fine time playing King's Knight and posing for Prompto's photography. They took turns with the resort's bath, poking fun at Prompto when he took so long they thought he'd fallen asleep in the tub, and used the opportunity to relax before the next leg of their journey.

They had checked in around midday, and Ignis and Noctis made an excuse to visit the restaurant for a while in order to give Gladio and Prompto some alone time in the room. The two lovers took the chance to utilize the bath for their own purposes. Later, as they lay in bed, naked and comfortable, Gladio commented, “I bet you're glad I packed that lube now, aren't you?”

Prompto blushed and punched Gladio's arm lightly, “Don't say anything about it to Noctis, or he'll remember that I owe him fifty gil.” Gladio chuckled and kissed Prompto until his phone started beeping from the bedside table.

“Probably Iggy or Noct wondering when it's safe to come back,” Gladio said, rolling over to snatch up the device. “Yup. Guess we'd better call it a day.” Prompto stretched and hopped out of bed to get some clothes on. Gladio watched his naked form appreciatively, especially when the blonde bent over to grab a shirt off the floor.

“I know you're watching me,” Prompto said with humor in his voice, “I'd give you a better show, but I don't think the guys want to wait around for us any more.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Gladio slid out of bed and walked up to his boyfriend. He held Prompto for a minute, placing kisses on his neck and shoulder, and Prompto relaxed back into him. Gladio's phone beeped again. Prompto turned and faced the larger man, tugging him down for a kiss, then pushed him away with a command to get his butt dressed already. The rest of the party joined them, and they spent the evening joking and unwinding.

~

It had all gone to hell so fast. Prompto had tried, tried his hardest, to find Gladio, or anyone he recognized, and alert them of the Empire's plans to attack Insomnia. But in this form, whatever he was, he couldn't walk freely, couldn't even find his voice to speak – the most he managed were a few mechanical grunts – and he was unable to save anyone, not even Lunafreya, from the Nifs. She was taken away, and he was powerless to help. When he marched into the treaty room, he knew everything was doomed. Once the attack began, he did the only thing he could do: he ran. He would not harm these people, no matter what orders had been given, and if he could just find Lunafreya, then maybe, maybe he could figure this out. She clearly knew more about what was going on than he did, and if he could find her, then maybe together they could stop this.

Now he was running through the streets of Insomnia, dodging bullets and raining fire as the Imperial fleet came down hard with daemons in tow. He watched people running for their lives, panicked and terrified as the peace they had known for hundreds of years came crumbling down around them. He wished he could help them, but the most he could do was find Lunafreya. He searched for her, and a voice in his mind guided him. _The plaza. Go to the plaza,_ it suggested, _Remember. She will be there._

And she was. There was another man with her as well, fighting off someone Prompto recognized. 'General Glauca,' he thought, and that other voice in his mind, the one that insisted he kill, whispered, _Obey_. Prompto squashed it. He had no need for those orders and would not listen to them. He ran full speed toward them as Glauca attacked, but to his surprise, the man protecting Lunafreya fought back with a blast of magic. Glauca was thrown into the rubble, and when he rose again, half his helmet was destroyed. Part of Prompto was shocked that beneath that armor was a human – his power seemed so unearthly – but he got a good look at the man's face as their eyes met, and Glauca shouted, “MT unit! Kill the Glaive!" 

_OBEY_ , snarled the voice in his head, and for a moment, Prompto looked at the man Glauca had been fighting and saw only an enemy target. The man raised a hand, and a ball of magical energy formed in his palm, crackling and bright. But then Lunafreya jumped forward with cry of “No!” and grabbed the man's arm, redirecting the blast. It flew past Prompto and exploded behind him, knocking him to the ground. Then, Lunafreya was with him, helping him up. 

__“Prompto, this is not your fight! Insomnia is lost! You must aid Noctis now! Your destiny is at his side!” Prompto looked into her eyes and tried to speak, to ask her who he was or why this was happening, but Glauca caught his attention. The armored man was leaping at them, sword raised. He was going to kill Lunafreya, Prompto realized. He couldn't let that happen. He pushed Lunafreya behind him and raised his arms to block the blow. The man with the magic was aiming another shot, but it would be too late, and nothing could stop Glauca's attack. Then a light engulfed Prompto, and he heard Lunafreya's voice echo in his mind._ _

____

_“Prompto, this world is lost._  
_It is time for you to move on to another._  
_Remember me and my words._  
_The gods will send you back now;_  
_they bid you to find Noctis._  
_Find him, Prompto, I beg of you!”_

Then the light was gone, and Prompto floated in a void of black.

~

“I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!” Noctis rounded on Ignis as the group stood in their hotel room, looking at the newspaper that declared in a large headline 'Insomnia Falls'. They, Noctis especially, were shaken and unsure of what to believe.

“There was an attack. The Imperial army has taken the Crown City,” Ignis told them. True to nature, Ignis was calm and collected throughout the conversation.

“'As treaty room tempers flared,'” Gladio read out from the paper, “'blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel cleared, the king was found... dead.'”

Noctis looked lost as he heard those words, “No, wait, hold on...”

Prompto turned away and looked out the balcony window, wishing he could say something, could have done anything to prevent this. The weight of the news crushed their little group, and there wasn't much left to say or do in its wake. They discussed it a little more and came to the conclusion that they needed to see the city for themselves. They had to know, firsthand, what had happened to their home. So they forgot about the ferry to Altissia, the plans for the wedding – the Nifs had destroyed that treaty, anyway – and sped back toward Insomnia, desperately clutching what hope remained in their hearts that this was all some kind of hoax.

The whole trip, Prompto's head pounded. He thought it was the adrenaline, the worry and fear, but a migraine like none he'd had before set in. He didn't want anyone worrying about him, certainly not now when so much was at stake, so he put his head in a hand and shut his eyes, trying to will it away. It persisted, and even as they stood on a cliff looking out over the smoking ruins of their home, his head felt like it was going to split in two. A news report played on his phone, announcing the death not only of King Regis, but also of Lady Lunafreya and Noctis, himself. Prompto's head spun, and the world upended itself as he listened. The phone slipped out of his fingers and tumbled to the ground, Prompto soon following it. His last conscious feeling was strong, warm arms catching him and pulling him close. He wished he could apologize to Noctis for being so useless in the man's time of need, but the darkness overtook him as his head throbbed a final, unforgiving time.

~

Prompto floated for a minute in the blackness, wondering what had just happened and where he was. Then he reached up and touched his face. 'What am I?' he thought when he registered no tactile sensation in his fingers. He looked down at his hands, opening and closing them, and thought they looked unfamiliar. They were hard and metallic, not the soft, pink things of his dreams. Was he wearing armor? He tried to tug off what must be a glove, but it wouldn't budge. He touched his face again and pressed his fingers harder to it. No give whatsoever, like a mask, or a helmet, or...? So he tried to speak instead. He managed some grunts and shouts, but it seemed impossible to say a word when he couldn't even feel his mouth. The question pounded harder in his brain, 'What am I?'

Then, from behind him in the black, a voice spoke, “Where am I?”

Prompto whirled around and saw... himself. It was the him he recognized from the mirror in his dreams. Freckled, pale skin, blond hair, bright blue eyes – everything was there, and it was all softness and heat. He reached for himself. The other Prompto backed off in fear, so he stopped moving. With every ounce of his effort, Prompto thought hard at his other self, wanting nothing more than to communicate.

_We're going back, she said._

“Woah, what? Did you just... talk in my head?” Prompto nodded, thinking it must be the truth. “You're an MT unit, right? I've seen a couple before, but none of them have ever said anything.”

_I think I'm not supposed to be this way. Lunafreya... she wants me to go back and find Noctis. I wish I could find Gladio, though. I miss him._

“This is so messed up,” other Prompto sounded like he was at the end of his rope, “First Insomnia is destroyed, and now I'm talking to an MT in some weird void. Is this a dream?”

_I wish. I don't get it, either. But Lunafreya says to go back. The gods are sending us back. I think we're supposed to fix this._

“We? Who are you? What are we supposed to do?”

_Prompto, I'm you. And, I think, you're me, too. But different. I think I'm supposed to be more like you, and less like... this._ Prompto motioned to his stiff, mechanical body.

The other Prompto's eyes grew wider than it seemed possible. He grabbed at his right wrist and looked Prompto up and down. “No way,” he breathed, “No way is this happening.”

_I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you. This is weird for me, too. Um, if you don't mind me asking, how is Gladio? I miss him._

“You... you're the other me, aren't you? You're the one that shows up when I'm dreaming.” The other Prompto approached him now and reached out to touch his face. “We're connected.”

Prompto flinched back at first, not wanting anyone to touch his awful, metal visage, but then he relaxed and replied, _I think so. I think we have to work together. Insomnia needs to be saved. Niflheim attacks it during the treaty signing, and we have to stop it._

“Yeah,” the other Prompto said, still reeling from everything that had happened in the last hour, “I'll do what I can. Let's work together.” His fingers came into contact with Prompto's face, and a bright light engulfed them, banishing the void. Both Promptos lost consciousness as the light picked them up and sped them onward to their destination. The gods called them to go back, and they heeded it.


	6. Woken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories? Or dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next phase of this story. Hope you guys are enjoying it. It's been a doozy to write so far. Thanks, as always, for all your comments and love! ^.^
> 
> Check me out on that there [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) thing. It's full of FFXV goodness!

Prompto groaned when he awoke. There was a comfy bed beneath him, and a warm body beside him, but still the remnants of a migraine and a weird dream clattered through his head. The body beside him shifted, and he looked to see Gladio, just on the edge of consciousness, and felt the warmth of affection fill him. Then, memories of the news and the dream filled his mind, and he sat up suddenly, bringing Gladio to full cognizance.

“Shit!” Prompto said, “How long have I been asleep?”

Gladio looked at him like he had grown a second head and replied, “All night, except for the time we spent fucking.”

“What? What about Insomnia? Is Noct ok?”

“Woah, slow down, Prom, you must have had a dream.”

A dream... Prompto put a hand to his head and thought back on everything. Insomnia was in ruins, there was some other MT version of him that sometimes took over his body, and they had just met in a black void. Had it been a dream? Gladio wrapped an arm around him, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up and around. This wasn't the hotel, and it wasn't the camping tent, in fact, if he wasn't mistaken, they were home at his apartment. How was that possible?

“Gladio, what's going on? Where are we?”

A pause, then came Gladio's response, “Your place, Prom. We just celebrated your graduation.”

“Graduation?” Prompto was stricken. That had been two years ago. What was it the other Prompto had said? _The gods are sending us back._ Was he really in the past? Everything he had experienced couldn't have been a dream – not two whole years. But it seemed even more impossible that he would be some kind of time traveler.

“Hey, calm down, it's ok.” Gladio snapped him back out of his thoughts. “Just breathe. You're gonna hyperventilate.” The other man pulled him close and ran fingers through his hair. “You had a bad dream is all. Want to talk about it?”

Prompto caught his breathing and calmed it. Maybe talking it out with Gladio would help it all make more sense. “Well... I guess it was in the future? Like, I remember everything that happened in two years, but it all kind of got bad then.” Prompto took a few more breaths and tried to organize his thoughts, “So, it was like... we were going on this road trip together, you and me and Noct and Iggy, and Noct was getting married to Lady Lunafreya because the Nifs sent this treaty over, but they lied and attacked Insomnia instead. The whole place was destroyed. And then I had this conversation with an MT, except he was me? From, like, another time? But he knew you, because over those two years I kept having these weird dreams, or he would have them and wake up in my body? I don't know. It's all messed up in my head. It was so real, though. I can remember going on dates with you and saying 'I love you' and – and....” Prompto felt Gladio tense a little and looked up. 'Oh no,' Prompto realized, 'whenever I am, we haven't said 'I love you' yet. It's too soon.' “S-sorry!” he started to exclaim, but Gladio cut him off.

“It was just a dream, Prompto.” He shifted and climbed out of bed, “Dreams can be weird like that.” He walked into the bathroom and ran the faucet.

Prompto's stomach dropped out. This was all wrong. He and Gladio were supposed to be happy, on the same page about their relationship. He wasn't sure what to say, so in a small voice he told Gladio, “I'll get started on breakfast.”

They ate quietly, and Prompto stared openly at Gladio for a minute when he realized the scar over his eye was missing. 'We really are in the past,' he thought, 'Or, I am. Or, I saw the future in a dream. Or... something.' Gladio raised an eyebrow when he caught Prompto's stare, and Prompto immediately looked down and shoveled food into his mouth.

When Gladio got up to leave for the Citadel, Prompto followed him to the door. They looked at each other, both unsure what to do or say, but then Gladio stooped down and pressed a kiss to Prompto's forehead. “Let's hang out with Noct and Iggy tonight,” he said, and Prompto nodded. Gladio grabbed his bag after that and left. Prompto stood, frustrated with himself for what he could have said or done differently. He wondered again if it all had been just an elaborate dream and set about to clearing the dishes from breakfast.

~

Niflheim. Red eyes opened to the mechanical world around him. He blinked and got his bearings, thinking back on the dream he'd had. 'It's no dream,' he thought confidently, 'I met the other me, and we have to save Insomnia. I have to get out of here. I have to escape and warn Gladio.' The words of Lunafreya played in his mind, and he felt a warmth rise in him.

_“Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight.”_

He moved his arms first, pulling them away from the wall where he was standing. With effort, he took a step forward, and then another. He'd have to get out of here first, wherever here was, and make it into Lucis. He looked around to see hundreds of bodies lined up against the walls of the massive circular room. He looked closely at the face of one and thought, 'Is this what I am? Do I look like this?' and touched his own face once again. Whatever the answer was, it wasn't as important as getting out of here.

 _You aren't supposed to be awake. They'll kill you if they find you._ A voice from inside warned him. It was the same voice that knew who Lunafreya was and where to find her. Prompto was convinced now: some part of him had done all this before, and it would all end in disaster if he didn't listen to the warnings. _Get to the train. Pretend to be one of the Tenebraen guards. Find Ravus._ Prompto didn't know what those words meant, but he would do his best to follow the commands. As he walked through the massive facility that had housed him, the little voice whispered to him: when to hide, where to turn, what doors to unlock with his wrist code. Everything moved along like he had rehearsed it a thousand times. 'How?' he wondered as he ducked behind a door, avoiding a patrolling guard, 'How do I know what to do?'

_You know the answer. How many times have you done this? How many times will you be killed for the sake of love?_

'As many as it takes,' he thought of Gladio, warm and safe, and Insomnia, unmolested by the Empire's wrath. 'I'll do anything if it's for that life.' He felt his own warmth, then, a familiar thing that blossomed from within his chest. 'I am more than a tool of Niflheim.'

_Good._

~

Prompto went over to Noctis' apartment later that day, and they hung out until Ignis and Gladio appeared with ingredients for dinner. Noctis kept looking over at the clearly dazed and unfocused Prompto, and more than once he asked the blonde what was up.

“Just some weird dreams,” Prompto brushed it off. He wasn't keen to go into another long conversation with someone and mess up their entire relationship over whatever was happening in his head. He still wished he had kept his mouth shut around Gladio that morning. 'I've scared him off now,' he thought with melancholy, 'He's gonna think I'm crazy and clingy. If I really can travel back in time, what about a do-over on this morning? That would be great.'

Noctis popped in a single player game so Prompto wouldn't have to do anything other than watch. Prompto felt grateful to his friend for the gesture, and he settled back into the couch to let his thoughts roll over him. Without realizing it, he dropped off to sleep twenty minutes later.

_He was running. Running as fast as he could, but he didn't pant, didn't feel the pounding of his heart or the ache in his limbs. The city was collapsing around him, and a rain of fire and bullets pelted the world. He vaulted over debris and dodged explosions with a precision that should have been impossible. He had to find her, had to get there in time. The plaza was just up ahead; he could already see the people there – a man on the ground, a man in armor standing over him with a massive sword, and_ her. _He tried to shout for her, wanted nothing but to save her, but even running at his fastest, he would be too late. Then the man on the ground shot a bolt of magical energy directly at the man in armor and sent him crashing backward. She stood nearby the man on the ground, and everything and everyone looked eerily familiar. 'We've done this before,' he thought, 'How many thousand times?' The man in the armor stood, helmet shattered in half, and commanded him to kill. He looked to the man on the ground and raised his rifle – had he been holding it this whole time? – aiming directly for his head. There was a deafening BANG as he squeezed the trigger-_

Prompto startled awake. Noctis was still futzing around on his game, and Prompto glanced around himself to be sure of his location. That dream had been so real, so consuming – it was like a memory instead of a nightmare. Or, a nightmare of a memory, anyway. Insomnia had been razed, just like in his other dream, only he was there for it this time and not in some nice hotel at Galdin Quay. He tried to think of who the people in his dream had been, but came up with a blank as he replayed their faces in his mind. _She_ had been the most important of all, but he could no longer picture her as anything other than a ripped white dress. “Fuck,” he groaned and rubbed his face.

“You ok, Prom?”

“Weird dreams. Don't really wanna talk about it.” He was spared any further explanation when Ignis unlocked the door and entered with Gladio in tow. Both held bags full of food for their evening. Prompto hopped up and helped them unload, smiling uncertainly at Gladio as he tried to get a read on the man. Was Gladio still upset about this morning? Well, maybe “upset” wasn't the right word, but Prompto knew things weren't right between them. Gladio made no indication of his feelings one way or the other, though, and Prompto returned to the couch to watch Noctis play some more while Ignis cooked. He pulled his legs up and hugged his knees to his chest, wishing he knew what was going on in his head and his life.

When dinner was served, they all sat together and passed the dishes around. Prompto avoided eye contact with Gladio. Maybe it wasn't the best policy, but he didn't know what else to do. At a loss, he ate quietly with his head down, running the last two years – or the dream of those years – through his mind.

“-Prompto?”

Prompto's head jerked up at the sound of his name. “S-sorry! What?”

“I was merely inquiring about your plans for the future.” Ignis chose not to mention Prompto's unusual reticence and attempted to draw them into their conversation naturally.

“Future...” Prompto echoed, the word suddenly having all the weight of Insomnia's destruction attached to it. “I was thinking...” Memories – dreams? – of his time training with Gladio swept through him, “I was thinking maybe I could be a Crownsguard. If they'll have me...”

Noctis lit up, “That's a great idea! I bet Gladio could train you! He'll shape you up in no time.”

Gladio crossed his arms and regarded Prompto, “You do have good endurance. I don't think it's impossible.”

Ignis spoke next, “Hm. That certainly is an interesting proposition. Normally the Crownsguard are trained for years, but under Gladiolus' supervision you could potentially qualify. Your lodging and essentials would all be covered by the crown if you started training.”

“Yeah, I think I can do it,” Prompto said, “When can I start?”

“No time like the present. Tomorrow, seven A.M., meet me at the Citadel training grounds,” Gladio told him.

Prompto nodded, all of this feeling so familiar that he wasn't even surprised. He wondered if training would be like in his memories. When the group parted for the evening, Prompto followed Gladio and Ignis down to the car. “Hey,” he said, catching Gladio at the elbow, “We ok?”

Gladio looked at him and said, “Let's talk about this later. You've got a hard day coming tomorrow. Just focus on that.”

“Oh... Yeah, ok.” Prompto released his hold, and Gladio disappeared into the car. No good-night kiss this time. 'I've fucked it up,' Prompto thought to himself as he watched the car drive off, 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?'

~

Prompto made it to the station with no incidents. The voice in his mind had guided him perfectly. He lined up along with other units and marched into the train, eyes always searching for the one called Ravus. 'I'll know him when I see him.' They aligned themselves in neat rows, eyes closing for the trip. Prompto wondered if he should sleep until they reached their destination. Surely, Ravus would be there. Maybe if he slept, then he could see Gladio again.

_No._ Said the voice, _Time now to find Ravus. Back of the train. Wait until we're moving, then go._

Prompto wanted to disobey, to drop into happy sleep and see his love again, but knew there was too much at stake here. So he waited. The train trundled to life a little while later, and when it had gotten up to speed, Prompto stepped out of line from his fellows and walked to the back of the cart.

_Pretend you're patrolling. Take it slow._

He did what the voice commanded and passed several Niflheim officials in the halls of the train. No one so much as glanced at him. The Nifs were so confident in their technology that no one could even imagine there was a rogue unit on the loose. As long as Prompto continued pretending, then everything would go smoothly.

_Be careful with Ravus. Sometimes he doesn't believe us. Remember Lunafreya's words._

'How do I even talk to him?' Prompto wondered haplessly. 'I've only ever been able to talk to myself.'

_You have a voice. Find it!_

He did have a voice, Prompto realized. The warmth inside him had gathered in his throat, and he knew that speech was only a small effort away. It felt like the other version of himself was there, just beneath the circuitry, slowly forming lips and teeth and a tongue. The metal plate that was his face would muffle him, but it would not silence his words.

Ravus' room was just down the hall and to the left. He would confront the man, and somehow, this would lead to his arrival in Lucis. It _had_ to work! Prompto didn't knock, just opened the door and entered. He knew Ravus would be there, and he knew that with careful words he could convince the man to take him to a train that would leave for Insomnia. 'I've done this all before,' Prompto thought, 'I can do it again.'

What he hadn't expected, however, was that Ravus would not be there. Instead, standing in the private room was none other than the main threat himself, Ardyn Izunia.

“My, my, my, what have we here?” His voice, smooth as silk, washed over Prompto along with a strangling fear. _This_ had never happened before. Ravus was supposed to be here, not Ardyn. Ardyn shouldn't even be on this train!

Prompto took a step back and ran a hundred panicked ideas through his mind. If he ran, they would kill him. If he stayed, who knew what Ardyn would do? He froze, and suddenly the effort to speak seemed enormous.

“I'm sure you're confused,” Ardyn said blithely, “You expected to see Ravus here, did you not? Well, I've sent him off on an errand so we can have a little chat, you and I. Prompto, is it? Come, sit, and let us get to know one another.”

With nothing else left for him to do, Prompto walked stiffly to the bench and sat across from Ardyn, who took up space on a large chair.

“I know what you're trying to do,” Ardyn spoke mildly, examining a coin that he ran through his fingers, “You've tried so many times. Aren't you tired of it all?” His voice was a mockery of empathy. When Prompto said nothing, Ardyn looked at him, “What, cat got your tongue?” he chuckled, “I know you can speak, Prompto, so let's hear it.”

Prompto stared hard at Ardyn and said in a voice not entirely human, “I'll do whatever it takes to save the ones that I love.”

“Incredible! A Magitek unit speaking of love! It's almost heartbreaking!” Then in a voice suddenly sinister, “I know who did this to you, and rest assured, there will be consequences. How many lifetimes have we all been through because of her? Really, you should be the one upset with her. You were mindless, at peace, until she stepped in and took that away from you.”

“I was a tool. I'm grateful to be free. There's another world, one where I'm warm and happy, and I'll save it no matter what!”

Ardyn tsked, “Oh, Prompto, you poor, misguided fool.” He leaned forward and took Prompto's chin in his hand, “Nothing will stop me from destroying all worlds.” His voice was deadly now, “You and your pathetic friends can do nothing in the shadow of my power. The world – every world – will know my vengeance.” He let go of Prompto and sat back again, voice light once more, “But I am interested to see you suffer as you try. Poor Noctis must be so lost without his best friend at his side. What a lonely childhood he must have had without you.” Ardyn stood and walked to the door, looking back at Prompto, “Do see that you go to him. I'll have Ravus make the arrangements. But, I think, a stop in Tenebrae is in order. You would like to see her again, wouldn't you? I'm sure you have so many questions.” Ardyn threw the coin he had been flipping through his fingers at Prompto, who caught it and looked down. A picture of the Oracle was stamped on it, like a message from one man to the other.

Ardyn left the room before Prompto could say another word. He sat, reeling from the encounter, and tried to play it all back through his mind. Never had this happened before, the voice inside him confirmed. Ardyn had grown wise to their plans, and that would only make this all the more difficult. It seemed whatever power Lunafreya had through the gods, Ardyn also possessed, and Prompto was caught between the two of them – an arbiter of their war. Whatever he did next, he would have to be twice as careful.


	7. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments you've left me! ^w^ They bring me so much joy to read, and I hope I can bring you the same joy when reading this story. Thanks for sticking with me through this crazy thing. <3
> 
> Do you like Tumblr? So do I! Check me out over [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

Prompto arrived early for Crownsguard training wearing borrowed sweats and thinking about the memories he had of his time working out under Gladio's supervision. Would it be just like that, or was that all fevered imaginings? Gladio was already there, doing handstand push-ups, and Prompto took a moment to watch him and worry about them and their future together. A passing Glaive clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Keep staring like that, and Gladiolus will charge you money,” in a friendly tone.

Prompto started out of his gazing and stammered out, “S-sorry! It's just that he's my, uh...” Prompto's brain nearly shorted out as he got a good look at the Glaive. He recognized this man from his dream the other night. The Glaive had been the one he'd aimed the rifle at, and, Prompto remembered with a twist in his gut, shot.

“You ok?” The Glaive looked concerned now, and Prompto realized he hadn't said anything for an awkwardly long time, just gaped at the man.

“S-sorry!” Prompto said a bit too loudly, “You, um, you look familiar, is all. Do I know you?”

“I don't think so,” the Glaive replied, looking Prompto up and down, and the blonde knew this man thought he was crazy. Maybe Prompto _was_ crazy. How could he, a commoner, possibly recognize one of the Kingsglaive? Let alone have some kind of weird memory – dream, Prompto, it was only a dream! He cried to himself – of shooting him while Insomnia burned?

“Should I be worried?” Prompto squeaked and looked up to see Gladio standing over him.

“Do you know this kid?” the Glaive asked him.

“Yeah, that's Prompto. He'll be training to become one of Noctis' Crownsguard. We start today.”

“Ah, well, good luck, then.” Prompto wasn't sure if the Glaive was talking to him or Gladio. The man walked away without saying anything else.

“W-who was that?” Prompto asked, staring after the much too familiar man.

Gladio looked hard at Prompto before saying in a voice tinged with something Prompto didn't quite pick up, “Nyx Ulric. Kingsglaive. You shouldn't worry about him, though. We have training to do.”

“Uh, yeah, right. Training. Let's do it!” Prompto tore his eyes away from Nyx Ulric and looked back to Gladio, who was stone-faced. “So, where do we start? You gotta see what I can take, right?”

Gladio continued regarding him before saying, “Yeah. We're gonna take it slow today. Just a basic workout to see what you can handle.”

Sure enough, the workout kicked Prompto's ass. His muscles screamed, his chest heaved, and somehow he knew exactly to expect it. He stood straight with his hands behind his head and caught his breath like Gladio had taught him – past Gladio, anyway. The present one nodded and said, “Good technique. Catch your breath and then hit the showers. This is enough for today. Tomorrow we'll push it a little farther.”

Prompto panted, but nodded. This time, he knew what he would have to deal with to complete his training. His muscles were undeveloped now, but at least he could handle Gladio yelling at him in the yard. 'It's nothing personal,' he reminded himself as he thought of Gladio's commands, 'Gladio just wants you to succeed.'

“Do you want to do something tonight?” Prompto asked him after his breathing was under control, “We could go to the arcade, or something.”

“...No, I think tonight I'll stay home. I'll get out late anyway. Rain check.”

“Oh... yeah, ok. No prob.” Prompto shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Maybe tomorrow, then? Or...” he trailed off, seeing the distant look on Gladio's face. “You know what? Don't worry about it.” Prompto spoke quickly now and started gathering his water bottle and towel, “You're busy. I get it. Don't let me bother you.” Prompto started off across the yard to the locker room before Gladio could respond. The larger man didn't chase after him.

~

Prompto was kept in a private room during the train ride to Tenebrae. Ravus instructed him not to leave or speak to another person until they arrived. “No one will understand how a Magitek unit can communicate like you,” Ravus said, “Even I have trouble comprehending it.”

Prompto knew exactly what to say then, and he delivered the line word for word, “Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight.” His voice was rough and mechanical, lacking all the comfort and warmth of the original speaker's, but the meaning was clear.

“Yes,” Ravus said, nodding, “If anyone can understand you, it's my sister.”

So Prompto spent hours sitting silently in a train cabin, thinking back over everything. Ardyn was a problem, that much was clear. He needed to warn his other self, warn Gladio and Ignis and Noctis. They all had to know what was coming. Ardyn wouldn't rest at destroying his world; he would unleash his wrath on every world, that much he had promised, and Prompto simply couldn't allow that to happen. Whatever life out there existed where he was made of flesh and blood and knew love, he had to protect it.

'I should sleep,' he thought, 'I should try to find Gladio in my dreams.' So he closed his eyes and flung his dreams out into the ether, reaching for his love.

~

The entire week was awkward and uncomfortable around Gladio. Prompto didn't try asking him out again, and Gladio didn't mention it. He was tough on Prompto in the yard, but Prompto had heard it all before and just set himself to his workout with a grim determination. Maybe if Gladio could see how hard he tried, then the man would drop this distance between them. Friday rolled around, and Prompto finally got fed up with the behavior. He confronted Gladio in the locker room.

“What's up with you?”

Gladio turned to look at him, then crossed his arms and said, “What do you mean? You're the one talking about weird dreams and then chasing after some Glaive. I should be asking you that.”

Prompto's eyebrows flew upward and he said, “What? What does this have to do with Nyx Ulric?” Though Prompto had to admit, the man had been on his mind a lot that week. It was hard to shake the memory of killing someone and then meeting them face-to-face.

Gladio couldn't stop a grimace from crossing his face, “You've asked me three times about him since Monday. I can see what's in front of me, Prompto. What I don't get is how you can go from talking about love to chasing tail so quickly. You never struck me as that kind of guy.”

Prompto was stunned into silence. “Chasing... tail? You think...?” Prompto sat down on the locker room bench like someone had just dropped a hundred pounds on his shoulders.

“Am I wrong?” Gladio asked through grit teeth.

“Yes! Yes, you _are_ wrong!” Prompto cried out, desperation tinging his voice, “I never-! That wasn't what I meant at all!”

Gladio considered him now and, after a moment, sat beside Prompto. “Ok. Let me hear it then. What's going on with us?”

_Us._ So Gladio still saw them as a thing. That was promising, at least. Prompto thought maybe he could explain all this, maybe even fix it. “It's... weird. And it's hard to understand. Even I don't get it. But maybe we could get together tonight and talk? I'd like to figure it out. Together.”

“Ok. I'll come over, and we'll talk. I want to know what's going on.”

Prompto nodded and would've reached out to touch Gladio's arm, maybe embrace him, but the other man stood up and left before he could make any movements. Prompto chewed at his lip and wondered how the hell he was going to explain all this to Gladio when he couldn't understand it to begin with. He would just have to play it by ear.

~

Prompto awoke on a soft couch and looked around. He was in that familiar place, where he had met Gladio so many times in the past. 'My... apartment,' the word came to him, 'Or, other me's apartment, at least.' He looked down at his soft, pink hands and flexed them. He touched his face and put a hand through his hair. All of it warm, all of it gentle, and none of that metal, unyielding and stoic. This was the life he wanted. He stood and walked through the rooms, looking for his love.

“Gladio?” he called out, but no one answered. 'I'm alone.' A chill swept through him, and he wrapped arms around himself, wishing he could block it out. There came a noise at one of the doors, jangling metal and a lock turning, then it opened, and Prompto saw him standing there. “Gladio!” he shouted happily, and ran to the man, throwing arms around him.

“Woah. What's all this about?” Gladio pushed Prompto away to arm's length and studied him.

Prompto balked; Gladio had never been distant with him before. He wondered what was wrong. “Gladio, I... it's me again. The... other Prompto? I wanted to see you. I need to talk to you.”

Gladio quirked an eyebrow and replied, “'Other Prompto'? You hit your head, or something?”

“No... it-it's me. You don't remember me? You said-” Prompto's voice was catching now, and hot emotion flowed through him, “You said you'd always love me.”

Gladio was perturbed, to say the least. “Look, let me get inside, and we can talk. I think you need to catch me up on some stuff, because I don't know what you're talking about.”

Prompto stepped back from him and tried to stop the burning sensation in his eyes. Gladio closed the door behind him and locked it, pausing before turning back to face Prompto. The blonde looked at him, eyes shining, and asked in a hoarse voice, “You don't remember any of it?”

“Any of what?”

“Our time together. How you said you'd love me, and how much I love you. I want to be with you, Gladio! I want to be yours forever.” Gladio was silent, and Prompto whispered, “There's trouble coming, and I want to save you. I... I have so much to tell you, but you don't remember me.” Tears fell now, in great, heaving gasps, “Please remember me, Gladio. You're all I have.”

Prompto felt himself slipping away now, felt the dream dissolving, and he reached again for his love. Body heavy, he fell forward, and Gladio caught him before he disappeared entirely. The dream blinked out, and Prompto awoke again in the train car.

Unable to cry in this body, Prompto curled his legs up and laid down to stare at the wall. He passed the rest of the trip like this, trapped in a world that held no love for him.

~

“-to? Prompto? What's going on?”

“What? Gladio?” Prompto realized he was standing, slumped, really, in Gladio's arms. They were in the entry of his apartment. “Oh no. It happened again.”

“What happened? Prompto, what the hell was all that about? Should I call a doctor?”

“No. No, I'm fine.” Prompto stood up all the way and caught his balance. “It's... just something that happens to me. It's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Well, you better start talking, because otherwise I'm getting help.”

Prompto braced himself on Gladio and looked up into his eyes, seeing worry there. He smiled. “Thank you,” he said softly, “for caring about me. I know I haven't been making sense. I'll... I'll try to explain it now. Just keep an open mind, ok? I'm still not sure I understand any of it.”

They moved to the couch, Gladio keeping an arm around Prompto's back, unsure if the man would collapse again. When they sat, Gladio spaced some distance between them. He looked at Prompto expectantly.

The blonde took a breath and started where he thought would be the best. “So... what just happened... I probably was acting pretty weird, huh? Talking like someone else?” Gladio nodded, a serious look on his face. “Well, that's kind of because I am another person. When I'm dreaming. There's, like, this other version of me from a different place, and he takes over sometimes when I sleep. I met him once, in... I don't know, somewhere between worlds, after... after Insomnia was destroyed.”

Prompto, earnest and nerve-wracked, looked at Gladio, who kept a stony expression throughout his explanation. Gladio said after a stretch of silence, “What. The hell. Are you talking about?”

Prompto blew out a sigh and replied, “Exactly. I don't even know. I... I woke up and had all these memories of two years ago, or, I guess, now it's two years of the future, and it all ends in the Nifs attacking Insomnia after agreeing on a treaty.”

“Prompto...” Gladio's voice was steely, “Prompto, I came here expecting to talk about our relationship, not some weird dream you had that's messed with your head. Or is this all just some act to get sympathy? That stuff earlier-”

“That wasn't me!” Prompto looked to Gladio now with panic, wishing, willing him to understand, “You met the other version of me. He really loves you, I think.” Prompto finished in a whisper.

“...And you? How do you feel about me?”

“Gladio, that's complicated! I... I have all these memories that you don't have! Dates that never happened for you. A week we spent in a hotel together. And-and,” he blushed now, “sex stuff...” He thought of the bandanna and sorely wished he was wearing it. Maybe that would jog Gladio's memory.

“None of that matters,” Gladio said, dismissing the memories with a wave, “How do you feel about me?”

Prompto bit his lip and looked away, tears stinging at his eyes. Of course it mattered, he thought miserably, even if it had only been a dream... “I... I love you, Gladio,” he admitted, “I'm sorry if that ruins everything.”

A hand gripped his chin and tugged his face to look back at Gladio. “Say it while looking at me.”

“I...” Prompto felt a tear slip past his eyelid and trail down his cheek. “I love you, Gladio.”

Gladio's expression softened for the first time, and he leaned in to press their lips together. Prompto moaned at the contact, and he reached up to hold Gladio's shoulders. Gladio pulled back after a few more seconds and said, “It doesn't ruin anything, Prom. I love you, too.”

Prompto felt his heart beat in his throat, “R-really? Even with all my weird shit?”

“So you had some weird dreams. It's ok. But you're gonna have to tell me why you keep talking so much about Nyx Ulric.”

“Was I... making you jealous?” Prompto couldn't help but feel a little elated at the idea that Gladio would be jealous of another man on his behalf, but maybe that was just the excitement from hearing Gladio profess his love.

“I don't get jealous,” Gladio said with a small huff, “I get angry.”

Prompto pouted, “I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'm sorry. It's just. I had another weird dream. A different one. Where Insomnia was being destroyed, but I was there, and then I saw Nyx and some other guy and a woman in a white dress, and I had a rifle, and the one guy in armor said to kill the Glaive, and so I aimed the rifle, and...” Prompto had gotten lost in his recounting of the dream, and his throat caught at that point, choking a cry.

“You... shot Nyx Ulric in a dream?”

Prompto nodded and took a deep breath, “It felt more like a memory, though. I think... maybe it was something that happened to the other me.”

“Not gonna lie, Prom, you're losing me with all this. What is it you think happened? Or is going to happen?”

“I...” Prompto had to decide what he thought it all meant now. As much as he wanted to blow it off, to say it was only a weirdly realistic nightmare, he couldn't. Especially not if the other version of himself was still showing up. “I think...” he spoke slowly, carefully, considering each word as it left his mouth, “in two years Niflheim will send peace terms. Noct will get engaged to Lady Lunafreya, and we'll leave the city to escort him to Altissia. Then the Nifs will attack and destroy Insomnia. And,” he continued, gaining a little confidence, “I think it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because... something the other me said, when we met before I woke up here. He said 'The gods are sending us back'. I think the Astrals formed some kind of connection between us, in order to stop whatever is supposed to happen. I know. I know how crazy it sounds. But what do you want me to do to prove I'm not nuts?”

“Prompto, I never said you're nuts. I think it's a crazy situation, but I don't think you're crazy.”

Prompto leaned into Gladio's arms, and the larger man pulled his boyfriend close. “Thank you. Um, how about this? In a few months, some drunk guy is going to attack Noct. You'll defend him, but you get a scar over your eye doing it.”

“What?”

“You told me you didn't want to hurt a Crown Citizen, so you took the hit for Noct instead of fighting back. And then you said scars just make you look cooler.”

Gladio was surprised, but not above chuckling, “I did not.”

Prompto looked up at him slyly, “Maybe you did, maybe you didn't, but I think we both know you think that, anyway.”

Gladio pinched Prompto's cheek, “Don't be a brat.”

Prompto wiggled out of Gladio grasp with a giggle and then said, “Can I kiss you again?”

“I don't know; are you going to tell me the rest of my future?”

Prompto put a hand to his forehead and pretended to commune with the universe, “Hmmm... I see... I see... a blowjob and then-” there was a sudden knock at the door, “pizza!”

Gladio smiled and ruffled Prompto's hair before getting up to pay the delivery guy. He left the box on the kitchen counter and turned to Prompto, “So about that blowjob?”

“Sounds like the perfect appetizer.”

~

Prompto laid in the train cart, thinking to himself, 'Gladio... I'll see you again. I'll explain everything. You'll love me, and everything will be ok. Gladio... Please...'


	8. Sweet Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto reconnects with the other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are building up now, and I hope you guys enjoy this and that it answers a few questions. Also, some smut in this chapter, to tide us all over for the oncoming plot train. Thanks, of course, for everyone's comments and kudos! <3 Always appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr. That stuff. Go [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) for it.

Prompto didn't dream of Gladio or his other life again until he was in Tenebrae. Ravus escorted him personally from the train and into the Fleuret manor. Prompto never saw Ardyn again. When they reached the Oracle's room, Ravus looked back to Prompto and said, “My sister may not be able to help you. She grows weaker every day from her duties. Do not demand any healing from her. I have no qualms about destroying an MT unit, even one as unique as you.”

Prompto nodded, having found it difficult to speak since his dream of Gladio. Ravus opened the doors, and inside sat a familiar petite form in a white dress. She stood when they entered and looked between them, surprise on her normally reserved face.

“The Chancellor has bid me to present this Magitek unit to you,” Ravus said, motioning for Prompto to enter, “He said this unit would be one of your personal guard from this moment on.” Prompto entered the room, but wasn't sure what else to do. He made a stiff bow. 

Lunafreya recovered her shock and replied, “Thank you, brother, I'll see that he stays close by. Is there anything else?”

Ravus hesitated, but then said, “No. Take care, Lunafreya.” He left them, closing the door.

When they were alone, Lunafreya all but ran to Prompto's side. She took his face in hand and asked, “How is it that you have come here? The Chancellor's orders? This has never happened before.”

Prompto struggled for a moment, but the warmth of her touch – no other touch seemed to glow the way hers did – reignited his voice. “Ardyn.” he croaked, throat tight and grinding, “He knows.”

Lunafreya went pale at those words. “Please,” she said, motioning to the chairs, “Sit. We need to talk.” They took seats across from one another, and Lunafreya continued. “We've gone through countless lives, Prompto, repeating this cycle, but never once has Ardyn been aware of what transpired. If he now has some knowledge of the past, the future, then our time to rectify it grows short. This may even be our last iteration. Do you have your memories back?”

“Some. But the other world... I don't know. Gladio didn't remember me.”

“I have less influence there than here. The gods have granted me some power, and it has allowed a connection to form between our worlds, but only your other self will remember what you've experienced.”

“Why?” Prompto felt suddenly upset with her, “Why me? Why not Noctis? Isn't he the one you care about?”

Lunafreya set a melancholy look on him at that, “There are many worlds, Prompto, more than just ours and the one with which we've connected. Different versions of ourselves exist across those worlds, and in this one... in this one, you are not who you were meant to be. Noctis needs you, as do Ignis and Gladiolus. You're their heart, Prompto. Without you at their side, Eos is lost. It has to be you, don't you see? I will do what is in my power to aid you, but you must work along with your other self to save both worlds. To save Noctis from his own destiny. I-” She cut herself off here and looked away, wanting to say more but not daring. After a few steadying breaths, she said, “The gods have given me what power they may. Perhaps it is selfish of me to use it in this manner, but...” she looked up to Prompto, “I trust in you to do what is right. When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace.”

“I... don't understand.” Prompto wished he could cry, “How am I supposed to fix everything when I don't understand any of it?”

Lunafreya reached out to him and cupped his face in both hands, touching their foreheads together. “Forge a stronger bond with those you love. I will do everything I can to get you to Lucis. You must speak with Nyx Ulric. He is a good, trustworthy man. Tell him that calamity will befall Insomnia. Tell him everything you learn from your other self.”

“What about what I can learn from you? You said we've lived countless lives. You remember them all? You must know more.”

Blue eyes fixed on red, “I have my own duties to which I must adhere. I wish I could tell you more, but my knowledge of these worlds is limited. I've never gotten farther than Altissia.” Her voice caught here, as though reliving something Prompto couldn't comprehend. “But I believe in you and your other self. Allow me to heal you now.”

“Heal me?”

“I cannot reverse the scourge with which they have infected you, but over time, I have been able to contain it. It's even given you your voice back. I can make it easier to speak, less painful. Would you like that?”

“Your brother-”

“Does not understand the gravitas of our predicament. My life means little within the machinations of the gods.” And then, with a soft glow that centered on Prompto's throat, she intoned, “Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight.”

Prompto felt the heat travel through his throat and to his mouth and chest. He closed his eyes, and when they opened, they briefly flickered blue. “Thank you.” It was easier to speak now, smoother, and his voice was not nearly so mechanical. Lunafreya sat back in her chair and took several deep, even breaths. Seeing her like this, Prompto worried for her health, “Does that hurt you? Is there something I can do?”

She looked up at him, moving slower than before, “Forge a close bond with the other world. That will save us all.”

So Prompto spent the next two years in Tenebrae, sleeping, reaching for the other world, sometimes connecting and learning what he could, sometimes even seeing Gladio, and those were his favorite dreams.

~

Prompto's first time connecting with the other world while he stayed in Tenebrae caught Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio at dinner. He awoke on the couch – Noctis' apartment, he told himself after looking around – and went to Gladio.

“I'm sorry if I said anything wrong the last time I saw you,” he said, reaching for Gladio. “I didn't understand that you wouldn't remember me. But it's ok, because I still love you. I love you, Gladio, and no matter how many times you forget me, I'll love you anyway.”

The entire room stopped moving, and everyone looked at Prompto like he'd gone crazy. Gladio said slowly, “So this is what you were talking about, then? You're the 'other Prompto'?”

“So other me remembers!” Prompto brightened immensely at that. “He told you about me?”

“What's going on?” Noctis asked, looking between Prompto and Gladio. Prompto had grabbed the front of Gladio's shirt in excitement and was looking up at the larger man with huge eyes.

Prompto turned to look at Noctis, “Hi, um, so I know this is gonna be hard to understand, but I'm Prompto... another Prompto.” He looked up to Ignis, who had stopped his placing of food on the dining room table to stare at the blonde. “Are we going to eat? I remember your food is the best. I... I'm just so happy to see you all. I can help you now.”

“...What?” Noctis blinked, “Prom, are you ok?”

“So this is other Prompto,” Gladio said, “According to our Prompto.”

“And that means what, exactly?” Ignis was considering Prompto with an almost surgical look.

“I know this is weird. And hard to understand.” Prompto started in, “But I live somewhere else. In another world. And this world's Prompto and I are connected. Lunafreya says we have to save Insomnia. We have to save you, Noctis.” He looked to the prince.

“Luna said... what? Prompto, this isn't funny.”

Prompto shook his head vehemently, “No, I'm not joking. Please, listen to me. Ardyn knows. He knows there's a time loop, and he's trying to stop it all. He wants to destroy everything. You have to watch out for him. And... and...” He remembered suddenly, “Nyx Ulric! He needs to know... something. Something this world's Prompto knows.”

“Again with Nyx Ulric?” Gladio looked displeased. “You're just having dreams, Prompto. None of that actually happened.”

Prompto's face fell. He lowered his head so it rested on Gladio's chest. “I'm sorry. I don't know what I expected to happen. Look... when you talk to the other me, would you tell him something? Tell him... leave me some notes about what he knows. And to watch out for Ardyn. And... I don't know. I'm not very good at this.” Prompto could feel himself slipping away, and he looked back up at Gladio, “I love you, Gladio. I'll find you in my world and tell you, too.” Then he went limp.

~

The next time Prompto woke up in the other world, he was in bed beside Gladio. It was softer than anything he could remember, and he almost let himself slip back away in the comfort, but knew he had to capitalize on this opportunity to speak with his love. Gladio was reading a book, settled snugly with an arm around Prompto, and both were naked. 'I remember this,' Prompto realized, 'We're someplace special, and Gladio tells me he loves me here.' His heart picked up pace at the thought.

“Gladio?” He inquired, looking up at the man, “Will you remember me this time?”

Gladio put his book down and ran a hand over Prompto's cheek, “Hey, there, other Prompto.”

Prompto brightened, “So you believe me?”

“It's hard, but I'm trying. None of us are too sure what to think, but I'd like to believe there's something going on that we don't understand. I believe in _you_ , anyway.”

“Because you love me?” Hope rang out in Prompto's voice.

“Because I love you.” Gladio confirmed.

Prompto hid his face in Gladio's chest and smiled broadly. “I wish this were my life,” he said, hands pressing into the firm warmth of Gladio's body, “It's so cold and empty where I live, and I feel so... complete when I'm here, with you. Hey,” he suddenly had a thought, “can I try something?”

“What?”

“I'd like... to kiss you, and then... well, last time we were here you did something for me, and I'd like to try doing it for you.”

“'Last time'...?” Gladio turned Prompto's head up to look at him, “You mean, like a previous life?”

“Sort of. I don't know what my other self knows, but we're traveling back every time we fail to fix the worlds. I don't remember all of it, just pieces. It happens differently every time, but last time I remember this place. I remember you used your mouth on me, and it felt so good. I didn't think anything could feel that good. I'd like to do that for you, if you'll let me.”

Gladio ran a hand through Prompto's hair and looked at him in a way Prompto didn't quite understand. Emotions were hard for the blonde, and it seemed whatever Gladio was feeling was complicated. 'I love him, and he loves me,' Prompto reassured himself, 'He said so, and he wouldn't lie.'

“You're... an MT where you're from, right?” Gladio asked at last, “You – the you from this world – told me he met you, and you're Magitek.” Gladio spoke slowly, thinking through each of his words. It was still hard to wrap his head around it all, and Prompto had been reluctant to tell him much about the other version of himself.

“Yeah,” Prompto said quietly, “I was a slave to the Empire, but Lunafreya freed me. She healed me enough to be myself again. I think it took a long time, because I don't remember much at all, but now I don't have to follow their orders. Now I can make my own choices.”

Gladio took another long minute before speaking again. It felt like they were navigating a minefield together, each word a step toward possible ruin. “So, why would you be an MT? Why don't you live in Lucis?”

Prompto cocked his head to the side, “I... I don't know. Lunafreya says there are many worlds, and we're different in all of them. I guess I'm just unlucky.”

Gladio pulled Prompto in for a hug then, “Whatever all this means, I still love you, Prom. I hope both of you understand that.”

Prompto smiled contentedly as he returned the embrace, “I do, at least. I wonder if my world's Gladio will feel the same? I... worry that I may never meet you there. I looked so hard last time, when the Empire brought me to Lucis, but you weren't there.”

“So you went to Insomnia? For the treaty signing? You've told me about dreams where Insomnia is destroyed during a signing. You were there for it?”

“Yeah. It's... awful. Last time, I went running to find Lunafreya, and she was there with two men fighting, and-”

“And one used magic?” Gladio interrupted him.

“Y-yeah. He blasted General Glauca away, broke his armor, and everything.”

“You've told me about it,” Gladio said in a grim voice, “The one with magic is Nyx Ulric, you said. I didn't know about Glauca.”

“Nyx Ulric!” Prompto sat up, looking earnestly at Gladio, “Lunafreya says he's important. I – we – need to talk to him. Tell him... I don't know. Something the other me knows.”

“Shh, relax. There's nothing we can do right now. Don't overdo yourself.” Gladio soothed him with a pet, “How about that kiss? May as well indulge a little, while you're here.”

Prompto felt heat rush to his face, and he nodded, very much wanting that kiss. Gladio guided their lips together, and Prompto gripped the larger man's arms as elation rose in his chest. He kissed sloppily, but eagerly, moaning as tongues connected, and when Gladio pulled back, Prompto gave chase. Gladio pressed a finger to the blonde's mouth to still his advance, “Relax,” he said gently, “breathe through your nose.” Prompto nodded, and then their lips were together again, tasting and claiming each other in rising passion.

Prompto broke away this time and began to kiss Gladio's neck and chest. He was hard already, and he wanted to do the same to his love. He remembered just how good this had felt last time and wanted nothing but to try bringing that same pleasure to Gladio. He roved hands over taut muscle and sucked little marks into skin with delight. Gladio responded to his enthusiasm with his own groans and twitches, and Prompto pulled the sheets back to reveal him hard and dripping. 'He's so big!' Prompto thought gleefully, 'He must feel twice as good!'

Prompto dipped his head down to kiss Gladio the same way the man had done for him and tasted the salty liquid at his tip. It was nice, Prompto decided, and licked some more up. Gladio's hips rolled, and Prompto decided he liked that, too. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Gladio inside, sucking down until he choked and pulled away, coughing.

“Hey, take it slow,” Gladio said to him, “you don't have to deep throat me every time, you know.”

“'Deep throat',” Prompto echoed, licking his lips, “Do you like that? I want to do what you like.”

Gladio considered his boyfriend and said, “You're not kidding about being a different person. Do you remember any of what we do together?”

“I just remember last time. You used your mouth on me, and I felt better than I've ever felt before. I want you to feel the same way.”

Gladio thought for a moment before asking, “Do you want to try something new, then?”

“I'll do anything to make you happy, Gladio.” Prompto's eyes shone with sincerity, “I love you.”

“Ok. Just tell me to stop if it hurts at all. I'll go slow.” Prompto nodded, but wasn't sure what Gladio was referring to. The other man reached to the bedside table and picked up a bottle with a clear liquid in it. He squeezed some onto his fingers, then said to Prompto, “Lay on your back and hold your knees to your chest.” Prompto did as he was told, and Gladio touched him softly on his underside.

Prompto's eyes widened when Gladio brushed a sensitive area and then pressed against it. The blonde cried out when the press of Gladio's finger actually penetrated him, filling him in a way that had been quite unexpected. Gladio stopped and looked to Prompto with concern. “That's... amazing,” Prompto gasped before Gladio could say anything, “That feels so good.”

Gladio smiled, “Good. That's how it's supposed to feel.” Then he repeated, “Just tell me if it hurts.” He moved the finger around, and Prompto moaned and pushed back against it.

“Ah, Gladio, I... I want more... please...”

Gladio leaned over and kissed him before saying, “Ok, just try to relax.” He pressed a second finger, and it slipped in with little resistance. Prompto's back arched, and precum leaked from his cock. When he looked at Gladio, his blue eyes were nearly blown out black with dilated lust.

“I-is this what you do with the other me? Is this true love?”

Gladio reached out with his free hand and brushed sweaty bangs away from Prompto's eyes, “Love means a lot of things,” he said, “And, yeah, we do this a lot. Do you think you're ready for more?”

“I want to love you like the other me. I want to feel the same things. Please, give me everything you give him.”

Gladio pushed a third finger into him, and Prompto gripped the bed sheets like a lifeline. Then he felt a pulse of pleasure from inside his body like he had never imagined as Gladio's finger rubbed a spot deep within him. The heat built in his gut with every touch, and he moaned and twitched wantonly until suddenly the pressure inside him was gone. Gladio pulled his hand out and grabbed the bottle of clear liquid again, and Prompto whined out a protest. “Why?” he whimpered.

“Because we're not done yet,” Gladio said, spreading the liquid on his cock and aligning the head to Prompto's hole. Prompto's eyes widened in understanding. “Is this ok?” Gladio asked him.

“Yes!” Prompto all but shouted, “Yes, please! That's exactly what I want!”

Gladio smiled at his enthusiasm and gave his lover a kiss. “Anything to make you happy, Prompto.” He pushed in slowly, watching Prompto's face for any sign of discomfort, but the blonde's eyes rolled up and his tongue lolled out, and he let out an extended moan as Gladio's cock stretched him wider. The sight and sound sent pulses of pleasure straight to Gladio's dick, and the man pushed himself deeper until he was fully sheathed within Prompto's body.

Prompto released his death grip on the sheets and clutched Gladio's arms instead. He focused his eyes on the man above him and gasped, “You feel amazing. I love you so much, Gladio.”

“Fuck, Prom,” Gladio groaned, “I love you, too. You're perfect.” He pulled out and pushed back in again, slowly, purposefully aiming for Prompto's prostate. Prompto cried out hoarsely at the contact, and his hips jerked up against Gladio's. Gladio moved again, and the friction at his rim followed by the press to his prostate had Prompto on the edge. Gladio took hold of his cock and stroked it once, twice, and as his palm brushed the tip, Prompto practically screamed in pleasure, cum shooting up and coating both their chests. Prompto's body trembled and heaved from the orgasm, and Gladio kissed him again, “Should I stop?”

“N-no. I want you to feel this way, too,” Prompto panted out between gasps for air. His mind swam with pleasure, and he wiggled his hips to indicate he wanted more from his partner. Gladio nodded and fucked him slowly, relishing the way Prompto clenched down around him. Prompto was all moans and writhing ecstasy with his every motion, and the sight of his lover so undone was enough for Gladio to reach the edge, himself.

He shuddered and dared to speed up his movements, spurring on his orgasm. Prompto was moving with him now, having gotten a feel for the motion, and he cried out happily as he felt another heat inside him when Gladio shouted and jerked his hips sharply, pushing himself in to the base. Prompto held their bodies together tightly, not wanting them to be apart while Gladio rode out his climax. They kissed, feverishly at first, in between gasps for air, but slowed over time into languid, tender kisses. Gladio pulled out and laid beside Prompto, who reached down and felt where the man had just been. His fingers came away sticky, covered in cum.

“Here,” Gladio said, intending to pass Prompto a towel, but the blonde just brought the fingers to his mouth and licked at them, experimentally at first, but then with greater exuberance until he had sucked each one dry. “Fucking hell, Prompto, you're gonna get me hard again,” Gladio said at the display.

“That was amazing, Gladio,” Prompto said, looking at him with naked affection, “Thank you.”

Gladio kissed his forehead, “I'd do anything for you, Prom. I love you.”

Prompto yawned and snuggled close to Gladio, all worries about the worlds forgotten for the time being, “I love you, too, Gladio. More than I thought was possible. I'll do anything to make you happy.” His eyes slipped shut, and he felt himself drifting from this world, back into sleep, but not into darkness. He clung to the pleasure and the warmth of his love, and with it, dispelled the fear that normally came when he returned to his own world. Gladio loved him still, and it was all he needed for now.


	9. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, this fic just keeps getting tougher to write! lol. I hope everything is coming together, but we'll see as we get further along. I may have an update slow down to one per week soon, because Promptio Week 2017 will be happening, and I'm ill prepared right now. I'd like to write an entry for every prompt, so in order to get that done in time I may need to slow this one down temporarily. Just a heads up, in case you don't see my regular update on time!
> 
> Want to stay up to date with me for things like streams and requests? Check out my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post about all kinds of fun stuff! With the new DLC landing soon, I'll probably be streaming again, and you can hear about the event there.

The first time Gladio truly believed Prompto about his dreams (memories, he supposed) was when the drunkard attacked Noctis, and Gladio took the blow rather than fighting the man. He ended up with a scar over his eye, just like his boyfriend had predicted. When they first saw each other after the incident, Gladio could only say, “You were right. I didn't want to hurt the guy, so I just took the hit instead.” Prompto didn't say anything, only embraced Gladio tightly. Gladio finished, “It's ok; scars just make me look cooler.” Both men couldn't help but smile.

Later, back at Prompto's apartment, while the sweat from their recent bout of sex was still cooling, Gladio said, “I'm sorry I didn't really believe you before. It's... a weird situation, you know?”

“It's ok. It's enough that you didn't just write me off as crazy. I know I sound insane when I talk about it, but there really was another world and another me.” Prompto kissed some of the sweat from Gladio's chest.

“So the Nifs are gonna offer a peace treaty, huh? And then they attack instead?”

“Yeah. We weren't here for it, but the other me was. He's... stationed here, I guess you could say.”

“He told me you know something you have to tell Nyx Ulric. What's that about?”

“ _I_ know something?” Prompto frowned, “I don't know. I thought he knew more about this than I did. But... I keep having these other dreams, ones I didn't have before – in the other life. Dreams where I'm him, and I'm running through Insomnia, or I'm on a train going somewhere, or I'm strapped down to a table...” his voice trailed off here, and Prompto shook his head, “It's usually pretty awful.”

“I didn't know you had that many of those.”

“I've... tried not to bother you with all this. I know it's a lot to swallow, and I thought...”

“You thought I'd break up with you for being crazy.” Gladio sounded a little frustrated.

“Sorry! I shouldn't have doubted you.”

“Prompto,” Gladio took him by the shoulders and looked at him directly, “that's what I should be saying. I've doubted you too much and for too long. But whatever weird thing is going on, it's real, and you know things – important things – that could affect all of us, all of Insomnia. Tell me everything. We can decide what to do about it together.”

They spoke for a long time, hours into the night, but came up with no real solutions. Eventually, Gladio suggested they sleep and deal with it tomorrow. Prompto yawned and nodded, seeing no reason to disagree. He was just relieved that Gladio was wholly on his side. 'I'm not crazy,' he thought, snuggling into Gladio's arms, 'I'm just in the middle of something none of us understand.' He fell asleep almost immediately.

_The scent of smoke and death wafted thick in the air. Insomnia was in ruins. 'Again,' Prompto thought, looking around at the wreckage, 'I'm here again, and there's nothing I can do.'_

_“Go to her,” a voice behind him said, sounding choked and weak, “She needs help.”_

_Prompto turned to see Nyx Ulric, bloody, dying in the middle of the plaza. “W-what?” he asked, realizing he had a voice._

_“Lunafreya. If you really can travel through time, then go to her before all this happens. Warn her to watch out for Drautos. Warn everyone. You can stop this-” he coughed, and a thick splat of blood came up, “The gods may be assholes, but they gave you the chance to stop all this. Don't let us down.” He collapsed entirely then, and made no other sound. Prompto stared, dumbfounded, and tried to imprint everything Nyx had just said in his mind. Lunafreya... Help Lunafreya..._

Prompto's eyes snapped open in the early morning light. Gladio lay beside him, gently snoring, and everything seemed at peace in his little apartment. He put a hand to his head. 'Another dream...' He thought as he tried to recall the details. He only ever remembered the broad strokes of these dreams. Nyx Ulric had been there, he was sure of that. The man had told him something, but what had it been? It was later that day, when Prompto was over at Noctis' place and Umbra showed up with the notebook that the prince had been sending back and forth since childhood that Prompto remembered.

“Lady Lunafreya!” he shouted suddenly, startling Noctis and Umbra. They both looked at Prompto like the blonde had lost his mind. “S-sorry! It's just... this dream I had, and I just remembered. We have to warn Lady Lunafreya. About. Something. Or someone? Shit.”

“Prompto, what the hell is going on with you and these dreams? Gladio says you can see the future, or something?”

“Well, no, not so much, but kind of? I mean, I'm... from... the future... Astrals, that sounds lame.” Prompto rubbed at his face, wishing he had a better explanation for his friend. “You probably think I'm crazy.”

“Prom, I don't think you're crazy. Gladio says you predicted that attack and his scar months ago. And that you know things about training with him you shouldn't. And I've seen you act weird before, like another person. I don't think you're making this up, and you're not crazy.” Noctis put a hand on Prompto's shoulder, “Luna told me once that the Astrals have a divine will, and that it's the Oracle's duty to communicate with them on behalf of mankind. Do you want me to ask her about this? She might be able to help.”

_Help... Help Lunafreya._

The thought came to Prompto unbidden, and he knew it was the right thing to do. “Yeah. Tell her... I remember my other self, and I'm ready to help now. And that she should be careful, if she – no, when she comes to Insomnia. Tell her I'll do whatever it takes to save everyone.”

Noctis wrote in the book for a moment, then gave it back to Umbra. “Ok. Umbra's a good boy; he'll get this to her. Don't worry, Prom, she'll have answers.”

~

Prompto was warm again, back in Gladio's arms, right where he wanted to be. He sighed happily and kissed the other man's neck.

“So which Prompto is awake this time?” Gladio asked him.

Prompto smiled sleepily at him and said, “I'm the other one. Oh. You've gotten the scar already. How much time has passed since we came back?”

“I think it's been about a year. There's something I have to give you.”

“Oh?”

“Here.” Gladio pulled out a piece of paper from the bedside table and handed it to Prompto, “This is from your other self.” It was a note, carefully written and addressed to 'other me'.

'Hey,' it read, 'I wish we could talk face to face, but this will have to do. Gladio told me you said I have to talk to Nyx Ulric. What do I tell him? I don't know anything special. The only thing is I've been having these dreams. Dreams where I'm you in the past. I think I'm seeing your memories. It's never very good. Insomnia's usually destroyed, and Nyx is dying. Sometimes other people are there. Some dude in armor (Gladio says you called him General Glauca? Should I know who that is?). A white dress. It's all I can really remember. Can you tell me anything else? I sent a message to Lady Lunafreya, but I haven't heard back yet. I want to help, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Any clues? I'm kind of at the end of my rope, here.'

Prompto read it twice, then looked to Gladio, a deep sadness in his eyes, “I wish I knew how to help. Honestly, I'm just as lost as he is. Lunafreya told me to watch out for Ardyn and find Nyx Ulric, but that's about it.”

“Who's Ardyn?”

“Oh. You don't know? He's the Chancellor of Niflheim. But somehow he knows about all this stuff with the time loop. He wasn't supposed to know, but...” Prompto shrugged, “Honestly, I don't think even Lunafreya understands how everything works. She's just trying her best to save everyone. I think it's mostly about Noctis. She keeps telling me I have to go to him, but I'm stuck in Tenebrae right now. I'll probably go with her to Insomnia when the Empire invades, but I don't think he's there.”

“No, none of us are. We leave for Altissia before the treaty signing, according to Prom.”

“That makes sense. I was looking for you last time, but never found you.” He paused, then said quietly, “Do you think my world's Gladio could ever... love me?”

Gladio gave him a troubled look and said, “You're an MT unit, right? In that other world?”

“...Yeah.”

“I think...” Gladio sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, “I think if he's like me, then... it would be very hard.”

“But not impossible?” Prompto's blue eyes were huge and watering.

“Prompto, I-I can't promise you anything. Not for some other version of myself.”

“Well, what about you, then? Would you love me? As an MT?”

Gladio reached out and brushed his fingers over Prompto's soft cheek, “I don't want to hurt you, Prom.” he said, voice tight.

“...So you wouldn't. You couldn't. Not some awful, metal body meant to kill. It's ok!” he interrupted as Gladio started to speak, “I already knew the answer, I just didn't want to hear it.” He pulled away from Gladio and hugged himself, “I'm jealous, you know? Of this Prompto. He gets everything. And I'm just some empty machine. Lunafreya told me I'm not supposed to be this way. She says I was supposed to be like this Prompto, friends with you all and... happy...”

“Prompto...” Gladio touched his shoulder, “For what it's worth, I'll still love you.”

“Only because I'm in this body,” Prompto spat with a little more vitriol than he expected. “Only because you've never seen what I really look like. I'm all metal, cold and stiff. You could never love that. No version of you could.”

They sat in silence, Gladio unsure what to say to comfort the man. He wished he had just lied and told Prompto what the man had wanted to hear. Prompto eventually shifted and leaned into Gladio's body. “Sorry,” Gladio mumbled, knowing it would never be enough.

“Can we just forget about this?” Prompto asked in a soft voice, “Can we just go back to being in love? I don't care if it isn't real. It's all I have.”

Gladio embraced Prompto's small body, pulling the man onto his lap. Prompto let himself be wrapped up in it, the heat, the love, everything he could never have in his real life. “I'll love you forever,” Gladio whispered in Prompto's ear, “Across all worlds, I'll love you.”

Prompto closed his eyes, and a tear slipped down his cheek, “Thank you.”

“Here,” Gladio said suddenly, a moment of inspiration hitting him. He left Prompto on the bed and walked to the dresser, digging around for a moment before pulling out a black bandanna. “I don't know if this will help, but wear this and think of it as me.” He tied it around Prompto's forearm.

“But, Gladio, I can't take this back with me.”

“It doesn't matter. It'll be in your heart, right? This way we both know that you're mine. No matter which world, we'll love each other, all right?”

Prompto touched the bandanna and looked back to Gladio, a small smile breaking out on his face, “All right. This means we're connected, no matter what.” They kissed.

~

The response from Lady Lunafreya came months later. Prompto had nearly given up on it, thinking the whole thing impossible and insane. The Oracle would call him crazy, and then his friends would believe her over him. Who wouldn't? But when Noctis read the words to him, Prompto's heart leaped into his throat.

“'Tell Prompto that the gods have a will that even I do not comprehend,'” Noctis read aloud from the notebook, “'And if he needs guidance, then to pray to that other world. I have included a small token for him; I hope it will be of some assistance.'” Noctis pried off something that had been taped to the page and handed it to Prompto. It was a coin, with Lady Lunafreya's face stamped into it. Prompto turned it over in his hands. It was warm.

~

When the treaty was proposed, none of it came as a shock to Prompto or his friends. It was just another piece of evidence that ruin was to befall Insomnia. “We're going to Altissia,” Noctis told Prompto over lunch, “We leave next week. I tried to tell my dad the Nifs are going to attack, but he's set on the treaty. He told me they'd have extra security just to be safe. Clarus and Drautos are staying close, at least.”

_Drautos..._ Why did that name sound so familiar? Prompto paused his eating and furrowed his brow, trying to remember. “What about Nyx?” Prompto had seen the man die repeatedly in his dreams and wondered if it was even possible to save him.

Noctis shrugged, “He's one of the Kingsglaive. He'll do whatever he's assigned, I guess.”

“I should talk to him... I just don't know what I would say... What the hell is it that I'm supposed to know, anyway?” Prompto slipped a hand into his pocket and touched the coin that rested there. He had kept it with him since Lady Lunafreya had gifted it. He wasn't sure what it could do, but he found comfort in it, anyway.

~

Prompto was prepared. He was going to Lucis tomorrow and seeking out his world's Noctis, Ignis, and most importantly to him, Gladio. He had even kept a black scrap of cloth tied around his forearm as a reminder of their love across worlds. 'They won't trust me,' he thought, 'not at first, but maybe if I can warn them, maybe we can make peace. Maybe even be friends.' He would smile at the thought, if he had the ability. Lunafreya had insisted that his place was at Noctis' side, supporting the prince, and Prompto thought it was true, but his heart really lay in Gladio's arms. 'If I can only see him, know that he's real in my world, then I would be happy.'

Tomorrow, he would begin the journey, and then he would know for sure. He reached into a pouch at his side and touched the coin Ardyn had tossed at him all that time ago. It was one of the only things that felt warm to his senses. He had kept it just for that reason. He hoped at some point his body could know true warmth, like his other self. Clutching the coin in a fist, he sent up a silent prayer to the Astrals that he may one day experience the comforts of humanity.

~

That night, Prompto slept, and in his dream, he reached out for his other self.

 

That night, Prompto slept, and in his dream, he felt the touch of his other self.

 

They aligned.

 

_“You're dreaming, aren't you?” Lady Lunafreya's voice was calm and kind, every bit the way she sounded on the television. He turned to look at her – had he been standing somewhere? – and everything felt stiff and slow._

_'Where am I?' he tried to ask, but his lips wouldn't move, and no air drew into his lungs. Panic hit him and he stumbled forward, reaching out to her for help. He dropped to his knees and wrapped arms around himself. Everything was cold. Everything was numb._

_Then she was at his side. Warmth coursed through him at her touch, and he looked to her, saw pity in her eyes. “Do not be frightened, Prompto,” she said, “You are only here temporarily. This is your other self; you are in another world. When you wake, you will be back in your home and your own body. Be glad for this dream, though. You've connected with this world in a way that's never happened before. I can warn you of things to come.”_

_“Insomnia.” His voice was a metallic rasp._

_“Yes, Insomnia falls. I'm sure you've seen it in a dream by now. I will be there, along with your other self. It is General Glauca who causes much of the damage. He draws the Kingsglaive away from the city, and, I'm afraid, murders King Regis. You must stop him, Prompto. Warn Nyx Ulric about him and his deception. My fate matters not, and he should not concern himself with me.”_

_“You... will you die?”_

_Her expression turned melancholy, “Prompto, I have died many times. Death holds no fear for me. I fear only for Noctis and the fate of Eos. This loop I've created – it may be broken if Ardyn holds that power. But I believe in you, both of you. I believe you have created a timeline in which it is finally possible to achieve peace.”_

_“We'll fix it,” Prompto croaked, “Save Insomnia. Save you.”_

_Her smile then was kind, “I would pray for that. The gods hear all our prayers, Prompto, remember that. No matter in which world we live, they can hear our call. My duty is to aid Noctis and awaken them, but if we should find a way to achieve peace without those means... the Crystal may yet grant Noctis freedom from his destiny. It is my dearest wish to see Noctis live a long and happy life, and though it may be impossible, I would continue to fight with every breath in my body for that goal.”_

_“Noctis... dies, too?”_

_“Oh, Prompto, there is so much you do not recall yet.” She embraced him then, and warmth flowed through his empty shell of a body, “Lifetimes we have spent in this loop, and my power is not strong enough to keep your memory intact. If only you could all retain your memories – the years spent in toil and darkness – then perhaps Noctis would have the power to banish the scourge without sacrificing himself.”_

_“Will I remember this dream?”_

_“I cannot tell, but I will pray for it. Hold tightly to these words and bring them back with you to your world.”_

_Prompto felt his connection to the dream slip, and in a blink, he passed from that world._


	10. Life And Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Promptos confront King Regis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Promptio Week happened, and I've had some personal stuff going on. For the time being, I'll be updating once a week instead of twice. Once I've gotten some things in my life under control, then I can return to my Wednesday/Saturday schedule, but for now you'll just have to bear with me. Thanks, guys! <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) is a great place to chat with me, if you'd like.

Prompto was nervous the entire time they were at the Citadel. Sure, he had visited here before in his previous life, but they had yet to ascertain how to save Insomnia, and it ate away at him while Noctis and King Regis spoke. It was when they were outside and Noctis gave his final farewells that something jostled in Prompto's mind.

“Drautos, he's in your hands,” Noctis called to the man standing at the top of the steps.

_Drautos_ , a voice whispered in Prompto's mind, _Watch out for Drautos._ It was Nyx Ulric's voice, one from his dreams. Prompto looked up sharply to the man behind King Regis, no longer heeding the words exchanged between father and son, and saw a familiar face. The dreams came rushing back to him, over and over, visions of Nyx battling, trying to protect the woman in the white dress – Lady Lunafreya, of course that was Lady Lunafreya, his mind supplied – and things began to click into place.

“The man in the armor!” Prompto shouted and pointed at Drautos, “General Glauca!” The conversation halted between Noctis and King Regis, and everyone turned to look shocked or disapproving at Prompto. “That's him,” Prompto barreled on, no attention for propriety, “He's dangerous! Get him away from the king!” Drautos was looking back at him with a mixture of shock and rage on his face.

“Noctis,” Regis said, looking baffled at his son, “Is something wrong with your friend?”

Noctis turned to Prompto and pulled his gaze away from Drautos by grabbing his vest, “Are you sure? Seriously, Prompto, you can't be wrong about this.”

“I – yes, yes I'm sure! I've seen his face before, under the armor! He's in league with Niflheim! Glauca...” he thought hard, and Lady Lunafreya's voice came back to him, “Glauca kills the king! He kills your dad, Noct!”

“Calm down, Prompto,” Gladio said to him, catching one arm, “No one will understand you.”

Sure enough, Regis turned to look at Drautos, then back to Prompto and Noctis with a shake of his head, “Noctis, you know I've always supported you having a close friend, but I fear he may not be well enough to accompany you on this journey.”

Noctis turned back to the king and started, “No, Dad, listen. I've told you before the Nifs are going to attack-”

“And we are prepared for that contingency. Drautos is a loyal man who has served Lucis for many years. He's the captain of the Kingsglaive-”

“And a traitor!” Noctis was wholly on Prompto's side.

Prompto felt his heart pound in his chest as he looked back to the man glaring at him from the top of the steps. 'I have to warn Nyx,' he thought, 'This is what he needs to know.' Prompto threw his gaze back at his best friend, now arguing with his father, and then over to the doors that would lead to the training yard. Nyx was sure to be there. 'I can make it,' he thought, 'if I run as hard as I can, no one will catch me. I can tell Nyx everything.' With no further hesitation, Prompto bent his legs and started off in a burst of speed toward the doors. Behind him now, the words died as everyone looked to him again, confused and surprised, and even Ignis muttered, “Where does he think he's going?”

Regis turned to Drautos as Prompto flung himself through the doors and down the hallway, “Drautos, bring him back. Can't have him running amok through the Citadel.”

“I'll get him,” Noctis volunteered, starting to walk after his best friend, but Regis caught his shoulder and spoke.

“No, Noctis, you must be on your way to Altissia. You have a duty to fulfill.”

“I'm not going without Prompto! He's one of my Guard!”

“Not with that kind of behavior. Ignis and Gladio will look after you. They are trustworthy.”

“And so is Prompto! He knows things, Dad, things about the future. It's Drautos you shouldn't trust!”

“Noctis...” The two continued their conversation as Prompto's lungs burned and legs screamed while he ran the fastest he'd ever run before through the halls toward the training ground. Nyx... he had to find Nyx... He prayed the man would be there and not on duty somewhere else. Behind him he heard a shout and footsteps. He was being chased.

“Nyx Ulric!!” Prompto shouted the moment he rounded the corner and entered the yard. “Where is Nyx Ulric?!”

The Glaives who were training turned to look at him incredulously, and for moment, despair wrapped a cold fist around Prompto's heart. He wasn't here... Then there was a whoosh of magic and Nyx appeared before him, having warped from his sitting spot above the training grounds. “What's wrong? Did something happen?”

Prompto could hear the footfalls running ever closer as they echoed down the hall behind them, and he grabbed Nyx's arm and started a fast pace again. He dragged the man along until they came to the locker room, where Prompto ducked into a corner and turned to the Glaive. “Drautos,” he said, “Do _not_ trust Drautos. He's working for Niflheim.”

“What?”

“Listen to me, Nyx! I'm trying to save your life! Everyone's lives! Drautos is really General Glauca. He's going to betray Lucis at the treaty signing and kill King Regis. I need you to believe me, ok? The king won't, but if you believe me, then we can stop him!”

“Drautos is the captain of the Glaives, he wouldn't-”

“Yes. He would. He has. You've told me before to go back and talk to Lady Lunafreya. Well, I did, and she said Glauca causes most of the damage. If we stop him, then maybe we can save Insomnia! Niflheim can't invade with those daemons if the wall stays up!”

Nyx had seen the daemons Niflheim had raised firsthand, but how would this kid know about all that? And when had he told the blond to talk to the Oracle? Nyx had seen him training with Gladiolus, had seen the way he'd stared, but never bothered to talk to him about his obvious interest. “Look, you're not making any sense-”

“I'm the only one who makes any sense at all! I've seen it, ok? I've been there, beside you as you die in the plaza because of Glauca. Over and over again. You _have_ to believe me, Nyx, the gods sent me back for a reason!”

The door to the locker room banged open, and Prompto couldn't contain a startled yelp. Drautos stood there, imposing even without the Niflheim armor, and he marched over to Prompto and took the man by the arm. “Come on, back to the king. He'll decide what to do with you.” He shot a look to Nyx and said, “What was he going on about?”

Nyx looked between the two of them and said, “Just some crazy talk, sir. I think he's confused.”

Drautos nodded and marched Prompto back to the front of the Citadel. Prompto cast a final look back to Nyx, and, in a moment of desperation, reached into his pocket and flung the Oracle's coin at him. Nyx caught it without a word.

Back at the front, Prompto despaired to see the car was gone along with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. 'They've left me,' he thought with a sick feeling in his stomach, 'They're gone, and I can't do anything right.' King Regis had gone back inside, and Drautos brought Prompto before him.

“You're my son's friend,” Regis said to him, “I want to trust Noctis and his judgment, but Drautos has served me loyally for longer than you've been alive. I hope you understand the reasoning behind me sending Noctis off without you.”

Prompto, defeated, hung his head and replied, “Yes, Your Grace.”

“You will be sent home and summoned later for questioning. Noctis is insistent that you remain one of his Crownsguard. I will have you examined by a physician before granting him that wish. Take the time to rest and consider your actions today. You are dismissed.”

“Your Grace?” Prompto was already in this hole, so he may as well double down.

Regis sighed and said, “Yes?”

“I will do my best to save Insomnia. And Lady Lunafreya. I won't let Drautos hurt you, either. I promise. I swear it! I'll save everyone!”

Regis looked at him with pity, and Prompto felt the sting of it. 'He thinks I'm crazy.' “Child,” the king said to him, “I pray that you have such an ability. There comes a time in everyone's life when we all need saving. Perhaps the gods truly have sent you here, but I am not one to judge that. Get some rest. Noctis was concerned about your well-being.” 'He should be,' Prompto thought, considering the future of this city, 'I may not make it out of here alive.'

“Should I put a watch on him, Your Grace?” Drautos asked from beside Prompto.

“I don't believe that is necessary. Just escort him home. He means well; he is merely confused.”

Prompto's heart fell, and he followed Drautos out of the Citadel. He was put into a car and driven back to his apartment, where he half walked, half stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed on the mattress. “What do I do now?” he whispered into the pillow, “What the hell do I do now?” He fell asleep into fitful dreams twenty minutes later.

~

Noctis stood on the steps of the Citadel, giving his final farewell to his father before leaving with Ignis and Gladio to cross the seas to Altissia. It was a heavy burden, but he had to admit it would be nice to see Luna again, even under these circumstances. His childhood had been lonely, except for the time spent with her, and it would be a relief to finally be around someone with whom he could be himself. After their last words were said, he climbed into the car and they started off toward the edge of the city. Cor Leonis would accompany them out of Insomnia, but he had other duties to attend, and would not be seeing them all the way to Altissia. Noctis didn't think this trip would be particularly fun, but Ignis and Gladio were probably the two closest people to him in the world, so at least he would have friends of a sort behind him.

They began their journey, passing an oncoming car that sped faster toward the Citadel than perhaps was safe. Noctis glanced over at the driver, and for a split second imagined he must know the person somehow, and a feeling of foreboding settled over him. The cars passed too quickly to get a good look at the person, but Noctis felt a tug in his heart that he could only compare to the feeling of using his Lucian magic. Ignis and Gladio glanced over as well, and Noctis heard Gladio make a little grunt like he was considering the driver of the other car. 'It's just weird that he's speeding to the Citadel,' Noctis chided himself, 'It's impossible that we would all recognize someone like that.' So no one said a word to acknowledge the moment, and they continued on to the first leg of their journey.

~

Prompto sped across Eos in the car Lunafreya had helped him filch, with all intent to reach Insomnia before his friends – would they be his friends? He couldn't help but wonder – left, bound for Altissia. He bundled himself up, attempting to hide his metallic exterior. If anyone saw a Magitek unit out and about the way he was, it would only raise questions. He would get there in time, he assured himself repeatedly, he would warn them all, and he would save Insomnia. He just hoped they wouldn't attack him on sight for being a rogue MT unit. He knew they would perceive him as a threat initially, but with the right words and the letter Lunafreya had gifted him, perhaps he could explain this all.

When he at last arrived in Insomnia, he used the letter from Lunafreya to gain access to the city. He was to be her 'official messenger' after all, and everyone would trust the signature of the Oracle. Whether or not word would get back to the Empire about the Magitek unit roaming about Eos was a question he didn't want to consider. He sped on toward the Citadel as fast as he could go without causing trouble. A black car passed him as he rounded the corner and approached the massive, beautiful building, but he paid it no heed. He had a mission, and even the clutching in his chest as the car passed wouldn't deter him from it.

At the steps to the entrance, he saw King Regis heading back inside and leaning heavily on his cane. He pulled to a sharp stop and all but leaped out of the car. The racket he caused in his appearance made the king and his guard turn. “What's all this about?” he heard a man grumble from the top of the stairs.

“Your Grace!” Prompto called out, bowing and holding out the letter Lunafreya had written.

King Regis turned to him and motioned for one of the soldiers to approach. The man walked down the steps and plucked the letter out of Prompto's hands, glancing over it. Prompto dared to look up at him, forgetting his red eyes could be seen through the cowl he wore. The man was frowning deeply, and he looked down to Prompto, their eyes meeting. A startled look crossed his face then, and he grimaced before holding the letter up and, to Prompto's horror, ripping it in half and tossing the pieces to the wind.

“Drautos, what is that about?” the king asked from the top of the steps.

'Drautos... why is that familiar?' Prompto felt a deep fear begin to build in his gut. Drautos grabbed him suddenly and yanked off his cowl before whirling him around to present his metal face to the king. “A spy from Niflheim!” Drautos declared, “They've sent a Magitek unit with a false letter from the Oracle. He seeks to remove me from your guard under pretense of treachery.”

“Bring him here.” Prompto was hauled up the steps to face King Regis, and the man considered him momentarily before saying, “What orders have you been given?”

“Your Grace, Magitek units are incapable of-”

“I come in the name of Lunafreya,” Prompto announced, voice clear enough now that it no longer strained him to speak, “She wishes me to warn you all of the Empire's plans to attack. And that I should accompany Prince Noctis to meet her in Altissia.”

All of the men present gaped at him. Never before had a Magitek unit spoken so clearly and sounded so human. “What is this trickery?” growled Drautos, shaking him.

“No trick.” Prompto said, allowing himself to be manhandled. If he showed any resistance, then that could be the end of him. “I serve the Oracle, and not the Empire. I must speak to your son, to others as well. I have to warn you all about Niflheim's coming attack.”

“Bring him inside,” Regis commanded, “I wish to speak further with him. See to it that he is unarmed.”

“All Magitek units are armed,” replied Drautos, “They can self-destruct at any time.”

“Then I suppose it is a fortunate thing that I am capable of shielding myself,” Regis replied. “Inside. I will see him privately.”

There was some grumbling, but the soldiers did their king's bidding. Prompto found himself in a massive throne room, standing at the base and looking up to the king, sitting sternly and yet not cruelly in his position of power. The whole walk to the room, Prompto had looked around for Noctis or Gladio or Ignis. None of them were in sight, however. 'I've missed them,' Prompto thought miserably, 'It's too late to join them now.' He thought of the black car that had passed him on the road and knew in his gut he had been too late.

“So what is this about an attack from Niflheim? And how is it you, a Magitek unit, have come before me?”

“Your Grace... I... It's so hard to explain. I have been healed by the Oracle, and she sent me here to warn you. She has knowledge of what's to come, and that letter had everything in it.”

“Yes, well, Drautos only did what he thought was right. You're quite suspicious, you know. Do you no longer serve the Empire?”

“If you'll excuse my language, sir, the Empire can screw off. They enslaved me, and I have only been freed by the Oracle's power. I don't serve them, and I won't listen to their orders. I want to save you, and Lunafreya, and all of Insomnia! All of Eos! The Chancellor wants it destroyed. I don't know how he has the power to see all that's happened, but he's controlling the Emperor. He's the real enemy.”

“Interesting. And how is it that Niflheim plans to attack us? The Crystal is still our protector.”

“They'll kill you. General Glauca will kill you. They'll raid Insomnia with their airships and daemons, and they'll destroy the city. They're already on the way with an army, I know it!”

“I must think on this. Is there anything else you want to tell me before I have you sequestered until I make a decision?”

Prompto felt a tightness in his chest at those words, and he thought perhaps there was one more thing he needed to do. “Nyx Ulric,” he said, “The Kingsglaive Nyx Ulric. I have to speak to him.”

“I will think on that as well. For now, you will be kept in a guest room. If you really do represent Lady Lunafreya, then I would not have you mistreated.”

Prompto wasn't sure what else to say, so he simply replied with, “Thank you, Your Grace,” and bowed.

He was escorted out of the throne room and to a large guest bedroom. They closed the door behind him and placed guards at it. Prompto sighed and plopped down on the bed, wishing he could feel the softness of the sheets, wishing Gladio was beside him. But the man was gone, along with Noctis and Ignis, and plans were in motion to destroy this city. What else could Prompto possibly do? 'Did I mess this up?' he wondered, thinking about the letter from Lunafreya flying off into the wind, 'Why would Drautos just rip it up like that without giving it to the king?' “What the hell do I do now?” he muttered into the pillow.


	11. Deliver Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Promptos confront two Nyxes and make their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a slight style shift in the beginning of this chapter; I hope it reads well. Otherwise, I don't have much to say about this one. I just hope you guys like it, and thank you for your comments and love!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) talking about butts.

A knock at two doors across the different worlds. Two Promptos, kept shut in rooms rather than out beside the prince on a journey across Eos, walk to those doors and open them. Two Nyx Ulrics, one holding a coin, the other a keeping a steady hand on a kukri, stand at the opposite end of those doors. Both Promptos feel hope bubble in their chests as the Nyxes enter the rooms, and they all begin a conversation.

“So what's up with this talk of Drautos being a traitor?” “So you're the MT who can talk. Why do you want to talk to me?”

“I... know things. One of those things is that Drautos betrays Lucis.” “I know it's strange, but Lunafreya wants me to tell you things. Things I don't quite know yet.”

“I'm supposed to believe that?” “What is that supposed to mean?”

The Promptos pace uncertainly, searching for the right words.

“If you don't, then Insomnia is lost. Niflheim attacks during the treaty signing, and Drautos kills King Regis.” “It means the gods have sent me here. To save Insomnia from Niflheim's attack.”

“And what do you think I have to do with that?” The Nyxes' voices echo over worlds.

“You have to help me stop it.” The Promptos echo in return. One reaches out and takes his Nyx by the hand, the one still holding the Oracle's coin, and grips it in both of his. The other pulls a coin from his pocket and places it in his Nyx's hand, covering it in both of his. “The gods can hear our prayers, no matter what world we live in. I pray that you'll understand. I pray that you believe me. Please...”

Memories, then; they all come rushing back. Between the Promptos and the Nyxes, the four bodies connected across time and worlds, they share their knowledge and remember.

_Drautos, General Glauca's face beneath the armor, his betrayal and defeat. The Ring of the Lucii and its power, judgment and death. The collapse of the Wall, the stolen Crystal, the fall of Insomnia. Lunafreya's white dress, ripped and dirty, amid the crumbled ashes of the city. A king's duty, a prince's fate, and most of all the Oracle, binding them all together._

“What the hell? What just happened?” The worlds remain in sync, for the time being.

“That's the fate that awaits us, if we don't work together to stop it.” The voice of the gods and the Oracle, channeled through both Promptos.

A pause as the Nyxes gather themselves. Then, “Ok. I think I get it. I think I know what we have to do.”

Now aware of their memories and the previous loops, they make a plan together and pray it isn't too late.

~

Nyx started by warning Crowe. He's endured her death far too many times over the loops to let it happen once more. Crowe was meant to go on a secret mission to retrieve the Oracle and escort her to Altissia to be with Prince Noctis, but Nyx cornered her before she left and warned her that Drautos had a squad planned to murder her outside the city.

“Nyx, how could you know that? The captain-”

“Is a traitor, Crowe. The Oracle is already on her way here. There's nothing we can do to stop that. Stay in Insomnia. Help me save the city.”

“If it were anyone else, I'd call them nuts. But... I trust you, Nyx, with my life. Have you told Libertus?”

“We'll talk to him together. We have to be careful, Crowe, there are traitors all among the Glaive. Don't tell anyone what I've told you and stay out of sight for as long as you can. Oh, and leave that box on the car out of the city.” Nyx said, pointing to the box Crowe was holding, meant to be a gift for the Oracle “It's a tracking device. It'll throw Drautos off for now, but once his squad reports that you're not on your mark, he'll know something's up. We have to be ready by then.”

“All right. What's your plan, hero?”

~

Prompto's part was next. He couldn't do much to convince anyone else of what was to come, he was sure, but he could at least appear safe and sane to be around. He needed as few eyes on him as possible in order to sneak into the party that's going to be held before the treaty signing. All he had to do was get to Lunafreya before Drautos could kidnap her. With three members of the Glaive convinced that Drautos was a traitor, he'd at least have backup if things went sour. The voice in his mind that's guided him in the past had no hints to go on – he's never gotten this far before; that Nyx even remembered the time loops was a miracle unto itself.

'It's the Oracle's coin,' Prompto thought, 'We all connected somehow because of that coin.'

But whatever the reason for it was, he was grateful, and he went about convincing everyone he was trustworthy for the next few days. Both Promptos had medical examinations – one to deduce his mental stability, the other to study his Magitek body – and both passed with no incident. They each expressed their desire to be at Noctis' side, whether as best friend and Crownsguard or on order from the Oracle, but it seemed that ship had sailed. 'All we can do now is try to save Insomnia,' Prompto thought, but secretly he ached to be at Gladio's side. He hoped the group would be all right without him there. Lunafreya had made it clear that his place was at their side, as brothers, and he hoped to reunite with them after this business had been attended to.

~

Noctis stared at the night sky over Galdin Quay. They had come far, just the three of them, and the next morning they would set out on the ferry to Altissia. He looked down at the coin in his hands. The stranger – the 'man of no consequence', as he had said – had tossed him this trinket. 'An allowance,' he thought as he turned it over in his hand, 'What was that guy's deal, anyway?' A worry burned in his gut over everything. One Noctis feared for his best friend, his father, and his home. The other Noctis wondered what his future would hold and why it felt like his whole life had been wrong, off-kilter. Neither Noctis had any answers, and neither slept well that night as they wondered if there was anything else they could have done to have a better life.

~

Prompto got into the party alongside Nyx; for one, being a Crownsguard member allowed him certain passes, for the other, the guards only saw him as one of the MT units the Nifs had brought along with them. Prompto found a secluded corner and stood for the duration of the party, watching over Lunafreya and pretending to be on official duty. He would wait until the last second, when the people cleared out, then he would go to the Oracle and escort her away from the Citadel, hopefully without Glauca on their tail. If Nyx did his job, then Glauca would be deterred, and Prompto and Lunafreya would escape unscathed. If Nyx failed, well, there was always the back-up plan. Crowe and Libertus stood at the ready in the Citadel training grounds in case they were needed. Prompto breathed deeply, trying to quell the anxiety in his chest, and for one moment, saw Lunafreya looking his way. So she knew something was up. Maybe it was for the best; all Prompto could do was pray.

~

Nyx stood at the ready while fireworks exploded in the sky around the Citadel. He knew now what was to come, and he was determined to stop it. A slender form walked to his side, and he looked to see Lunafreya, who approached him as she had so many times in the past.

“I'm afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday,” she said, a note of sadness in her voice. How many times had they done this, after all? Even Nyx, with his new memory, couldn't be sure.

“'Fraid it's gonna have to wait, Your Highness, I'm on guard duty.” The words felt thick and used in his mouth. Was he just going to run through this old script? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Drautos watching them, and he thought perhaps this conversation needed something new.

“Then surely there's no safer place for me to be,” Lunafreya commented, and Nyx wondered if she meant that as more than just a clever remark. He looked at her, considering if she was sending him a message. “May I ask your name?”

This time, Nyx didn't look away or give his name. Instead, he locked eyes with her and said, “You know who I am, Lunafreya. And this time I know a lot more, too.”

The shock that passed in her face was quickly controlled and put away. She broke gaze with him and stared instead at the Insomnian skyline. “So that explains why Prompto is here as well. What do you intend to do?”

“Save you. Save everyone.”

“Perhaps you can. I believe in you, Nyx Ulric. You're a good man.” She left his side then, but stayed within eyeshot.

~

At last, it was time to move. Prompto watched as the politicians trickled out of the party, leaving Lunafreya on the roof to look out over the city. Nyx should be speaking to Drautos right now, keeping him from barging in on the Oracle and taking her away. Prompto moved out of the shadows where he'd kept to himself all night, and started toward Lunafreya.

But then a hand closed over a cold metal shoulder, and the worlds fell out of sync.

~

Prompto, flesh and blood, walked to the Oracle's side, “Hello, Lady Lunafreya.” His heart pounded, and he hoped all of this would work itself out according to plan.

“Hello, Prompto,” she replied, “shouldn't you be with Noctis?”

“I think I can help save Insomnia. But you have to come with me before Glauca shows up.”

“We had better go, then. I pray that your plan sees fruition.”

Prompto did, too. The two left, ducking down corridors and avoiding eyesight. They would rendezvous with Crowe and Libertus, then hide at Nyx's apartment until the treaty signing. Prompto was sure Glauca would come looking at his place, so he had taken what he needed from there and left it abandoned. As long as they stayed safe until the signing, they could assist King Regis in defense of the Citadel.

They had been at the apartment for less than an hour when Nyx burst in, blood on his face. “Drautos is on his way. We have to move, now!”

“Gods, Nyx, what happened?” They were all on their feet and moving through the streets before he answered.

“He saw through me. I fought him off long enough to get away, but he's coming for Lunafreya.”

Their feet pounded on the pavement as they turned corners and took dark alleyways. “The Citadel,” Lunafreya said, “We go to King Regis. He will offer his protection to me.”

“The Nifs are there,” Libertus said, “It's too risky.”

“No, she's right,” Prompto realized, “The king will listen to Lady Lunafreya. And Nyx, too. We can tell him Drautos is a traitor again. He'll have to listen to all of us.”

They turned course to the Citadel, Nyx warping ahead to warn the king of their arrival. No sign of Drautos, but every step of the trip was plagued with the fear that the man would appear around the next corner. Prompto felt for the gun at his hip, the one he had taken from his apartment, and prayed he wouldn't have to use it.

~

A car raced through the darkness, headlights on high in hopes to ward off any daemons. It had a long trip ahead of it, but pushing max speeds and with no interruptions, it could still make the trip in time and deliver its passengers to their home. The three men in the car were wide awake, despite the late hour, and one gripped a small silver coin and prayed.

~

Prompto, metal and empty, felt a tug at his shoulder as he began his approach to Lunafreya. “And where did you think you were going?” A smooth voice asked in his ear. Ardyn.

Prompto turned to look at the man, “Ending this. Saving this city.” If he had a heart, then it would be thrumming in his chest for sure.

Ardyn merely chuckled and said, “You think you can stop me so easily? I told you: I will not cease until every world knows my vengeance.” Behind him, from the shadows, emerged General Glauca in full armor. “See to it that the Oracle is well taken care of,” Ardyn commanded, “I will handle this unit myself.” Glauca walked past Prompto and to Lunafreya. 'We messed up,' Prompto thought, clenching his fists, 'Ardyn knows too much. He beat us.' “I would tell you not to look so forlorn, but that visage of yours seems quite incapable of showing emotion. It must be excruciating, being trapped inside a body that knows no feelings or sensation. Tell me, can you still feel the touch of your other self? In your mind, do you still understand what it means to be human?”

Prompto practically snarled back, “Do you? Or are you a total monster?”

Ardyn let go of him then and shook his head, “The gods are cruel, Prompto. They curse you with your fate, and me with mine. They would curse us all, and I, always the philanthropist, simply seek to free the people of Eos from the gods' whims.”

“You want to destroy us!” Prompto declared, “You're the reason I'm like this, not the gods!”

“Oh, dear boy, I think if you reconsider you would see that my will is the altruistic one. I am the Savior. I am the Chosen One. I would not have gods or men tear that away from me.”

Prompto looked back to see Glauca and Lunafreya already gone. 'Shit.' He had to do something. Talking with Ardyn would gain him nothing. He would have to find Nyx, firstly, and reunite with Crowe and Libertus. Without another word to the man, Prompto stalked away from Ardyn, picking up speed and not looking back, even as he heard the man call, “Do your best, Prompto! I look forward to seeing you fail!”

~

The king eyed them all wearily. “And you all agree on this matter? Drautos is truly General Glauca?”

“Truly, Your Grace,” Lady Lunafreya replied, “If not for the brave efforts of these warriors, then I would have been captured this night.”

King Regis felt old, older and frailer than usual. He had been summoned out of bed just after the end of the party, and knew this would only lead to complications with the Niflheim embassy. But these were some of the most trusted, level-headed people he knew, and they all agreed with the Argentum boy. He had no other choice but to take their council.

“And what am I to do about this? The treaty signing is tomorrow. This could compromise everything.”

“We must keep you safe, Your Grace. When Niflheim attacks, they will aim for you. Without you to fuel the Wall, Insomnia will fall.”

“What is the meaning of this?” The doors banged open and in strode Emperor Iedolas with General Glauca and an entourage of MT units, “A secret meeting with your Glaive and the Oracle the night before the treaty? Am I to believe Lucis plans treachery?”

“It seems we have things to discuss, Emperor,” then the king turned his gaze to Glauca, “Captain Drautos. I do not think it is Niflheim who should fear treason.”

The Magitek infantry raised their guns, and the Glaive drew weapons. Clarus, Shield to the King, stepped in front of Regis and gripped his sword. “Now, now, that's hardly necessary,” called a smooth voice from the door, and Ardyn Izunia strolled in, casual as could be.

“You!” Prompto recognized the man as the source of their struggles, time and again. He grit his teeth as images of darkness and death plagued him. Noctis, lost for ten years, then returned only to be snatched away from them once again. Dear friends transformed into daemons as the starscourge devoured their planet. All of it, because of this man, this monster. In a moment of blind rage, Prompto drew the pistol at his hip and shot, aim true, at Ardyn's head.

Dead silence after the echo of the bullet and Ardyn's falling body quieted. No one seemed ready to cry for a counter attack, and the MT units made no move on their own. Tears stung Prompto's eyes, because he knew what would come next. But before the fallen man could move or make any indication of his immortality, the Emperor shouted, “Betrayers! Alert all units! I want that boy dead!”

Then the air was full of gunfire, though it ricocheted uselessly off the magical wall Regis raised to protect their party. Glauca charged and slammed his sword against the wall, attempting to crack it. “Run!” ordered the king, but they stood their ground, three Glaives, a Crownsguard, Shield of the King, and the Oracle. All were prepared now to give their lives.

“For hearth and home,” muttered Libertus.

“For Insomnia and the king!” cried Clarus.

'For my friends. For Gladio,' thought Prompto, eyes on Ardyn as the man began to stand.

~

The car racing toward the Citadel had nearly arrived. It careened through the streets of Insomnia, at last rounding the corner to the large building. The passengers did not bother wondering if they were too late; it would do them no good. Rather, they flung themselves out of the car and ran to the massive doors. The guards were all gone. Standing there instead was a familiar man in a fedora, a man of no consequence, as he so called himself. He waved once to them, and then the world was aflame.


	12. Darkness' Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plans unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for your patience with this update! I've been having quite a time lately with personal stuff, but even though it's behind schedule, I wanted to get this chapter up. We're reaching some resolutions, and I might need a little extra time to get the next few chapters done. I want to make sure everything comes together properly. Thanks as always for reading, and I hope you enjoy this! ^.^
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) for butts and dicks and shenanigans.

Prompto, mechanical and cold, raced through the Citadel, looking for Nyx Ulric. Somehow, the man had failed to distract General Glauca from taking Lunafreya. He found the Glaive in a corner, bloody and unconscious, and shook him. “Nyx! I need your help! Come on!” No response came, and Prompto felt a horror creep in on him as Nyx's body slumped over, revealing a pool of blood and a stab wound no one could survive. “No...” Prompto sat back on his heels and stared at the dead body as reality hit him. He wished he could vomit. After a minute of staring and shaking, Prompto got to his feet and raced to check in with Crowe and Libertus. They couldn't be... not them, too...

He found their bodies in the training ground, twisted and eviscerated. A strangled sound left his throat that would have been a sob, if he were capable of tears. Ardyn had done this, no doubt. The Chancellor had alerted Glauca to their plans and sent the General after the Glaives. Now Prompto had no backup, no one left who believed him, and all he could do was watch the events unfold, helpless and alone.

'No. No,' he thought, 'I can still save Insomnia. Fuck Ardyn. I can do this. I just have to keep Glauca from killing King Regis.' If he could do that, then the Wall would remain intact, and the Empire would be unable to attack with their daemons or steal the Crystal. 'I'm sorry, Lunafreya. I don't know how to save you. You'll have to take care of yourself this time.' He turned from the gory sight of the sacrificed Glaives and ran for the Citadel's keep. He had to get to Regis, had to protect him, at any cost.

~

Lunafreya considered her options as she waited in the cell of the Niflheim airship. Was this timeline truly lost, like the others? The gods had not yet called on her to break the flow, so perhaps there was still a chance. Whatever Prompto had planned, Ardyn had thwarted, and now here she was yet again, at the mercy of fate. She hated it. “What power I have,” she prayed, “may it go to Prompto. May he see success in his endeavors.” She prayed throughout the night, until the next day, and yet no one arrived to free her from the cell. Had Niflheim won? The Glaives did not rescue her, and there was no movement from the ship. What would be their fate? Hours crept by, and at last a familiar voice hailed her through the door.

~

Prompto waited at King Regis' side during the treaty signing. He had warned the man of what had happened and what was to come, and, somehow, the king believed him. They had spoken in the privacy of his quarters with only Clarus Amicitia, who had refused to leave the king unprotected, beside them. Prompto kept casting glances his way, marveling at the ghost of Gladio's features in his face, and at the very end of their conversation, turned and asked after Gladio's well-being.

“You know my son?” Clarus had asked.

Prompto motioned to the black scrap of fabric tied around his arm. “He gave me this,” he said, “We're connected. I wanted to meet him in this life. It's my only other wish. He's been... so kind to me, in a way I don't think I can explain.”

Clarus and Regis exchanged a meaningful look at that, and for a passing moment, Prompto thought maybe they would understand, but then Clarus said in a stiff voice, “My son has his own duties to attend to. And, considering what's to come, you have yours. It would not do well to dwell on impossibilities.”

Without thinking, Prompto replied, “My whole existence is an impossibility. Should I forget that as well?”

Clarus looked miffed then and said, “Whatever feelings you have for my son are best left alone. You have more important things to do than pine over someone you cannot have.”

The words hit Prompto like a charging Behemoth, but neither man could see the pain he felt at them. After all, no matter what emotion flowed through Prompto, his face was that of a Magitek soldier, lifeless and metal. He swallowed his hurt and bowed to the men before taking his leave. Now he stood on edge in the middle of the treaty signing, this time knowing everything that was to come. 'I've warned them,' he told himself over and over again, 'We'll be prepared.' Still, when gunfire exploded in the room, Prompto felt the least prepared he'd ever been. Fear roared loud in his mind, but he steeled himself for what was to come.

~

_Afloat in an incandescent abyss for ten years – that was his fate. Inside the Crystal, he would become the king he was meant to be and then sacrifice himself for all. He could hear Bahamut's voice echo through his mind: “The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid.” Awakened within him was the power of his ancestors – their glaives – and the marks of the Astrals. Only with his death could the Accursed be wiped from this world along with the scourge, and he could remember the pierce of each ethereal blade as it struck him to his soul. He remembered the battles with Ardyn and the journeys back into the heart of the Crystal. He remembered erasing Ardyn over and over again. He remembered death. Now, he would create new memories. The light of his past lives poured into him, a gift from the gods. Noctis absorbed the power and relived his death a thousand times. He ascended._

~

Fire lit up the night sky in the Citadel's plaza. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio stood it down, though only the prince knew what was to come. “We need to find Prompto!” he shouted at the other two as a massive figure appeared among the flames.

“I'm afraid we may have more pressing troubles, Noct,” Ignis replied, looking up at the form that sat on the Citadel itself as though the building were a throne.

“If I can distract him, will you two go after Prompto? Ardyn may have him.”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Gladio asked as the group dodged bouts of fire shot their way and ducked behind a stone wall.

“I've remembered a few tricks,” Noctis replied with a grim smile.

“More memories?” Ignis was surprised; the prince had come to them hours before saying he had had a dream from the Astrals and they needed to return to Insomnia, but he hadn't mentioned anything else.

“You could say that. I'll explain later. I'm gonna do something kinda crazy now, so just ignore me and go find Prompto!”

“That's hardly encouraging,” Ignis spoke dryly even in their dire situation.

Noctis flashed them both a thumbs up and stepped out from behind the cover to face Ifrit. Taking a huge breath, he reached out with his mind and called on the Mark of the Draconian. 'Come to my aid,' he prayed, one hand touching the coin in his pocket, 'Honor the covenant we've made so many times.'

A light shone in the sky, bright enough to block out the flames of the Infernian. A sword larger than even the Citadel itself came crashing down and punctured the middle of the plaza. Noctis fell back, eyes blazing purple, and watched in awe as he summoned Bahamut. The Astral flew over Insomnia, surrounded by light and swords. Ifrit stood from his throne and ran at Noctis, but Bahamut rained down swords, forcing the fallen Astral to dodge and parry. The ground shook with every strike. As Bahamut flew to deliver a blow himself, he and Noctis met eyes, and the prince knew exactly what to do. He warped above Ifrit and landed a mighty hit on the Infernian, knocking him to his knees. Bahamut, duty fulfilled, disappeared in a blink of light, though it seemed Ifrit was not done yet.

Ignis and Gladio watched as long as they could, but when they saw an opening into the Citadel, they went for it. Despite their worry for Noctis' safety, they took his order seriously and ran in search of Prompto. They reached the throne room and saw carnage: MT units shredded into pieces, Emperor Iedolas stabbed through the back, the Glaives scattered about the room, General Glauca with his armor shattered and bloody, Clarus face down either unconscious or dead on the steps, King Regis on his knees and clutching his hand to his chest, Lunafreya beside him with arms around his shoulders, and Prompto standing in front of them, his pistol drawn and aimed at the man of no consequence who stood with one foot on the Lucian throne.

“Oh my, my, looks like we have some guests. Don't tell me: did His Highness get caught up with my friend outside? Such a pity he can't join us.” Ardyn spoke as he saw the two enter. Gladio and Ignis ran to flank Prompto with their weapons drawn and stared up at the man who was more than he appeared. “It's a shame things have moved along so quickly. I had such a fun game of cat and mouse planned for us. But I suppose that's what happens when gods intervene.” He shot a look over to Lady Lunafreya but said nothing more.

“Ignis... my son... is he...?” Regis asked through grit teeth.

“Taking care of a small problem outside. He ordered us to assist here. He should be along shortly.” Or so Ignis hoped.

“You guys came back,” Prompto said, awe in his voice.

“Noct had a few memories kicked loose,” Gladio replied, “I think he's more on your page now.”

“We have to deal with Ardyn. He can't have the Crystal.”

“We can take him.” Gladio tightened his grip on his sword.

“No, only Noct can do it. Ardyn... he's...”

“Now, now, don't be rude. Talking about someone who's standing right in front of you. Why don't I demonstrate my power instead?” Suddenly, Ardyn was standing in front of them, as if he had never moved at all, and he grabbed Prompto around the throat. “You. Little mistake of a person. How dare you think you can keep me from my goals?”

A flash of metal as Gladio and Ignis swung at Ardyn, but the man was gone again in a blink. He reappeared at the throne, lounging on it casually. “What the hell?” snarled Gladio, and Prompto coughed a couple times before catching his breath.

“We have to get the King and the Oracle out of here,” Ignis said, “It's too dangerous.”

“Going so soon? Where's that famous Lucian hospitality?” Ardyn mocked them.

A rumble came from outside, and worry swept through the party for Noctis' safety. Regis forced himself to stand, and he focused on the power of the ring. A wall appeared between them and Ardyn, shimmering and protective. “This is all I can do,” Regis said, voice weak and skin sallow, “Go to my son. Save him.”

Ignis nodded, and their group turned to follow the king's order, but Noctis' voice called out from the doorway, “That's enough.” He looked to Ardyn and said in an authoritative tone, “Off that chair, jester. The king sits there.”

“Noctis!” The shouts of joy at his arrival were dimmed by Ardyn's chuckle.

“Oh, Noct... How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know.”

Noctis strode to the party and stood beside his father, “I'll take the ring now, dad. You've done enough.”

“Noctis... You can't...”

Noctis shook his head, “I have already. Many times. I can handle it. Let me take out the trash.” He glared at Ardyn.

Hands shaking, the king removed the ring and passed it to his son. Noctis slid it on his finger and felt that old sensation of power fill him. His ancestors and the Astrals were at his side. The blood price had been paid, thousands of times over. He would handle Ardyn here and now, before any more lost their lives.

~

Prompto, despite his innate Magitek abilities, did little to fend off the Nifs. Without the Glaives on their side, the battle was a slaughter. He escaped with Regis just in time as Glauca took out Clarus with a heavy blow. They ran together, no Nyx or Lunafreya beside them, and the king eventually stopped to pass the ring to Prompto. “See this to my son,” he instructed, erecting a barrier between them as Glauca entered the room. “Make sure Noctis becomes the king he is meant to be. Tell him... tell him to walk tall.” With nothing else left to do, Prompto ran with the ring clasped in his hand, and the Wall came tumbling down as Glauca impaled Regis on his sword. Insomnia was lost.

The only thing Prompto had left to him was to find Lunafreya. Together, they would get the ring to Noctis. Ardyn could still be defeated. The bitterness of it all stuck in his throat as he raced through the hellfire that was Insomnia. His efforts had failed. How many would lose their lives tonight because of him? He hated the Empire, more than ever. He hated Ardyn, for causing all this misery. And he even hated the gods, for letting it happen. He cursed and swore and ran as fast as his mechanical legs could take him. He ran through the flames and out of the city.

~

Noctis tossed and turned in his bed at Galdin Quay. His sleep was fitful, plagued with half-formed dreams of some other life. In them, he ran through lifetimes of pain and darkness, but he could never pinpoint the cause. Something had gone very wrong, and there was nothing in his power to change it. He let out a little sob as he struggled to escape the dream, but it was heavy and pulled him deeper. Something was missing, he knew that much, but the solution evaded him. Finally, as the shadows were swallowing him, he heard a voice from his childhood,

_“Noctis,”_ she called to him, distant and quavery, _“Noctis, bring back the light. Find yourself and you will find peace.”_

Noctis reached for the source of the voice and called back, “Luna! Luna, help me! Please don't leave me!” He felt like a small child again, broken and afraid.

_“Noctis, hear my voice and know that you have the power to save us all. Prompto is coming to join you. Prompto will help you.”_

Prompto... Why was that name so familiar? Brief flashes, then, of blond hair and a brilliant smile, but also red eyes and a metal face, all of it swirled together. What did it mean? Noctis' head hurt. He struggled to catch his breath from the dream that tried to smother him, and he reached a final, desperate time for Luna.

But his hand only swung through the air as he sat up in bed in the hotel room, panting and sweaty. 'Prompto,' he thought, 'Prompto will help me.' He curled back up under the sheets and waited silently for the night to end.

~

Noctis warped at Ardyn, crashing them both through the window and out into the plaza below. Armiger weapons spun in crystalline circles around them both as they warped and flew and attacked across the sky above the Citadel. The rest of the party watched in awe of their prince as he moved with the skill and the abilities of a thousand lifetimes flowing through him. Noctis dealt blow after blow to Ardyn, though the man countered many with his own weapon set. They at last came crashing back into the throne room, Noctis attacking Ardyn with a chain of blows. Then Ardyn's weapons were gone, and he lay still on the ground. Noctis said nothing to him, didn't even allow the man a dying word, just held up his hand and enveloped them in a glow of light from the ring. Both men disappeared, and the world was still for a moment.

The party stood, silent and gaping, ragged breaths the only sound in the chamber. They waited, afraid to speak or move, and prayed for Noctis' safe return from the Astrals' plane. Minutes ticked by, and Lunafreya covered her mouth, trying to stifle a sob. Prompto felt a sick twist in his gut. Maybe he would never see his best friend again. Maybe even this effort wasn't enough to save Noctis from his fate. Maybe the gods were nothing but cruel, after all. He turned and leaned against Gladio, needing the comfort. Gladio wrapped a strong arm around him, but kept his other gripped on his sword. None of them knew if Ardyn would return. Any second now and he could-

Another flash of light, and when it cleared there stood Noctis, breathing hard, but still alive. He looked around, then at his friends and father. “He's gone,” Noctis said, “We're safe.”

~

Lunafreya stood in her cell, praying for the fates of the worlds. She reached for Noctis, trying to give him guidance, but knew there was little left of her power. Then she heard a voice from outside the door.

“Lunafreya, you in there?”

She walked over and placed a hand on the frame, “Prompto... you've come for me.”

“I... failed, Lunafreya. I'm so sorry. Everyone is... Nyx is... I'm sorry...”

Lunafreya took a steadying breath, “Then Insomnia has fallen?”

“I have the ring. I want to give it to Noctis. Will you help me?”

“I will continue to do everything in my power to aid Noctis. I will forge the covenants, as many times as necessary, and you will deliver the ring in my stead.”

“No, I want to go with you,” Prompto replied as the cell door swung open, “We'll deliver the ring together. In Altissia.”

“Together...”

“Yeah, we can do it! I'll protect you. We can make it together.”

It was a journey Lunafreya had made alone countless times. Perhaps, she thought, it was time to take a partner. They left the ship together and began their trip across the lands of Eos.


	13. Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MT!Prompto finally meets his world's Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I know it's been a while since my last update, but I promise this fic isn't dead; I've just been having a crazy month. I'll be out of town next week, so no update there, but hopefully after that I can get back on the regular schedule. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this, as well as reading through the confusing formatting of recent chapters. Things will be getting more streamlined now, and if I come up with a better way of setting up each section of the chapters, then I'll go back and fix the previous updates. As always, I really appreciate all you lovely people for reading and leaving comments and kudos! You make my heart soar. <3
> 
> Connect with me on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/)! ^.^

Prompto and Lunafreya spent the next month traveling around Eos, forging covenants with the Astrals and eventually landing in Altissia. Prompto kept his face and body covered, hiding the metal exterior, but never removed the scrap of black cloth at his arm. He thought of Gladio everyday, imagined they would be together soon, in Altissia, and every night he hoped he would visit that other world to learn what had become of it. He and Lunafreya planned each of their moves carefully, awakening the gods one by one and always keeping in mind that Ardyn and the Empire could be before them at every turn.

Prompto tried to ask Lunafreya once about Altissia, about what had happened to her there, but she merely shook her head and refused him an answer. Prompto was aware that tragedy had befallen her in previous timelines, and he wanted to protect her from it. “How can I save you if you won't tell me what happens?” he asked her.

“Prompto, it is not me who should be saved. My fate is sealed. Deliver the ring to Noctis and join him, that is what I ask of you. Save Noctis, and I will be content.”

Prompto didn't like the resignation in her words, but said nothing more. He would find a way, he swore, to protect everyone. He had to atone for his failure in Insomnia.

Their first night in Altissia, under the care of Camelia Claustra, Prompto finally dreamed again of that other world.

He awoke naked in bed beside Gladio and immediately relished the warmth of blood and flesh around him. He touched the softness of his face and ran a hand through blond locks, nearly crying from relief at having human sensation back. He wrapped his arms around Gladio and pressed his face into that broad chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

“Hey, there,” Gladio said softly, noting Prompto's different behavior.

“Gladio...” Prompto whimpered into the man's skin, tears burning in the corners of his eyes. “You're safe.”

“Everyone is,” Gladio replied, “thanks to you.” He pulled Prompto up so they could see each other. “Noctis stopped Ardyn. The city is safe, and we've made peace with Niflheim.”

“So even the king...?”

“He was wounded, but lives on. Noctis wears the ring now, but we don't use the Wall. There's no need to. Niflheim no longer threatens us without its leaders. We've put a stop to their Magitek production and taken their people under our protection. Tenebrae and Accordo are free, and we're working on terms to unite all of Eos. It's true,” he continued, seeing the awe in Prompto's face, “Noctis got his memories from his different lives back, and now we're at peace. Thank you, Prompto.”

Prompto blushed, “I didn't-”

“You did. You and this world's Prompto worked together, and that's why we succeeded. You're heroes.” He kissed Prompto's forehead, “What about your world?”

Prompto bit his lip and looked away, guilt crashing through him, “I'm no hero,” he whispered in a hoarse tone, “My Insomnia is gone. I couldn't save anyone.”

Gladio touched his chin and tilted his head back to meet eyes, “You'll fix it,” he said with such conviction that Prompto believed him for a moment, “Get Noct to remember everything, and you'll fix it.”

“I don't think I'll see you again,” Prompto said, feeling the truth in his gut, “I think your world is safe now. Could we... before I go?”

Gladio kissed him then, enveloping Prompto in a burning passion. Prompto gripped the larger man's shoulders and melted into the kiss. He could feel the pounding of his heart unlike ever before. It was so good, so satisfying to be here, like this, in Gladio's arms. Nothing compared to being human. He would rather live a life short and tumultuous than an eternity, as long as it meant being like this. Prompto moaned his pleasure, and Gladio reached down and took him in hand, eliciting more happy moans from the blond. “Do you want to try riding me this time?” Gladio inquired while stroking him, and Prompto, though not completely sure what that entailed, nodded with enthusiasm. Gladio rolled them over so that Prompto straddled his hips. The blond understood then what the larger man was referring to and reached for his cock. He used one hand to guide it into place like last time while the other pressed to Gladio's chest. Gladio caught him, though, and said, “Slow down. We'll need lube.”

Prompto nodded and let his lover slick himself up before settling backward and sinking onto the thick member. He cried out as the cock pressed into his body and held onto Gladio for dear life. “Ngh... Gladio...” he panted as his body was stretched wide to accommodate the girth, “Gladio, it feels too good...” He looked down at the man, his eyes blown out dark with lust, and saw Gladio looking back with much the same expression. 

“Fuck, Prom, you're amazing. That's right. Take my cock.”

Prompto gave another weak cry as Gladio bottomed out into him and sat quaking, feeling the weight and thickness inside his body. Gladio settled hands on Prompto's hips and, after giving him a moment to rest, coaxed him to move forward and back again. Hot pleasure coursed through Prompto's body as his hips rolled against Gladio's, and he soon picked up the rhythm on his own. He bounced fast and hard on Gladio's dick, crying out at every stroke as the movement stimulated a deep ecstasy inside him. Gladio thrust up into him as he moved, and Prompto thought he would lose his mind for how good he felt. All it took was Gladio wrapping a strong hand around his dick, and Prompto was coming, as hard and as fast as he was fucking himself on the man's cock. Gladio watched him come, watched the thick fluid splatter against their chests, and he, too, chased an orgasm. Seeing his boyfriend so wanton and sensitive set his nerves ablaze, and he gripped Prompto's hips hard, pulling the man down into a thrust and releasing his seed inside that lithe body.

Prompto let himself savor the moment, not knowing if or when he would ever experience this again. Gladio brushed some hair out of his eyes and murmured, “Love you, Prom.”

Prompto looked down at the man and smiled. Everything felt great right now. “I love you, too, Gladio. I don't want to leave. I want to stay like this forever.”

“Is there a chance you'll be cured in your world? Maybe some kind of magic can do it.”

“I... don't know. I don't think so. Lunafreya's done everything she can. I can't ask her to hurt herself trying to fix me.”

Gladio brushed his thumb over Prompto's cheek and said, “The gods helped us save this world. They can save you, too.”

Arydn's words rang in Prompto's head then. _The gods are cruel._ He could only pray that there was little truth in the statement. He forced a smile for Gladio and nodded. He could feel his attachment to this world slipping. “I'll always love you, Gladio,” Prompto said, “No matter what world or body I'm in. I'll always remember how good you are to me.” His vision blurred out then, and he could hear Gladio replying, but couldn't make out the words. He closed his eyes, and when they opened, he was back in Altissia, back in his world, alone and empty.

~

When Camelia Claustra informed them that Noctis and his companions had arrived, Lunafreya bid Prompto to join them. “You can help them,” she said to him, “They need you.”

“What about you?” Prompto hated the thought of leaving her at the mercy of Accordo, and, ultimately, the Empire.

“I will forge the covenant with the Hydraean,” she replied, “This is my duty, and I will see it through. Yours is at Noctis' side.”

Prompto twisted his fingers together, wanting to argue, to prove her wrong about her fate, but saw no way in which to do it. And, to be honest, he wanted to go. He wanted to see the others and be with them. He just hoped they would accept him as he was, all metal and no softness. “How can they trust me?” He asked, dubious, “When I look like this?”

“King Regis trusted you,” she replied and held out the ring to him, “Let his message be relayed to Noctis, by your hand and voice. They will see the truth in it.”

Prompto reached out and took the ring from her, a slight tremble in his fingers. “I'll do my best,” he said.

~

He met them for the first time in his world at the Leville. He got their room number from Camelia's information network and stood outside their door for a long time before knocking. He played the coming scene repeatedly in his mind, every time ending differently, and none of them for certain. The ring sat in a pouch around his neck, tucked under the clothes he wore to cover his metallic form, and it burned as if aflame. It would have to be enough. It would all have to be enough. Finally, he knocked.

Voices from inside, muffled, “Did you order room service?”

“Perhaps it's another Altissian official come to discuss plans with us.”

“Or an enemy. The Empire knows the Oracle is here. They could know we're here, too.”

Prompto felt the anxiety in him grow, but hearing Gladio's voice again, suspicious though his tone was, set his mind soaring. This was it. They were at last going to meet. He would have turned then and ran at the thought, but his feet felt as heavy as though someone had filled him with lead. He kept his head down and tried to clear his thoughts. Then the door clicked and cracked open.

“May we help you?” Ignis' voice greeted him, and Prompto found himself unable to reply. He reached for the cloth around his arm and touched it.

“Who is it?” Noctis called from inside.

A shadow fell over Prompto at the door, and a familiar voice rumbled, “You look awfully suspicious in that get up, stranger. Better introduce yourself.”

Gladio! Prompto jerked his head up to look at him. He was real, really real, and Prompto could hardly believe the sight. He made a choked noise and reached a hand out, but was abruptly cut short when Gladio snagged his wrist.

“Noctis stay on guard,” Ignis instructed, “It appears the Empire has sent an MT here. There could be more.”

“N-no! Wait! I'm not-” Prompto choked out, looking between them and knowing that his red eyes had given him away. “My name is Prompto!” he said a little too loudly, “I- Lunafreya sent me!”

The two at the door froze at his voice, but from inside, he heard Noctis say, “Prompto? Your name is Prompto?”

“Yes!” Prompto latched onto the question, “I have something to give you. I'm not... I don't want to hurt you. Please, let me come in and explain everything.”

“Fascinating,” Ignis murmured, “A talking MT unit. I've never known that to be possible.”

“Lunafreya healed me,” Prompto said, “She gave me my voice back. I want to help you. You need my help.”

“Why would a slave to the Empire want to help _us_?” Gladio asked, grip on Prompto's wrist still firm.

“I hate the Empire!” Prompto cried out, impassioned, “They did this to me, and they destroyed Insomnia! I want to stop them!”

“All right, all right,” Ignis said, voice cool and collected, “Best not to make a scene. Come in and we'll talk. Gladio, better check him for weapons.”

Prompto allowed Gladio to inspect and pat him down. It wasn't exactly the way Prompto had dreamed of being touched again. But considering he couldn't even feel the warmth of Gladio's fingers, he supposed this hardly counted. He then followed the large man inside and took a seat across from all three of them.

“So you're Prompto.” There was awe in Noctis' voice.

“Do you remember me?” Prompto asked hopefully.

“No, but Luna told me you would be coming. She said you'd help us.”

“When was that?” Gladio asked.

“Ah, it was kinda in a dream. Right before... right before the Empire attacked Insomnia.”

“Lunafreya spoke to me in dreams, too,” Prompto offered, “She helped me wake up and find myself again. There are so many memories you need back. Gladio told me – the one from the other world,” he tried to clarify at the look on Gladio's face, “He told me that you need to get your memories back so we can fix everything. I'm sorry about what happened in Insomnia. I tried to save it, but Ardyn knew too much. He beat us.” Prompto shook his head, still wishing he could cry over what had happened, “But King Regis gave me something to give to you, Noct.” Prompto reached beneath his clothing and pulled out the pouch. “Here. He told me to tell you something, too.” He passed the pouch to Noctis, “He said he wants you to become the king you were meant to be. And to... and to walk tall.”

Noctis stared at Prompto and then at the pouch. The words were like an icy jab in his gut. He still hadn't recovered entirely from the loss of his home and the last of his family, and to hear those words again brought up the old pain. He swallowed it down and dumped the pouch out onto his hand, only to see the Ring of the Lucii. He stared long and hard at it.

“Is that...?” Gladio asked.

“King Regis gave you the ring?” Ignis asked Prompto, who nodded.

“I promised I would give it to Noct. I found Lunafreya, and we've been traveling together so she could forge covenants with the gods. I want to protect her, too, but she wants me to stay with you instead. I... want to be with you all, too, honestly. I feel more human with you, like I'm more the person I was meant to be.” He looked to Gladio, and though he couldn't change his expression to one of longing, he still felt the desire to be with the man burn in his chest.

“You're going to have to explain a lot,” Ignis replied, “Where you came from, how you were with the king; fill us in on everything.”

Prompto nodded and launched into the best explanation he could of the last few years, including the other world and the time loops. Meanwhile, Noctis stared at the ring in his hand before slipping it back into the pouch and putting it around his neck. He had never felt less prepared for anything. He wanted to scream and run from all this being dropped in his lap. He had spent most of his life avoiding the eventuality that was his father's death and his ascension as king, but now the inevitable had arrived, and he would have to wear the ring. And the words that poured out from Prompto set his head spinning – talk of other worlds and timelines, impossible alternate universes, and he spoke about them with such conviction and frankness that Noctis had trouble denying any of it. He had had dreams, after all, of other lives, hadn't he? And his own life had always felt so empty and alone. Prompto brought back so much in his mind – laughter over video games and Ignis' home-cooked meals, studying together late into the night before a test, training in the yard leading up to their departure for Altissia – things that he was sure had never happened to him, but still felt such a connection that he couldn't deny them as some sort of memory.

“So we've been living different lives over and over again? Because of what? Luna? The gods?”

“Yeah. They're trying to fix it all. We'll be stuck in a time loop until we get it right. I think that means you have to remember everything. Gladio was telling me that his Noct remembered the past loops, and that was why they could beat Ardyn.”

“What's up with you and this other me?” Gladio of the present asked gruffly, “You keep mentioning me, er, him.”

“Oh! Um, Gladio is... Gladio and I are...” Prompto ducked his head and gripped at the cloth on his arm again, “You're very special to me, Gladio,” Prompto spoke in a small voice, “I know it's impossible here, with me looking like this, but in that other world, we're in love. I'll always love you, Gladio, no matter what world or timeline we're in. You've been so good to me.” Prompto shook a little and didn't dare to look up to see the man's reaction. 'It all must sound so insane,' he thought, 'to them I must look like a lunatic.'

A silence held sway over the room after that, and Gladio at last broke it with a little cough and the words, “I don't remember any of that. Sorry...”

Prompto looked to him then, wanting to embrace the man, but stayed in his seat. “It's ok. I knew you wouldn't. I just want to help you guys. Please, let me do what I can to help!”

“I trust him,” Noctis said, glancing to Ignis and Gladio, “I can't explain it, but I know he's supposed to be with us. He can help us evacuate everyone before the covenant. Let's work together.”

“Yes, I see no reason for the Empire to send a unit to deliver the ring to us like this,” Ignis added, “As long as we're all agreed.” He looked to Gladio.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm on board,” was Gladio's reply.

“Right then. Let's brief you on what's to come. We'll need all the help we can get.”

So Prompto stayed with them into the night as they discussed plans for the future. He could barely contain the elation he felt being near them again, and silently he promised to do his best to bring back their memories and take down Ardyn. It was the first time he felt true hope since Insomnia's fall. Together, he felt they could do anything. Together, they would save the world.

~

When the day of the covenant arrived, Prompto assisted his friends in evacuating Altissia. As Leviathan roared to life, the Empire struck as well, forcing their group to contend with both factions. Prompto managed to steal an Imperial air bike from a fallen MT unit and met up with Noctis to fly him toward the Hydraean. Noctis warped away and began to fight for the Astral's blessing, leaving Prompto to wish he could do more to help. He circled the area, looking for Gladio and Ignis, but found instead Lunafreya and, to his dismay, Ardyn. Prompto redirected his course toward them, and as he approached, he saw the dagger clutched in Ardyn's right hand. 'So this is Lunafreya's fate,' Prompto realized as he dashed to them both, determination filling him. He would put a stop to this cycle, once and for all.

He tumbled off the bike and onto the platform, interrupting whatever conversation they had been having with a loud thud. The bike toppled away, and Prompto lunged at Ardyn, noticing all too late the blood on the dagger. “Get away from her!” Prompto shouted, but with a movement too quick to see, Ardyn slashed out at him and backed away.

There was no pain, not really, just a distant sense that something in him had gone wrong. He lost control of his legs and toppled over, body jittering beyond his control. He heard voices, but they were meaningless to him as he blinked and twitched. Someone flipped him over, and his eyes focused upward to see blond hair framing a soft face. The image blurred out before refocusing, and Prompto finally understood that he was dying. Lunafreya's mouth moved, but Prompto heard nothing. He wished that he'd had the chance to see Gladio one last time, but as far as final sights went, Lunafreya's kind face wasn't so bad.

~

Darkness again. A void, like before, surrounded him. No one else accompanied him this time, though, and he understood that he was running out of chances. Maybe that had been his last one. Maybe this time he was truly gone. He floated. No one called to him, no one pulled him in one direction or the other. Prompto looked down at his metal hands and wished they were soft and pink, like in his dreams. He thought of Gladio, warm and welcoming, and wished they could be together. He would do anything to have that life. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he felt the pull and saw the burst of light as he fell back into another life.

~

Softness and warmth were his surroundings now. A breeze played with his hair, and his heart beat in time with his partner's. Prompto yawned, coming out of his nap, and felt the body beside him shift. “Gladio?” he murmured, looking at the form to confirm his hope.

“Mmm,” Gladio grunted and yawned as well.

Prompto sat up and looked down at his hands. They were soft, pink things, not the metal and machinery to which he was accustomed. He felt the breeze once again tug at his hair and took a deep inhale. His heart sped up as he flexed his fingers and touched his face. “Am I dreaming?” he whispered.

Gladio pulled him close with both arms and kissed his bare shoulder, “Doubt it,” the man replied, “I feel pretty awake.”

Prompto closed his eyes – expressive, blue eyes – and tried to reach out to his world. He felt nothing. 'Is this my life now?' he thought, visualizing the old sights of Gralea's labs, 'Are those days over?' Gladio kissed up Prompto's neck and turned his head for a kiss on the lips. Prompto, body tense at first, relaxed into the kiss as he tasted his love. It was all here – the sensations of being human. Prompto clutched Gladio's jacket as their mouths moved against each other and felt tears well up in his eyes. When Gladio pulled back and saw their trail down Prompto's cheeks, he looked at the blond with concern.

“What's wrong, Prom?” he asked while brushing away a few trickling drops.

“Nothing,” Prompto's throat felt so tight he could barely get the words out, “Everything is perfect. I'm with you.”


End file.
